


blooming days

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, high school!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Masa SMA katanya masa yang paling keren, paling rame, paling seru, masa saat banyak hal bersemi. Gimana sih dua geng ini menghadapinya?{exo x red velvet daily school life!au, each chapter can be read separately}





	1. introduction

****

**geng: red velvet**

↦ bae juhyun  
mantan sekretaris OSIS, pinter masak, ketua geng, kelas 3

↦ kang seulgi  
anggota OSIS, pernah jadi _lead cheers_ waktu SMP, aktif di klub-klub olahraga terutama atletik, kelas 2

↦ son wendy  
anggota padus, pinter bahasa asing, pernah ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Kanada waktu SMP, kelas 2

↦ park sooyoung  
anak klub penyayang binatang di sekolah, pemain tenis, kelas 2

↦ kim yerim  
_social butterfly_ , hits instagram, seneng temenan sama senior, pesepeda ulung, kelas 1

 

**geng: exo**

↦ kim junmyeon  
mantan ketua OSIS, tajir, doyan nraktirin temen-temennya, pacar juhyun, kelas 3

↦ kim minseok  
anak paduan suara, satu kelas dengan junmyeon, sepupu yerim, kelas 3

↦ zhang yixing  
ketua OSIS sekarang, anak klub bahasa, loyal ke adek-adek kelas, murah hati dan supel, kelas 2

↦ byun baekhyun  
hits sekolah karena selain _social butterfly_ , selalu paling cepet tau gosip-gosup mulai dari yang alay sampai yang gelap, iseng, anak klub fotografi, kelas 2

↦ kim jongdae  
ketua klub paduan suara merangkap anggota klub fotografi, sepupu junmyeon, kelas 2

↦ park chanyeol  
anak band, satu klub penyayang binatang bareng sooyoung, kelas 2

↦ do kyungsoo  
wakil ketua OSIS, anak klub sains, paling tenang dan alim segeng, kelas 2

↦ kim jongin  
aktif di hampir semua olahraga, temen kecil seulgi, ngeband bareng chanyeol, kelas 2

↦ oh sehun  
satu band dengan chanyeol, temen sekelas wendy dan seulgi, rada pendiam karena paling muda di gengnya

 


	2. valentine (kai, seulgi)

Seulgi dan Sooyoung hampir saja berjalan melewati pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Sooyoung segera berhenti dan Seulgi mengikutinya, berbelok dan masih lanjut mengobrol.

“Masih ada satu karung, sih, di rumah. Nanti kubawa setengahnya. Cukup, ‘kan?”

“Cukup banget.” Sooyoung pun menuju arah yang berbeda, tetapi ia berhenti untuk menunggu kalimat pamungkas dari Seulgi.

“Ya udah nanti gue anter ya ke rumah lo. Atau ke ruangan klub aja?” Seulgi juga menuju arah barisan loker yang berbeda.

“Ke rumahku aja. Nanti malem, ya. Kalau mau ikut _streetfeeding_ -nya juga boleh, Sabtu pagi, jam delapan, kumpul di ruangan klub.”

“Lihat keadaan, ya, gue kabarin lagi ntar.”

“Yoi.”

Pembicaraan pun berhenti, Seulgi menghilang di balik barisan loker dan Sooyoung pun menuju loker pribadinya, yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya mengambil sebuah ensiklopedia mini. Sooyoung pamitan untuk ke kelas lebih dulu, dan Seulgi hanya mendengarnya lewat gema di ruangan. Ia masih terpaku di depan pintu lokernya, dan tak lama kemudian dia pun bergumam,

“Punya siapa, sih ....”

Sebuah kantong kertas tergantung di _handle_ lokernya, dengan pita manis berwarna merah jambu dan aksen hati yang bertaburan sebagai motifnya. Seulgi mengintip isinya, secara refleks berkata _hah?_  saat mendapati sebatang cokelat di dalamnya.

“Apa-apaan ....”

* * *

Wendy tidak menyadari kedatangan Seulgi ke sampingnya sampai gadis itu merenggut _headset_ sebelah kanannya, yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan ajang karaoke curi-curian itu.

“Numpang make Instagram lo, dong.” Kantong kertas itu segera diletakkannya ke atas meja.

Mata Wendy menatap bergantian pada Seulgi, kantong kertas itu, lalu Seulgi lagi.

“Numpang bikin _story_.”

“Buat apaan?” Wendy mengernyit, sekarang perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada kantong kertas itu. “Lo dapet hadiah Valentine? Sepagi ini? Sadis! Harus kasih tau yang lain!”

Seulgi kelabakan dan langsung berusaha merebut HP Wendy, terjadi sedikit kericuhan karena Wendy berusaha mengelaknya. Akhirnya mereka berdamai dengan Wendy yang mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya ke udara, “Tunggu bentar, bentar, bentaaar! Ceritain dulu ada apa? Mau pamer lewat IG gue? _Gooood, why_?”

“Dengerin gue dulu, nonaaa!” Seulgi memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Wendy. Sesudah Wendy diam dan cuma menatapnya dengan mengerjap-ngerjap jenaka, Seulgi lega dan langsung bercerita, “IG lo lebih banyak pengikutnya dibanding punya gue. Gue mau bikin pengumuman, siapa yang merasa ketinggalan cokelat di pintu loker gue. Kasian, ‘kan, ini hari Valentine. Siapa tau dia kelupaan lalu—”

Jika bisa, rahang Wendy akan jatuh sekarang juga. Dalam hatinya membatin, _punya temen gini-gini amat ya Tuhaaaan!_

“Neng, Neng Seulgi cantik. Itu. Cokelat. Buat. Elo.”

“Memangnya tau? Siapa tau ini cuma punya orang yang kelupaan—terus sekarang dia nyari? Kalo ini memang buat gue, pasti ada tulisan atau apalah gitu. Ucapan kek, apa kek. Ini ucapannya nggak ada sama sekali. Pasti nih orang yang mau ngasih baru setengah jalan, naroh di loker gue buat nulis sesuatu, terus kedistraksi, lalu kelupaan. Sini deh, gue bikin pengumuman.”

“Seulgiiii lo ini gimana sih, surat-surat kaleng tuh lazim aja di Valentine. Penggemar rahasia emang suka nyembunyiin diri. Kali-kali aja ini baru langkah pertama. Ini cokelat emang buat elo, yakin deh gue. Nggak usah bikin pengumuman-pengumuman segala. Jangan bikin malu gue ah. Ck.” Wendy pun melirik-lirik kantong kertas itu. Dia sempat mengintip isinya, dan itu termasuk cokelat yang ‘lumayan’ mahal. Harus mengirit uang jajan sehari jika ingin membelinya, bagi anak sekolah seperti dia dan Seulgi. 

“Tapi—tapi ‘kan ada kemungkinan kayak gitu ....”

“Sssh, elo ini.”

“Gue bakal tetap bikin pengumuman.” Seulgi memeluk kantong kertas itu, mengantisipasi tatapan lapar Wendy. Namun tebersit juga dalam benak Seulgi, jangan-jangan memang benar. Tapi ia merasa terlalu jauh dari kemungkinan seseorang memberinya cokelat—karena hal itu mendekati mustahil dalam pandangannya. Ia tak pernah mencoba menarik hati laki-laki, ia tak pernah tebar pesona, ia bukan Juhyun yang bisa membuat cowok berlutut hanya dengan sekali lirik, ia bukan pula Wendy yang bisa membuat cowok bilang _iya_ cuma dengan sekali kerutan kening, ia cuma cewek setengah tomboy yang hobi lompat gawang dan main lempar lembing. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin, Ia membatasi dirinya dari rasa ingin bilang _iya_.

“Tapi jangan di IG gue. Nggak mau gue.”

Wendy susah dicapai tanpa kesepakatan khusus, akhirnya Seulgi mengalah dan membuka diri ke berbagai kemungkinan. “Gue bikin di akun gue sendiri, lo _repost_. Gue kasih batas sampai jam pulang, kalo ternyata emang nggak ada yang ngaku kehilangan, berarti gue makan cokelatnya pas pulang nanti. Gimana?”

Merasa temannya akhirnya bisa logis sedikit, Wendy akhirnya setuju. “Ya udah kalo gitu. Ayo aja. Buru gih bikin _story_ -nya. Bentar lagi jam pertama, nih.”

Seulgi mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuat video _boomerang_ sedemikian rupa tentang cokelat tak bertuan itu. Ia menambahkan _caption_ ,

‘ditemukan di loker nomor 327. kalo ada yang ngerasa kehilangan, DM gue ya. gue tunggu sampe jam pulang, kalo nggak, angus’

 _Story_ itu segera muncul di lama depan Instagram Wendy. Dengan beberapa klik dia memposting ulangnya, dan menambahkan _caption_ ,

‘temen gue nggak mau ge-er guys jadi tolong bantu doi ya’

* * *

Belum satu menit bel istirahat berbunyi, belum juga Seulgi memutuskan untuk makan apa, belum pula Seulgi beranjak dari bangkunya, Yerim memimpin pasukan-tiga-orang yang langsung menyerbu ke dalam kelasnya. Muka Yerim sudah semringah dan bisa saja dia melompat-lompat girang di ambang pintu andai saja kelas Seulgi dan Wendy sudah agak sepi.

“Kak! Lo dapet cokelat Valentine? _Oh my Goood_!” Yerim dengan antusias bertepuk tangan, kemudian tanpa sengaja memukul meja Seulgi terlalu keras saking antusiasnya. “Gue yang seneng loh!”

“Dapet punya orang,” celetuk Seulgi sambil menyingkirkan buku-bukunya dari jangkauan pandang. “Di kelas lo ada yang ngerasa kehilangan, nggak?” Kemudian ia menengok ke balik bahu Yerim, di mana Juhyun yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya menggeleng-geleng. “Di kelas lo, Kak Juhyun? Atau di kelasnya Bang Junmyeon?”

Sooyoung di samping Juhyun cuma memijat keningnya, sementara itu Juhyun memutar bola matanya. “Itu tuh pasti buat kamu, deh.”

Seulgi menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak. “Nggak mungkin. Kita tunggu sampai jam pulang.”

“Ayo kita taruhan.” Di sampingnya, Wendy menyeret kursi agar lebih dekat pada gengnya. “Gue taruhan, yang ngasih pasti orang deket-deket sini juga.”

“Wendy!” tegur Seulgi. “Ih.”

“Siapa yaaa?” Yerim menangkupkan kedua tangannya. “Kok aku punya firasat itu ... adalah ....” Dia melirik-lirik Wendy, kemudian Juhyun—yang kemudian mengangguk kepadanya. Si tertua di geng mereka sepertinya selalu tahu bahasa dan gestur adik-adiknya dengan baik. Juhyun segera memberi isyarat pada Yerim untuk diam. Namun si bungsu itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang semakin cerah dua ratus persen. Dia langsung melompat ke arah Juhyun dan mengajaknya tos dengan kedua tangan—yang disambut Juhyun dengan setengah hati. Yerim masih menggenggam tangan Juhyun setelah itu. Seulgi cuma memandang wajah mereka berdua dengan datar.

“Pokoknya gue mau nunggu sampe pulang. Titik.”

Sooyoung ber- _huu_ ria di samping mejanya.

* * *

Sampai mendekati jam pulang, kotak DM Seulgi kosong. Ia melirik ke arah Wendy yang sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya. Wendy tampaknya menyadari, kemudian dia menoleh, mengangkat alisnya ke arah Seulgi. Perempuan itu menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

Seulgi mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan telunjuknya. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kantong kertas itu dari tasnya. Membukanya, lalu mengamati cokelatnya. Ia mengendus-endus cokelat itu, kemudian meneliti apakah ada bagian yang terbuka, sempat mencurigai jangan-jangan ada yang mengisenginya dengan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam cokelat itu. Memasukkan obat tidur, misalnya. Atau ramuan permen muntah—yang masih dipercayainya bisa dibuat di luar dunia Harry Potter. Atau, parahnya, narkotik. Strategi penyelundupan dan perekrutan anggota geng pecandu melalui serbuk opium yang diselipkan di dalam cokelat, mungkin. Namun hati Seulgi menertawakan ide terakhir. Terlalu konyol.

“Lihat, gaes, temen kita masih nggak terbiasa sama hadiah romantis~”

Ia mendapati Wendy sedang merekam kelakuannya. Ia mendengkus keras-keras, tetapi Wendy hanya tertawa-tawa saja sambil membagikan rekaman sekian detik itu ke dalam grup obrolan geng mereka.

* * *

Seulgi menghampiri Yerim yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang area parkir sepeda. Ia memintanya tanpa memberi tahu Yerim lebih detil beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tampaknya Yerim takkan keberatan dengan apapun. Seperti biasa, perempuan itu selalu membuka dirinya untuk apapun pada orang lain, satu hal yang sangat disukai Seulgi darinya.

“Nebeng, ya. Gue mau ke rumah Yura. Deket sama rumah lo kan ya?”

“Oh, Kak Yura. Iya, deket. Tiga langkah dari teras.” Yerim nyengir. Dia juga belakangan baru tahu kalau tetangga barunya di depan rumah adalah rekan organisasi Seulgi. “Sekarang, nih? Kalo nggak salah biasanya tiap Kamis lo latihan renang, Kak?”

“Gue dispen dari latihan.” Seulgi menepuk-nepuk sadel belakang sepeda Yerim. “Urusan OSIS sih ini. Mau bikin pamflet buat kegiatan minggu depan, Yura nggak masuk hari ini, dia sakit. Jadi gue aja yang ke rumah dia.”

“Oke deh. Ayo naik!”

“Loh, gue di belakang nih?”

“Duh Kak, Kim Yerim kuat! Ngeboncengin Kak Sooyoung aja gue bisa. Tumpangan spesial hari ini di Hari Valentine buat kakak gue tersayang.”

“Elah.” Seulgi pun naik, menghadap ke depan. Ia memakai celana pendek di balik roknya, tak begitu peduli akan seperti apa pakaiannya setelah ini.

Tak seberapa jauh dari arena parkir, Yerim membuka pembicaraan. “Jadi, gimana nih cokelatnya?”

“Nggak ada tanggapan,” ucap Seulgi santai. “Ya udah, _deal_ ini punya gue. Nih, lagi gue makan. Mau?”

Yerim tertawa nyaring, lantas ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi terputus karena ia melihat seseorang yang familiar di dekat gerbang utama sekolah. “Kak Jongiii~n!” ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jongin, anak kelas sebelah Seulgi, tersenyum padanya sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

Di belakangnya, Seulgi juga melambaikan tangan. “Jooonggggg—iinnn!” Lalu ia menggigit cokelatnya dengan girang. “Lo masih ada utang ke gueeee, jangan lupa yaaaa!” teriaknya girang, tak peduli di mana mereka sedang berada, ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tak peduli pula pada sepotong cokelat yang mengganjal pipinya. Ia juga sengaja melambai-lambaikan tangannya sampai ia dan Yerim jauh melewati Jongin, yang berdiri santai saja dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Cengiran Yerim tak pudar-pudar. “Ciye, disenyumin Kak Jongin.”

“Apaan. Udah bosen gue liat senyum dia.”

“Tapi senyumnya tadi beda lho, Kak.”

Mata Seulgi membelalak. “Jangan-jangan dia lirik-lirik cokelat gue. Senyuman mupeng, tuh! Tapi gue emang sengaja sih mau pamer-pamer cokelat ini. Ini kan cokelat mahal. Bodo amat dia ngiler.”

“ _Huuuu_.” Yerim mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, setengahnya karena gemas. Sekarang dia mengerti perasaan Wendy.

* * *

Malamnya, saat Seulgi sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidur setelah menyelesaikan setengah dari komik yang dibelinya minggu kemarin, ia mendapat satu pesan masuk pribadi. Dari Jongin, hanya sepatah kalimat _hoy_ , yang membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya.

> _seulgi:_   _ape_
> 
> _seulgi: mau ngopi pe-er fisika pak woon lagi ye_
> 
> _seulgi: belum kelar gue_
> 
> _seulgi: males_

Agak lama Seulgi menunggu balasannya, sampai ia bosan memelototi ruang obrolan mereka. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil cokelat yang masih tersisa separuh di dalam lemari es. Sekembalinya dari dapur, Jongin telah membalas pesannya.

_jongin: nggak lah, itu gue udah kelar, sori ya weee_

_jongin: soal cokelat tadi_

Seulgi hampir tersedak.

            _seulgi: jangan bilang ini punya elo_

_seulgi: sialaaaan_

_seulgi: napa baru bilang sekarang dodolllll padahal lo liat_ story _gue kan tadi_

_seulgi: gue ga mau ganti cokelatnya pokoknya_

Seulgi tidak jadi menggigit cokelat itu, ia langsung kehilangan hasratnya.

            _jongin: kagak lah_

Perempuan itu mengetik balasannya dengan tak sabar, tak peduli pada keterangan ‘jongin sedang mengetik’ pada bar status di atas.

            _seulgi: atau lo pengen_

_seulgi: gara-gara gue panas-panasin di gerbang tadi_

_seulgi: gak_

_seulgi: gue ga mau beliin_

_seulgi: lo kan masih punya utang ke gue_

Keterangan ‘jongin sedang mengetik’ itu tak berhenti terlihat. Seulgi tak berkedip mengamati layarnya.

Jongin ternyata mengirim sebuah foto.

Foto cokelat yang sama di atas tempat tidur. Kening Seulgi berkerut.

            _seulgi: hah_

_jongin: gue juga punya_

_jongin: kita kembaran yeee_

Otak Seulgi tak berhasil memproses kode-kode Jongin.

_seulgi: maksud lo apa_

Jongin tak membalasnya sekian lama, Seulgi pun memandangi cokelat itu dengan rasa campur aduk. Lanjut makan, atau tidak?

            _jongin: gue beli cokelatnya dua_

Seulgi makin gemas.

            _seulgi: ya terus kalo dua kenapa_

_seulgi: mau manas-manasin gue karena bisa beli dua?_

_seulgi: dih tangmentang cokelat mahal, dipamerin_

Tak begitu lama, balasan pun muncul.

_jongin: satunya di tangan lo_

_jongin: lo udah tujuh belas masih aja lemot ya_

Seulgi lantas menatap cokelat di tangannya lagi. Sejurus kemudian, ia terperangah.

_seulgi: LO NGASIH HADIAH VALENTINE KE GUE???_

_seulgi: nggak, ini nggak nutupin utang lo ke gue_

_seulgi: bakal masih gue tagih besok_

Di seberang sana, di kamarnya yang temaram, Jongin cuma bisa menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal.

* * *

[ **beberapa jam sebelumnya** ]

Ruang latihan band itu tiba-tiba jadi riuh cuma gara-gara tawa Chanyeol seorang.

“Jongin, eh, sumpah, gue baru liat _story_ -nya. Bener kata Wendy, temen dia yang satu itu emang harus pake jurus blak-blakan.”

Jongin melepaskan perhatiannya dari video yang baru saja diputarkan Sehun untuknya. “Apaan?”

“Tuh, si Seulgi. Lo nggak bisa pake kode-kodean macem cokelat diletakin di pintu loker dia segala. Harus terang-terangan deh sama dia itu. Kalo gini terus cara lo, kayaknya sampe lebaran kuda pun dia nggak bakal sadar. Cepet, gih, ngaku ke dia kalo itu dari lo.”

“Ya tapi kan—”

“Ngapain malu, lah. Perasaan lo berdua di depan satu sama lain udah putus urat malunya. Percaya deh, semua bakal baik-baik aja.”

Jongin termenung. Ia mengenal Seulgi sebaik mengenal dirinya sendiri. Namun belakangan ini, perasaan itu maju dan mundur karena bercampur-aduk dengan asumsi-asumsi lain. Bagaimana jika Seulgi malah jadi sebal? Atau Seulgi benci hal-hal seperti ini?

Namun ia harus mencoba.

(Hasilnya? Jangan tanya Jongin.)


	3. band (chanyeol, wendy)

Jongdae masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa repot-repot mengetuk. Musik langsung berhenti, dan dari sudut ruangan Chanyeol menyambutnya, “Woaaah, Jongdae! Masuk, bro!” ia pun meninggalkan _sound system_ yang sedang diutak-atiknya, melewati Jongin yang masih memukul-mukul drumnya dengan ringan. “Wiih, bawa makanan! Dari mana lo?”

Jongdae meletakkan gelas-gelas yang berisi es kopi ke meja di sudut ruangan, berikut kotak besar berisi donat. Kamera _mirrorless_ masih tergantung di lehernya. Tasnya cuma dicangklong di bahu kiri. “Abis _hunting_ sama temen-temen. Dikit lagi gue lupa lo minta gue dateng. Sori telat, ya.”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Chanyeol langsung mencomot dua donat. Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya beranjak dari instrumen mereka untuk menyerbu makanan. Chanyeol menambahkan, “Nggak papa, lo telat aja sering-sering. Makanannya banyak gini. Seneng gue.”

“Bukan dari gue.”

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah, seakan-akan melanjutkan makan adalah dosa. “Lah?”

“Ini titipan Bang Junmyeon. Gue sama klub make dia dan Kak Juhyun buat model hari ini. Dia tau gue mau ke sini. Makanya suruh beliin buat lo semua.” Jongdae menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk sambil bertopang pada punggung kursinya.

“Tuh sepasang mau _prewed_? _Hunting_ foto aja berduaan terus,” komentar Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

“Biasa, _couple of the year_. Kan mereka hits. Untung di kami kalo porto isinya mereka semua,” jawab Jongdae enteng, nadanya kedengaran bangga. “Jadi, tentang pertanyaan lo, gue cuma punya satu saran. Lo mintanya cewek, kan?”

“Yoi,” jawabnya sambil meminum kopi dengan cepat.

“Wendy.”

Chanyeol berhenti menyeruput. Ia melirik Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berdua cuma berpandangan, tapi tak lama kemudian Jongin mengangguk.

“Lo coba dengerin suara dia deh. Perhatiin kalo ada acara-acara padus. Cocok buat tipe lagu apa aja. Bisa ngerap, malah. Gue pernah ga sengaja denger sekali dan gue kaget, bisa juga dia. Doi juga akustikan sama temen-temen deketnya. Gue cuma rekomenin dia kalo mau ngeband. Dia paling gaul soalnya, cocok sama gaya lo-lo pada.” Jongdae mengedikkan dagu ke arah mereka bertiga. “Hebat main instrumen juga.” Jongdae mulai menghitung dengan jarinya, “Wendy bisa gitar, piano, seruling, saksofon, dan sekarang lagi seneng belajar akordion.”

Chanyeol masih menimbang-nimbang.

“Sebagai ketua tim padus yang tau karakter anak-anak buah gue, gue cuma rekomenin dia.”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, “Ntar gue coba samperin. Lo berdua setuju aja kan?”

“Gue sih oke aja,” sahut Jongin. “Wendy temen deket Seulgi. Gue tau gimana orangnya. Aman, lah.” 

* * *

Ada tiga orang di sudut depan ruang loker yang berbicara dengan suara rendah ketika Wendy masuk. Wendy melihat mereka, dan mereka cuma melempar senyum. Wendy membalasnya dan segera berlalu. Orang-orang itu lanjut berbincang dengan suara pelan lagi. Ruang loker selalu jadi wadah gosip paling mendukung.

Di ujung baris kedua, tempat loker Wendy berada, ada Chanyeol yang sedang meletupkan permen karetnya. Wendy menyapanya pelan, “Hei.” Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangkat tangan.

Wendy mengambil sebuah USB drive, dan ketika ia menutup pintu lokernya, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah bersandar pada loker tepat di samping milik Wendy. “Halo.”

Perempuan itu menelengkan kepala. “Ada apa nih?”

“Mau ikut band gue nggak?” Chanyeol tak ingin basa-basi.

“Band? Wow, tiba-tiba banget.”

“Kurang personel. Vokalis kami sebelumnya pindah sekolah berapa bulan lalu. Kayaknya bakalan ada lomba bentar lagi.”

“Wow.” Wendy menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

“Lo hobi nyanyi kan? Suara lo bagus, tau. Kata Jongdae lo juga lihai main instrumen.”

“Wah si Jongdae. Dia nih yang nyaranin? _Oh my God_.”

“Napa? Lo nggak suka ngeband?” Chanyeol lebih mendekat lagi, sadar bahwa pesonanya kadang susah ditolak wanita. Namun di hadapannya, Wendy bergeming, tampak tak terpengaruh. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mulai membaca sifat wanita ini. Jangan-jangan benar gosip yang berembus sejak dulu, yang sudah jadi rahasia umum di angkatan: pesona Wendy tak kalah kuat. Tatapan matanya cukup membuat seorang laki-laki untuk bilang _ya_ , terlebih saat Wendy tak berkedip begitu.

“Bukannya nggak suka, sih. Jadwal gue padet,” katanya sambil tertawa, lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya sendiri di udara. “Nggak juga lah, emangnya gue artis.”

“Iya, kan, Red Velvet,” singgung Chanyeol tentang nama geng mereka berlima, yang membuat Wendy tergelak. “Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Red Velvet?”

“Elah, lo bisa aja. Gini nih, band kan tim. Gue harus cocok dulu sama timnya.”

“Personelnya gue, Jongin sama Sehun. Lo udah kenal dua-duanya.”

“Loh iya, ya, Jongin. Lupa gue, Jongin kan ngeband sama lo.” Wendy juga bersandar pada lokernya. “Jadi gimana, gue boleh orientasi dulu, nih?”

“Dipersilakan banget.” Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. “Sore ini, jam enam, gue tunggu di mana?”

“Ketemu di Kafe Universe.” Wendy membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol. “ _Deal_.”

Senyuman Chanyeol lebar sekali. “Sini HP lo. _Save_ nomor gue, ya.”

* * *

Wendy baru saja keluar dari barisan antre di konter kopi kafe Universe, mendapati Chanyeol sedang celingak-celinguk di bagian luar. Ia berjalan cepat dan menyapa si penjemput.

“Jalan kaki aja ya,” ajak Chanyeol sambil menyusuri trotoar, “deket kok apartemen gue dari sini.”

“Yang lain udah dateng?”

“Jongin baru aja nyampe pas gue berangkat ke sini. Sehun udah dari pulang sekolah.”

Chanyeol tidak bohong, hanya satu belokan dari kafe tersebut, kemudian menyusuri sebuah jalan menanjak, gedung apartemen Chanyeol berada tak jauh dari tanjakan tersebut. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ia tinggal sendiri, apartemen itu dulunya milik kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menikah. Apartemen itu terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali sendiri, sehingga ia modifikasi sebagiannya sebagai studio.

Di dalam studio, Jongin sedang duduk dengan kaki ke atas meja kecil sambil bermain gim, dan Sehun menyetel gitar _bass_ -nya.

“Yo, gue bawa calon vokalis kita, nih.”

“Oh, Wendy.” Jongin cuma menoleh sebentar. “Met dateng. Moga betah.”

“Belom resmi woy.” Wendy berjalan pelan-pelan, mengobservasi sektiar sambil meneliti. “Salam dari Seulgi.”

“Salam-salam. Nggak terima gue kecuali salam tempel.” Jongin kemudian terdiam sejenak. “ _Salam tempel_. Oh iya Seulgi punya utang ke gue. Makasih udah ngingetin. Ntar gue tagih.”

“Lo bedua itu napa sih hobi banget ngutang-ngutangan gantian gitu,” celetuk Wendy, “anggaran rumah tangga tuh harusnya milik bersama.”

Jongin cuma mencibir, lalu sibuk lagi dengan permainan ponselnya. Wendy melirik ke sudut-sudut. Di dinding, ada rak-rak kaca berisi _action figure_ koleksi Chanyeol, lalu ada gitar yang digantung di dekatnya. Ada rak kecil berisi buku-buku, rak itu tidak penuh dan susunannya tak begitu rapi. Di bagian lain, ada poster-poster; Coldplay, Owl City, hingga yang klasik seperti Queen, Scorpions, dan Air Supply.

Satu hal yang sangat menarik hati Wendy, ada sebuah _bass_ dengan warna dominan putih-biru yang digantung di samping poster Coldplay, dengan sebuah tanda tangan pada bodinya. _Biru_. Wendy langsung tersenyum cerah.

“Gue mau jadi vokalis. Tapi boleh pegang instrumen, ya? Gue mau yang itu,” tunjuknya.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak. “Apa? Itu? Nggak, nggak boleh!”

* * *

“Jadi Wendy beneran lo tolak, nih?” Jongdae membuka bungkus rotinya dengan kasar, lalu menarik sembarang kursi untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang terburu-buru mengerjakan PR-nya, yang harus dikumpulkan tepat setelah jam istirahat ini.

“Keanggotaannya masih _gue suspend_.”

“Alah gaya lo.” Jongdae menengok PR Chanyeol, lalu tertawa melihat rumus-rumus yang berantakan, yang Chanyeol salin tanpa mengerti sepenuhnya dari buku temannya. “Rugi lo kalo nolak Wendy.”

“Ya abis mau gimana? Itu _bass_ favorit gue! Hadiah _giveaway_ yang gue perjuangin sampe begadang seminggu! Ada tanda tangan Chris Martin, masa gue serahin aja langsung ke dia?”

“Ya dia nggak minta juga kali. Dia cuma minjem. Emangnya dia bakal bawa pulang tuh barang? Selama dia jadi anggota band lo, benda itu masih dalam pengawasan lo. Emangnya tanda tangannya juga bakal ilang kalo dipake Wendy? Chris Martin nggak mungkin kasi tanda tangan pake spidol papan tulis?”

“Hah, Chris Martin bikin tanda tangan pake spidol papan tulis?” Di balik Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti.

“Bikin gosip aja lo,” balas Jongdae.

“Kenapa, kenapa?” Baekhyun langsung menuju meja Chanyeol, menopangkan kedua tangannya di atasnya. “Ada rame-rame apa?”

“Ini nih, nolak kesempatan emas. Ada vokalis cantik mau masuk band doi, doi tolak cuma gara-gara nih orang pelit.”

“Woy! Siapa?”

“Wendy, anak kelas sebelah.”

“Men!” Baekhyun menggebrak meja. “Artis sekolah itu! Turun pamor band lo kalo nggak make dia! Keburu dia direbut band lain nyaho lo!” Baekhyun pun membungkuk, mendekati wajah Chanyeol. “Denger-denger anak kelas sepuluh, geng Hwangjun itu mau bikin formasi ulang bandnya. Tau kan lo dulu Hwangjun pernah ngejar-ngejar Wendy waktu zaman-zaman orientasi? Wendy masuk band Hwangjun baru tau rasa.”

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari buku PR-nya. “Serius? Hwangjun yang dulu pas SMP pernah hampir ngalahin band gue di lomba antarsekolah?”

“Elah, gue, Byun Baekhyun, sumber berita nomor satu lo pertanyain. Buru gih sono cari Wendy!” Baekhyun menambahkan efek dramatis pada beritanya dengan menggebrak meja, memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gampang mendidih, kompetitif tak ketulungan, maka PR itu pun terlupakan begitu saja. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, berlari tanpa peduli seperti apa berantakannya kursi yang baru ia tinggalkan.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun berpandangan. “Beneran, coy?”

“Nggak sih. Cuma buat manasin dia aja. Abisnya dia sama Wendy cocok. Kali-kali aja nyambung pas ngeband. Mana tau bisa jadian, kan? Gue bisa dapet traktiran gede kalo jadi, kan gue yang manasin supaya Wendy masuk band dia.”

“Enak aja. Gue yang pertama kali nyaranin Wendy, kali.”

* * *

“Mana Wendy?” Chanyeol berteriak tak peduli suasana di ambang pintu kelas Wendy. Cuma ada separuh warga kelas, tetapi semua wajah langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, suara seraknya tak pernah gagal mengejutkan orang-orang.

“Lagi di ruang musik kayaknya. Latihan akustikan bareng Seulgi.”

“—Sama dek Yerim juga.”

Tak repot-repot bilang terima kasih, Chanyeol langsung berlari lagi di koridor, menyusuri belokan-belokan dan mengerem mendadak berkali-kali di antara orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk menikmati jam istirahat dengan damai.

Ia hampir terpeleset di depan ruang musik, beruntung ia sempat berpegangan di bingkai pintu. Di dalamnya, yang sedang latihan tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali. Chanyeol mematung di depan ruangan, bergeming.

Wendy menyanyi, Seulgi bermain gitar, dan Yerim sedang bermain _cajón_. Suara Wendy terdengar jernih sekali, dapat mencapai nada-nada tinggi tanpa terlihat kesusahan. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk lirik-lirik yang mendalam, beserta dengan senyumannya yang merekah, seakan-akan musik itu tercipta hanya untuknya.

Chanyeol termangu, membayangkan orang seperti itu yang akan menjadi bagian dari timnya, memikirkan bakatnya yang akan dipamerkan di atas panggung, waktu-waktu yang akan mereka habiskan bersama  untuk berbagi soal lagu-lagu, instrumen, dan musik secara keseluruhan.

“Ngapain, Kak?” panggilan Yerim menyadarkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menjawab, “Wendy, boleh deh!”

Wendy terbengong-bengong, memandangi dua temannya bergantian. Seulgi mengangkat bahu. Sejurus kemudian, ia baru mengerti. “Oh.” Ia mengerjap berkali-kali lebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya senyumannya terkembang cerah. “Boleh beneran? Gue janji deh nggak bakal gue lecetin!”

“Asalkan mau ya jadi vokalis gue, jangan band yang lain.”

“Itu sih beres. Asal gue tetep boleh main sama mereka-mereka ini aja.”

Chanyeol mengenal Seulgi dan Yerim dengan baik, jadi baginya masih tidak mengapa, maka ia pun mengangguk. “Yang ini pengecualian kok.” Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. “Sore ini ke studio lagi ya. Ada yang mau gue bicarain.”

“Siap, bosku!” Wendy dengan sengaja membuat-buat gestur salut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol, lantas melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan. Ia berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan santai, kedua tangan di saku, bersiul-siul bahagia.

Bel berbunyi, dan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak—untuk kemudian berlari lagi seperti orang kesetanan.

“PR gue!!”

 


	4. bike (sehun, yeri)

Sehun bisa berada di mana saja. Sehun mudah beradaptasi. Sehun senang nongkrong di berbagai tempat, walaupun kerjanya pasif, ia senang mengamati kegiatan-kegiatan klub lain. Seperti hari ini, giliran klub fotografi yang sedang ditongkronginya. Klub itu sedang cukup ramai hari ini, karena anggota-anggotanya sedang mencoba teknik potret bunga, mempelajari cara pencahayaan yang baik dan tata letak barang-barang komplementer yang tepat.

Lebih tepatnya, hari ini Sehun mengekori Junmyeon, salah satu senior favoritnya, yang kerap jadi bintang tamu klub fotografi tapi tak pernah menjadi anggota resminya. Salah satunya adalah karena selera foto laki-laki ini bagus, dan selalu tahu momen foto yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Ada pula pacar Junmyeon, Juhyun, yang menyediakan semua bunga-bunga ini. Keluarganya punya toko bunga segar yang cukup dikenal di kota, dan Sehun sering melihat Juhyun wara-wiri jadi _endorser_ bunga-bunga itu di momen-momen tertentu.

Jongdae juga berada di sana, sebagai anggota klub fotografi paling loyal dan ‘fotografer pribadi’ Junmyeon. Ia sibuk mengatur bunga-bunga dan menggeser-geser meja di sekitar jendela, lalu memberi arahan pada beberapa junior yang memperhatikannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Sehun sesekali ingin tertawa, Jongdae terlihat kerepotan sekali. Bersama Minseok, yang tadinya cuma ingin melihat-lihat tetapi malah ikut membantu-bantu, hanya suara mereka yang mendominasi ruangan.

“Eh, eh, _jar_ yang itu, tolong ambilkan. Taruh di sini. Coba foto bunganya dengan itu.”

“Bungannya dimasukkan ke dalamnya, Kak?”

“Nggak, nggak.” Jongdae mendekat. “Direbahin. Coba dulu, bagus nggak. Nih, kelopak-kelopak bunganya. Pastiin cahayanya nggak mantul dari bodi _jar_. Cari _angle_ yang bagus.”

Di luar Jongdae yang sibuk mengatur-atur, Junmyeon yang berduaan dengan Juhyun merangkai bunga-bunga bak memiliki seluruh dunia dan isinya hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Ada satu orang junior yang juga sibuk dengan bunga, tapi sama sekali tidak mengganggu yang lain. Ia tidak termasuk dalam klub, tetapi  Minseok adalah sepupunya, mereka cuma jalan bersama tadi. Ia tampaknya senang sekali dan bermain dengan bunga-bunga, baik rangkaian yang telah difoto atau masih menunggu giliran. Sesekali ia berswafoto dengan bunga-bunga itu.

Dia Kim Yerim, si _social butterfly_ sekolah yang kenalannya mulai dari anak paling cupu di tingkat pertama sampai senior mantan ketua OSIS yang paling terkenal di sekolah.

Sehun berkali-kali meliriknya. Sesekali pula tersenyum tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari.

Yerim menyadari salah satu dinding klub yang dicat berbeda dari yang lain, berwarna pink pastel, yang memang khusus dibuat untuk latar foto. Ia menuju tempat itu, sembari memegang beberapa tangkai tulip merah jambu, dan mencoba untuk berswafoto.

Sehun segera beranjak. Tempat itu terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan jika hanya untuk _selfie_.

“Sini gue fotoin.”

“Eh—wah, Kak Sehun, thanks lho.” Wajah Yerim semakin cerah. Ia menyerahkan HP-nya. “Tolong, ya.”

Sehun agak menjauh sedikit, mengambil posisi yang pas agar bisa memotret Yerim _full body_ , yang berpose dengan manisnya,  Ia mengambil foto beberapa kali, lalu memandangi hasilnya sendiri. “Bagus.” Dikembalikannya HP tersebut. “Pasti abis ini langsung masuk IG.”

“Tau aja Kak.” Yerim melonjak gembira mendapati fotonya. “Makasih yah.”

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mundur lagi. Yerim juga menepi, masih sibuk dengan HP. Di tempat duduknya sebelumnya, Sehun juga diam-diam membuka HP, langsung menuju Instagram.

Yerim langsung memposting foto tersebut. _Dasar anak hits IG_ , celetuk Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan bantuan aplikasi lain, ia pun menyimpan foto tersebut. Masih memandanginya kemudian, Ia merasa perlu bangga karena itu foto yang ia ambil sendiri.

“Udah, deketin aja.”

Sehun tersentak kaget sembari refleks mematikan layar ponselnya. Tepat di samping telinganya, Minseok nyengir lebar. Wajah Sehun langsung merah, merembet sampai ke kuping. Di antara semua orang, kenapa harus sepupu Yerim sendiri yang menangkap basah?!

“Gue dukung kok.”

Sehun menggosok hidungnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Di sampingnya, Minseok tertawa. 

* * *

Berilah satu berita pada salah satu anggota geng seperti Minseok, Baekhyun, atau Chanyeol, maka berita itu akan menyebar dengan mudah. Saat nongkrong bersama di studio Chanyeol, Sehun yang tertangkap basah menyimpan dan memandangi foto Yerim langsung jadi topik hot karena Minseok ikut nongkrong di sana, bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

“Ternyata lo ya, diam-diam.” Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. “Selera lo ternyata yang imut-imut.”

“Apaan sih ....” Sehun cuma bisa menutupinya dengan tawa malu.

“Pedekate gih,” dorong Minseok sambil menggandeng bahu Sehun. “Yerim hobi banget sama sepeda. Bisa kali lo juga naik sepeda ke sekolah terus modus-modusin gitu.”

“Iya, bener, bener!” Baekhyun menepukkan tangannya. “Perlu gue kontakin nih ketua klub sepeda biar lo masuk juga?”

Sehun pikir itu juga ide bagus. Ia mengangguk-angguk, mengundang siulan dari yang lain.

“Di rumah ada sepeda nggak kepake,” timpal Jongdae, “boleh lah lo pinjem dulu sementara belum beli.”

“Di sini juga ada,” tambah Chanyeol, “nggak pernah make lagi gue. Bisa tuh pulang dari sini lo pake trus modus-modusin lewat depan rumah doi. Ntar gue tanyain alamatnya ke Wendy.”

“Gercep abis,” celetuk Minseok, “yang kayak gitu tuh bukan Sehun banget tau gak.”

“Ah kalo gue sih mending langsung gitu. Tuh anak gue percaya banyak yang ngincer!”

“Boleh juga sih ....” Sehun lalu memandang semua orang bergantian. “Tapi masalahnya ... gue udah lama nggak naik sepeda ... terakhir make kapan ya ... pas gue SD deh kayaknya. Gue ... gue jatoh terus kalo pake sepeda ....”

Rahang Minseok langsung menggantung. “Lo nggak bisa naik sepeda?!”

* * *

Petualangan Sehun dimulai pada pukul dua pagi. Dalihnya pamitan untuk menginap di rumah Minseok, lalu menyelinap keluar dari rumah Minseok setelah tengah malam diam-diam. Dengan sepeda pinjaman dari Jongdae dan kursus privat dari Minseok, ia membelah jalanan sepi di sekitar rumahnya dengan mencoba berulang kali mengayuh sepeda itu.

Minseok memandanginya sambil bersedekap. “Untung kaki lo panjang.”

Sehun masih kurang bisa menyeimbangkan diri, berkali-kali ia memijak tanah setelah beberapa meter mengayuh. Ia berhenti mendadak. “Kira-kira orang belajar sepeda berapa lama ya, Bang?”

“Ya tergantung sih. Bocah-bocah aja ada yang sekali nyoba langsung bisa. Sisanya sih tergantung nyali lo pas di jalan raya.”

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia mondar-mandir di hadapan Minseok yang terkantuk-kantuk, memandangnya sambil berpuluh kali menguap.

“Yerim tuh pertama kali nyoba sepeda waktu TK. Dia langsung hobi. Sering banget dulu gue diajak balapan.”

Sehun berhenti di hadapan Minseok. “Ada cerita yang asyik nggak soal dia sama sepeda dulu?”

“Apaan ya ....” Minseok bertopang dagu, menguap lagi. “Gue tetanggaan sama doi sebentar doang sih. Abisnya kan bokap gue beli rumah yang jauh dari rumah dia. Jarang ngumpul lagi, paling-paling pas kumpul keluarga besar waktu Chuseok. Kami beda SD sih gara-gara gue pindah. Yang paling gue inget cuma dia jatoh abis nabrak tiang gara-gara nyoba lepas dua tangan waktu naik sepeda.”

Sehun ingin tersenyum, tapi diurungkannya. Yerim tak jera meski telah mengalami hal memalukan itu, dan penyadaran itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum.

“Coba lagi gih. Cepetan. Gue ngantuk booosssss ....” Minseok lalu menguap lebar lagi.

* * *

Sehun berjalan nyaris sempoyongan di koridor pagi itu. Mereka baru selesai pukul setengah lima pagi, dan Sehun tak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah itu.

Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sayu, dan seragamnya acak-acakan. Ia menguap lebar-lebar. Melihat tiang pun membuatnya ingin bersandar lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sehun hampir saja melakukannya—orang mengantuk memang kadang sedikit kurang fokus—tapi dari arah berlawanan ia melihat Wendy berjalan bersama Yerim. Sehun langsung menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang ala kadarnya, lalu mendeham.

“Kak Sehun!” Yerim menyapa dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangan, yang dengan segera dibalas oleh Sehun dengan gestur sama.

“Hoi,” Wendy mengangkat tangan, mengajak _high five_ , Sehun menyambutnya dengan semangat, tetapi matanya tetap pada Yerim.

Begitu saja. Yerim dan Wendy berlalu, Sehun berhenti pada titik pertemuan mereka, menoleh dan bergeming sampai kedua orang itu berbelok ke perpustakaan. Pemuda itu pun mengusap wajahnya.

Ia akan minta sepeda itu secara resmi pada Jongdae. 

* * *

 _Enak aja minta_ , ucap Jongdae setelahnya, _beli, gantiin duit gue_. Yang tentu saja dituruti Sehun tanpa perlawanan. Sepeda itu pun dengan mudah berpindah tangan, setelah tiga malam berturut-turut menjadi bulan-bulanan Sehun di sekitar komplek perumahan Minseok. Latihan dini hari yang tak sia-sia, meskipun itu artinya ia akhirnya punya kantong mata yang memaksanya memakai _concealer_ , aktivitas ngebandnya kurang fokus karena banyak mengantuk, dan terutama PR yang harus diselesaikan di sekolah dengan menyontek milik Wendy atau Seulgi.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun datang ke sekolah dengan sangat bersemangat. Selain karena ia akhirnya mendapatkan jam tidur yang layak, akhirnya rencana modusnya maju satu langkah.

Sehun tidak sabar menanti jam pulang. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat saja ke tempat parkir sepeda, menunggu Yerim, agar tidak melewatkan jam pulang bersama yang seolah-olah adalah kebetulan. Ia sudah memastikan lewat Minseok bahwa Yerim tidak punya jadwal apa-apa sore itu.

Ia langsung melesat keluar begitu bel berbunyi. Ia sudah membuat sebuah survei singkat tadi pagi, memeriksa di mana letak sepeda Yerim dan memarkir begitu jauh dari sana. Ia sengaja memilih rute memutar, melewati koridor di area sekitar kelas Yerim, agar mereka keluar ke arah parkiran dari tempat yang sama.

Benar saja. Yerim turun dari tangga bersama beberapa temannya, tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun ketika berjalan di depannya. Sehun berusaha berjalan dengan keren, meskipun kepalanya masih panas gara-gara kalkulus di jam terakhir.

Yerim berhenti di sepedanya, tercengang begitu melihat Sehun beberapa meter di hadapannya. “Kak Sehun naik sepeda sekarang?”

Sehun mengangguk kecil. “Bareng, yuk.”

“Rumah kita searah, ya?”

“Gue mau ke rumah Kyungsoo, dia baru nyampe, abis lomba di Jepang dari Sabtu kemaren. Ada yang mau gue ambil. Kalo nggak salah, Bang Minseok pernah cerita rumah lo sama dia searah ya?”

“Iya bener. Yuk Kak.”

Sehun sengaja membiarkan Yerim keluar lebih dahulu. Di dekat gerbang, ia melihat Minseok berjalan bersama Junmyeon, dan laki-laki itu seperti mendeham, yang sebenarnya hanya menyembunyikan tawa. Junmyeon terlihat kaget, tetapi Minseok langsung membisikinya.

“Kak Minseok! Kak Junmyeon, duluan yaaaa!” Yerim begitu polos, yang disyukuri oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat perempuan itu mengayuh sepedanya, keluar dari komplek sekolah.

Yerim bersepeda dengan santai setelah jalanan yang mereka tempuh agak sepi. Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi, membuat Sehun yang berada di sampingnya ingin menyahutnya sesekali juga, yang cuma dilakukannya dalam suara rendah yang malu-malu.

“Udah lama sepedaan, Kak?”

“Nggak, baru-baru ini aja.”

“Ada niat ikut klub nggak nih? Nanti bareng gue ngomong ke Kak Ketua.”

“Wah, gimana ya. Mau sih,” Sehun tersenyum-senyum, “tapi udah banyak kegiatan. Itu nanti bakalan sering _touring_ gitu ya?”

“Yaaa, yang deket-deket aja sih, kalo _weekend_. Sebulan sekali rutin Kak.” Yerim menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah antusias. “Pernah sekali, waktu libur panjang, keluar kota. Rekor gue sepuluh kilometer, dua puluh bolak-balik.”

Sehun tercengang. Ia meneguk ludahnya. _Cadas juga nih cewek_.

Mereka menaiki sebuah tanjakan. Yerim tampak tak begitu terganggu. Begitu sampai puncak, ia melepas kedua tangannya, tertawa gembira, Sehun menyaksikannya dengan was-was. Begitu sampai di turunan, sepeda Yerim meluncur bebas, persis seperti yang ditakutkan Sehun.

Dalam waktu sekian detik, sepeda Yerim menuju arah tepi jalanan, mengarah pada toko-toko. Benar saja seperti yang pernah didengar Sehun tentang sebuah hukum di jalan raya: sekian detik pun bisa membuat perubahan yang sangat besar, apa saja bisa terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Sepeda Yerim menabrak tiang tanpa sempat perempuan itu kendalikan, dan Yerim oleng ke kanan, rebah ke arah trotoar.

Sehun melompat dari sepedanya, meninggalkannya begitu saja di tepi jalan.

“Ups—he he.”

Sehun ingin menyumpah-serapah. Sempat-sempatnya perempuan itu tertawa!

“Gue bisa berdiri sendiri kok, Kak,” Yerim bersikeras bangkit sendiri, tapi Sehun tetap saja bersikeras membantunya, mengajaknya menepi, lalu mendirikan sepedanya, memeriksa apakah ada kerusakan. Sejauh yang mata awamnya lihat, tidak ada masalah.

“Tolong tas gue Kak. Ada _clutch bag_ warna pink, itu tempat P3K. “

Sehun menyadari tangannya gemetaran saat membuka tas Yerim, Masih saat ia menyerahkannya pada perempuan itu, tetapi tampaknya Yerim tak peduli.

Goresan pada kaki Yerim yang tadi cuma terlihat putih sekarang memerah. Luka karena gesekan itu melintang besar pada betisnya. Yerim dengan tenang membuka wadah obatnya, tetapi keningnya mengerut sesaat. “Eh, antiseptiknya abis—belum beli.”

“Gue beliin. Tunggu di situ.” Sehun dengan tangkas menjawab, matanya langsung tertuju pada minimarket tak begitu jauh dari sana. Ia menuju ke sana sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh, lalu kembali dengan berlari pula. Yerim masih senyum-senyum saja di sana, membuatnya makin tidak karuan. Bisa-bisanya perempuan itu menganggap seolah-olah tak ada apapun.

Sehun juga membelikan kapas, walaupun ternyata belakangan baru ia tahu Yerim masih punya benda itu di wadah miliknya—tetapi Yerim tetap menghargai Sehun. Ia pun membersihkan lukanya sendiri. Sehun berlutut di hadapannya. “Biar sini gue bantu.”

“Nggak usah Kak. Jangan repot-repot. Gue jatoh gara-gara ulah gue sendiri. He he. Lagian gue juga udah sering jatoh.”

“Nggak deh, nggak apa-apa.” Sehun dengan lembut mengambil alih kapas dan botol kecil antiseptik itu. “Lain kali hati-hati, ya. Boleh sih nyoba-nyoba, tapi waspada juga.”

Terdengar kikikan geli yang membuat Sehun gemas. “Jadi inget, dulu waktu kecil gue pernah jatoh gara-gara lepas dua tangan gini lho Kak. Nabrak tiang juga. Emang yang namanya Kim Yerim nggak pernah belajar.”

Sehun tak akan bilang-bilang bahwa itu adalah cerita dini hari Minseok yang membuatnya bermimpi tentang Yerim beberapa hari yang lalu. Mimpi tentang lomba sepeda yang mana ia menjadi penonton dan Yerim mendapat juara dua lalu menangis sedih. Dasar mimpi.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Sehun membalut luka itu sesudah bersih.

“Bukannya nggak berterima kasih Kak, sebenernya nggak perlu dibalut juga nggak apa-apa. Gue sering gitu soalnya, he he.”

“Yah, nanti keliatan dong lukanya. Kena kotoran juga bahaya.”

“Ah, luka atau bekas luka itu nggak apa-apa kok. Itu kan bukti kalo kita udah pernah berjuang, atau mencoba, atau belajar. Gue nggak takut lagi sama luka atau bekas luka.” Ia lalu menunjuk pipinya. “Ini, keliatan nggak? Ada bekas luka di sini. Aslinya gara-gara adek gue sih Kak, tapi gue nggak malu. Bekas luka juga bisa jadi memento yang bagus.”

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

_Mamak, gue beneran jatuh cinta mak!_

* * *

Sehun menyadari kedatangan Yerim di ambang pintu kelasnya, tetapi ia pura-pura cuek. Paling-paling Yerim mencari Wendy atau Seulgi untuk kumpul-kumpul geng tiap istirahat.

Perempuan itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sehun akhirnya terang-terangan menatapnya, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Wendy yang tak begitu jauh darinya, mengira Yerim minta memanggilkan perempuan itu.

Tahu-tahu, Seulgi dan Wendy balik menatapnya sambil nyengir-nyengir ria. Wendy mengedikkan dagu ke arahnya, lalu Seulgi bersiul. Sehun menunjuk dirinya. Seulgi gemas, lalu berisyarat dengan gerak bibir, _iya, elu!_

Sehun lalu beranjak menghampiri Yerim. Yerim membawa sebuah kotak berwarna ungu, dengan plastik transparan pada bagian atas, ada logo mahkota kecil pada keempat sudutnya.

“Wah, kue nih.”

“Buat Kak Sehun,” katanya, memberikan sekotak macaron itu.

“Bikinan lo sendiri?”

“Gue sama Kak Juhyun bikin bareng. Rencananya sih kalo ada waktu luang mau buat jualan di IG. Sekalian ucapan makasih juga buat yang kemaren, he he. Makasih yah udah bantuin.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Bukan masalah kok. Lukanya udah nggak sakit?”

“Nggak sakit sama sekali Kak. Makasih lagi, yah. Dimakan ya Kak.”

“Iya.” Sehun tak dapat menahan senyumannya. “Gue yang makasih.”

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan disambut oleh Wendy yang menabuh meja dan Seulgi yang masih bersiul-siul.

* * *

Jongdae langsung membuat kehebohan di ‘markas’ mereka di apartemen Junmyeon. Ada Minseok, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol di sekelilingnya. “Woy! Nggak biasanya nih anak bikin IG _story_ segala!”

Baekhyun melompat ke sisinya dengan segera, mencium aroma gosip teranyar.

Layar ponsel Jongdae menampilkan _story_ Sehun berupa sebuah foto kotak ungu yang terbuka, bagian tutupnya punya logo mahkota, isinya setengah penuh: kue macaron yang juga berwarna ungu. _Caption_ -nya sederhana, hanya sebuah emoji senyum dan tulisan ‘thanks’.

“Wah, itu sih bikinan yayang gue sama Yerim. Yerim yang punya ide, yayang gue yang bikin resep. Mereka rencananya mau bikin akun IG jualan macaron,” ucap Junmyeon memecah keheningan.

Lalu, terjadi keheningan lagi selama beberapa detik. Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Menghubungkan semua fakta itu begitu gampang, mereka hanya begitu terpukau.

Lantas, berubahlah semua itu menjadi keriuhan.

“Temen kita lagi kasmaran gaes!” Baekhyun memukul-mukul punggung sofa dengan hebohnya. “Bentar lagi bakalan ada makan-makan besar buat PJ-nyaaa!”


	5. performance (chanyeol, wendy)

“Kak Wendyyyyy, keluar yuuuuk.”

“Hnnn.”

“Udahan ngambeknya doooong,” Yerim membujuk lagi, “Kak Chanyeol-nya udah pulang koook~”

Agak lama Yerim menunggu, barulah Wendy mau membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Dan mendapati Yerim berdiri di sana, bersama dengan Chanyeol yang membawa sewadah cokelat berbentuk hati dan sebuket bunga mawar.

“Ogah!”

Pintu berdebam di muka Chanyeol dan Yerim.

* * *

Ceritanya berawal dari festival musik kecil-kecilan yang diadakan untuk menyambut rombongan pelajar dari kota lain yang mengadakan studi banding ke sekolah mereka. OSIS menyiapkan daftar acara, yang terdiri dari musik dan aksi teater singkat. Musik terdiri dari para grup yang mendaftarkan diri, serta satu penyanyi solo yang ditambahkan belakangan, tetapi berbuntut drama: Wendy.

Yixing, selaku ketua OSIS, meminta saran Seulgi secara khusus setelah rapat besar untuk memastikan daftar pengisi acara sesuai dengan minat dan tren anak-anak muda. Seulgi adalah tangan kanannya, Yixing percaya akan banyak hal padanya.

“ _Dance break_  buat pembuka ... okelah,” Seulgi mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa daftar. “Taeyong dan geng, gue percaya sama mereka.”

“Trus teater.” Yixing menunjuk salah satu isi daftar di kertas. “Agak nggak enak minta Bang Junmyeon buat tampil, dia kan udah lepas tangan dari festival-festival, tapi yang dateng ini kebanyakan peminat seni, jadi sayang kalo nggak ditampilin.”

“Kak Junmyeon nggak sibuk-sibuk amat juga kok, nggak usah ngerasa gitu lah.” Seulgi pun memeriksa daftar. “Tari, teater, musik dari dua band, okelah. Alokasi waktu berapa sih?”

“Maksimal satu jam, loh.” Yixing mengetuk-ngetuk meja. “Menurut lo cukup nggak?”

Seulgi menghitung dengan jarinya, memperkirakan masing-masing penampilan, jeda antar penampil, serta sela dari para pembawa acara. _Dance break_ sekitar lima menit, teater lima belas, masing-masing lagu dari band sekitar tujuh menit, paduan suara lima menit. “Kayaknya pas-pasan deh.” Tapi perempuan itu lantas menjentikkan jarinya. “Kayaknya masih bisa satu slot deh ini. Satu lagu dari penyanyi solo, kenapa nggak? Biar variatif, gitu.”

“Boleh juga sih. Ada saran siapa?”

“Ah kalo gue sih udah pasti nyodorin Wendy, lah. Siapa lagi?”

“Nanti gue omongin sama temen-temen. Corat-coret aja di situ dulu.”

“Oke ... Wendy. Tampil abis padus bisa kali ya?” Namun perempuan itu berhenti sebentar. “Eh, tapi dia kan juga anak padus ....”

“Padusnya yang tampil anak-anak tingkat pertama. Udah konfirmasi ke Jongdae kok. Itu atas kesepakatan mereka bersama.”

“Sip deh, berarti oke nih ya. Gue kasih tau Wendy dulu.”

* * *

Chanyeol mendapat pemberitahuan langsung dari Yixing setelah semua anggota OSIS setuju tentang perubahan yang diusulkan Seulgi. Chanyeol mendapat kabar itu paling terakhir, ia dipersilakan memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh bandnya.

“Jadi cuma jatah dua lagu nih?” Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kertasnya. “Kalo nggak salah gue usulin tiga ya waktu itu?”

“Waktunya mepet, bro. Lo harus bagi sama band anak tingkat pertama.”

“Duanya lagu ori loh ini. Gue yang nulis. Kan bagus buat ditunjukin ke anak-anak yang studi banding. Tapi lagu _cover_ sayang juga dibuang, soalnya ini lagu andalan. Gue suka banget Coldplay soalnya.”

“Ya kecuali lo coret salah satu _performer_ sih. Emang ada yang mau?”

Chanyeol mengamati lagi daftar acara yang diserahkan Yixing. Ia mengernyit sebentar. “Gue punya posisi tawar ke Wendy nih. Lagian dia kan juga vokalis gue. Dia tau seberapa penting lagu yang mau kami bawain. Coret dia aja ya? Gampang kok kalo urusan Wendy sama gue.”

“Beneran nih?”

“Iya bener dah. Percaya aja kata Park Chanyeol.”

Yixing mengambil daftar itu dari Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya percuma dan hanya sebagai gestur pengalih perhatian karena sebenarnya ia hafal di luar kepala isi acaranya. “Perasaan gue nggak enak tapinya ....”

“Santai lah.”

* * *

Namun, di sisi lain, Seulgi sudah telanjur memberi tahu Wendy soal slot tambahan untuknya, dan perempuan itu langsung bersemangat luar biasa.

“Gue mau nyanyiin lagu Whitney Houston pokoknya! Akhirnya gue punya kesempatan buat nyanyiin itu, _oh my god_ sohib gue tersayang makasiiiih banget udah kasih gue kesempatan!” Wendy tak ragu-ragu untuk memeluk Seulgi meski mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. “Gue traktir lo kopi tiap pulang sekolah sampe minggu depan deh!”

* * *

Puncak masalah terjadi ketika mereka berlatih di studio Chanyeol pada malam harinya.

“Gue mau solo bentar nih, nggak papa ya? Jongin, _break_ dulu deh, lo beliin kita kopi, kartunya ambil aja di tas gue.”

“Siap, Non!” Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dan salut ke arah Wendy.

Sesudah Jongin berlalu dan Sehun pergi ke toilet, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Wendy yang sudah siap menyanyikan bagian awal ‘Without You’.

“Gue mau kasih tau sesuatu boleh ga sih?”

Wendy menurunkan _mic_ -nya. “Apaan?”

“Kita jadi bawain tiga lagu.”

“Hmmm, oke.”

“Jadi itu artinya salah satu _performer_ harus dicoret.”

“ _Then_?”

“Lo ga jadi solo. Gue udah bilang langsung ke Yixing.”

“Hah? Enak aja!”

* * *

Ngambeknya Wendy berlanjut sampai esok hari. Chanyeol frustrasi karena tiga puluh pesannya tak dibalas-balas sepanjang hari sekolah. Ia mulai mencari sekutu untuk memenangkan hati Wendy, minimal membuat sebuah _deal_ agar perempuan itu tak lagi merajuk.

Ia mulai memperhitungkan seluruh anggota geng Wendy untuk diajaknya menjadi penengah. Seulgi? Coret. Apapun yang terjadi, Seulgi pasti memihak Wendy, Chanyeol tak mungkin mengharapkannya. Kak Juhyun? Jangan harap. Yang ada pasti Chanyeol dimarahi. Satu-satunya cowok seantero sekolah yang bisa membuat Kak Juhyun bertekuk lutut cuma Bang Junmyeon. Sooyoung? Bisa diperhitungkan, tapi dengar-dengar bahwa Sooyoung sayang sekali dengan Wendy karena perempuan itu loyal padanya dan menjadi guru privatnya untuk mata pelajaran bahasa asing. Ia masih belum mencoret Sooyoung.

Terakhir, Yerim. Ini kandidat paling potensial. Yerim bisa berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa menjadi musuh yang lainnya. Dia anak gaul yang tak pernah lupa caranya untuk tetap murah hati pada siapa pun.

Maka, dia pun segera menuju area kelas tingkat satu untuk mencari perempuan itu.

Diajaknya Yerim pulang bersama ke rumah Wendy, menemuinya untuk bicara-bicara hangat (maunya). Tak lupa membeli bola-bola cokelat dalam wadah berbentuk hati dan sebuket mawar. Biasanya perempuan luluh dengan hal-hal seperti ini, pikirnya. Lalu membelikan _hoodie_ untuk Yerim, yang cocok untuk dipakai bersepeda di sore hari, sebagai imbalan bayar di muka untuk jasanya.

Wendy ada di rumah petang itu, dan membukakan pintu dengan ringan hati untuk Yerim yang dikiranya datang sendiri. Tahu-tahu begitu Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu, tanpa kado karena ingin menunjukkan niat tulus terlebih dahulu, dia langsung pergi dan menolak untuk bertemu.

“Ayolah Kak, Kak Chanyeol tulus nih.” Yerim mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. “Dia mau ngomongin masalah itu. Dia mau kok nego.”

Chanyeol menyenggol Yerim sambil berbisik, “Gue kayak lagi jualan.”

“Ye, biarin.”

Chanyeol berdeham. “Wendy ... Wendy sayang yang cantik ... kita omongin dulu yuk ....”

Terdengar gertakan dari dalam, “Pacar bukan, rayu-rayu iya!”

Yerim menutup mulutnya menahan geli. Chanyeol membuat-buat ekspresinya, membisikkan sesuatu lagi lebih pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi Yerim mendengarnya, “Bentar lagi kok itu.” Ia pun lekas-lekas menjadi serius lagi. “Abis ini kita telepon Yixing, ya? Tapi sebelumnya lo keluar dulu. Kita putusin lagu mana yang ga jadi ditampilin biar lo bisa solo. Oke? Ini, bunga sama cokelatnya udah nunggu, kasian dikacangin.”

Chanyeol menunggu dengan detak jantung tak karuan. Akhirnya, Wendy membukakan pintu untuknya dan Yerim. “Masuk, gih.”

Lelaki itu terperangah sebentar saat masuk ke dalam kamar Wendy. Agak kaget ternyata lebih besar daripada perkiraannya. Ada sebuah _keyboard_ , meja belajar, lemari besar,  serta pintu untuk ke ruangan lainnya, entah semacam _walk-in-closet_ atau ruang baca, karena Chanyeol melihat ujung sebuah rak dari arah sini. Dan dengan semua barang itu, masih ada ruang yang cukup untuk dua _bean bag_ dan satu sofa, serta karpet bulu kecil di lantai. Wendy duduk di _bean bag_ warna biru sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

“Asal lo tau aja sih ... gue pengen tiga-tiganya ditampilin karena semuanya bagus terutama karena vokal lo. Band ini nggak ada apa-apanya tanpa vokal lo, Wendy, tanya aja sama Jongin dan Sehun. Jadi plis ... jangan ngambek.”

“Lo nggak konsul ke gue dulu sih. Main coret-coret aja, langsung ke Yixing pula. Mentang-mentang koneksi pribadi lo ke dia. Gue telanjur _excited_ tau nggak? Lagu yang mau gue bawain itu cita-cita gue banget buat dibawain di festival.”

“Ya udah, menurut lo aja, mana yang nggak usah dibawain sama band kita?”

“Lagu ori cukup satu, kali. Nggak usah pamer banyak-banyak. Orang-orang bakal tetep tau bakat lo bikin lirik hanya dari satu lagu, kok. Bawain Limitless Sky aja, yang Heart nggak usah.”

“ _Personally_ lo lebih suka yang Limitless Sky?”

Wendy mengangguk.

“Padahal gue bikin Heart dengan lebih serius ....”

“Terserah lo dah kalo urusan itu, cuma ya ... ya ini kayaknya egois sih ... gue juga mau nyanyi solo ....” Wendy mulai kelihatan merasa bersalah, wajahnya gamang, kemarahannya telah benar-benar mereda. “Karena gue nggak pernah dapet kesempatan itu dari tahun pertama.”

Hati Chanyeol meluluh. “Iya, deh, Sayang, kita bawain dua lagu aja, lo boleh solo kok.”

Yerim pura-pura batuk. “ _Sayang_.” Anak itu pun segera dapat lirikan maut dari Chanyeol dan Wendy—tapi dia cuma terkikik.

“ _Deal_ , ya?” Wendy memastikan. “Bentar lagi bakalan ada pensi antarsekolah di region kok. Juga ada acara semacem ekshibisi di mal, kita bisa manggung lagu lo di acara lain.”

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tersenyum gembira. “ _Deal_.”

Setelah acara perjanjian dadakan itu bubar, Wendy ikut Chanyeol untuk ke studionya. Yerim berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, menikmati keberuntungannya sebagai orang paling hoki sore ini. Cokelat gratis dari Wendy dan Chanyeol? Cek. _Hoodie_ baru sebagai balas jasa? Siap. Gosip baru untuk geng mereka, soal Chanyeol yang kelepasan memanggil Wendy ‘sayang’ dua kali? Angkuuut!


	6. broken heart (kai, seulgi)

Jongin sedikit menyesal telah menolak tawaran Sehun untuk pulang bareng satu jam yang lalu. Ia menolak dengan alasan ingin memiliki lapangan basket untuk dirinya sendiri, latihan teknik-teknik yang sudah ditinggalkannya setelah vakum main basket sejak SMP. Sekarang sekolah sudah sangat sepi, hampir-hampir tidak ada orang. Rasanya garing jika harus pulang sendiri.

Ia sengaja mencari jalan memutar untuk menuju gerbang depan, mencari-cari sisa orang yang mungkin ia kenal agar bisa diajak pulang bersama.

Suara terdengar dari ruang musik yang terbuka. Wajah Jongin berubah jadi cerah. Biasanya penghuni ruangan ini adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya dekat— _circle_ -nya memang tak jauh-jauh dari pemusik. Lagu yang dimainkan terdengar putus-putus.

Jongin berbelok ke ruangan tersebut, menemukan seseorang duduk memunggungi pintu di depan sebuah piano. Ia kenal sekali punggung itu.

“Seulgi, oy!”

Seulgi menoleh pelan. Jongin kaget. Wajahnya tidak seperti Seulgi yang biasa; capek, melas, dan sepertinya butuh tepukan di punggung. Jongin pura-pura pasang wajah bahagia sambil berjalan masuk. “Masih di sini aja lo. Yuk, pulang.”

Seulgi manyun. Kening Jongin makin berkerut. Seulgi melamun sebentar di depan piano, tangannya berhenti menekan tuts.

“Lo kenapa sih?” Jongin menotol-notol pundaknya.

Seulgi lalu mengambil tasnya yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas bangku panjang. Dia mencangklong tas itu pada bahu kanannya, lalu beranjak menjauhi piano dengan langkah gontai.

“Napa sih ni anak,” gumam Jongin, tapi masih terlalu nyaring untuk didengar Seulgi.

“Gue patah hati,” ucap Seulgi singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan begitu saja, meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo.

* * *

Jongin mulai bergerilya mencari informasi. Siapa sih cowok yang berani matahin hati Seulgi? Ia mulai menyeleksi orang-orang yang tepat untuk digali informasinya.

Wendy sudah pasti pilihan tepat. Dirinya dan Wendy satu band, Wendy juga nempel terus ke Seulgi semacam perangko. Namun, sudah pasti ada perjanjian tak tertulis di antara Wendy dan Seulgi jika ada sesuatu yang rahasia, Wendy pasti memegangnya erat-erat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Siapa tahu Seulgi sudah menyegel mulut Wendy?

Kesampingkan Wendy dahulu, ada Sooyoung. Sooyoung satu klub pecinta binatang dengan Chanyeol, jadi tidak susah mendekatinya. Sooyoung calon potensial, jadi masih memungkinkan. Akan tetapi, Sooyoung sedang berada di luar kota untuk lomba modelling. Tidak bisa dijangkau sekarang juga.

Yerim, boleh juga. Tapi biasanya Yerim tidak akan memberi informasi secara gratis. Namun, mengadakan pertemuan dengan Yerim lalu memberinya hadiah sebagai sogokan bisa-bisa menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa berprasangka. Cowok itu lagi giat-giatnya mencari cara buat pedekate, tapi anaknya malu-malu kucing. Histori _browser_ di HP-nya penuh trik-trik ngajakin ngedate. Jongin jadi tak tega. Rasanya jadi seperti mengkhianati Sehun walaupun itu bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya bisa mengadakan pertemuan rahasia, tapi mata ada di mana-mana, gosip bisa muncul dari arah tak terduga. Jongin pernah mengalami hal serupa waktu SMP dan ia benar-benar kapok.

Juhyun, sudah pasti dicoret. Jongin mana berani dengan perempuan itu. Galak sih tidak juga, tapi Juhyun seolah-olah punya kharisma yang bisa bikin cowok-cowok menunduk setiap kali melewatinya. Tatapan esnya bisa membekukan semua orang (kecuali Junmyeon).

Akhirnya, dari semua kandidat itu, memang mau tak mau harus mendekati Wendy lebih dahulu.

Jongin mengeksekusi rencananya keesokan sorenya, saat jeda latihan band. Ia menarik kursi ke hadapan Wendy.

“Gue butuh cerita dari lo.”

“Cerita apaan?” Wendy menaruh gitarnya ke samping, disandarkan pada dinding.

“Soal Seulgi.”

“Elah. Soal cokelat valentine lo yang gagal itu? Halah, Seulgi suka kok, ga mau aja bilang ke elo.”

Jongin mencebik, walau dalam hatinya mendadak berbunga-bunga. “Bukan itu.” Ia mendekat sedikit, setengah berbisik. “Doi lagi deket sama cowok, ya?”

Wendy membuat-buat ekspresi mengejek. “Iya, kan elu.”

Jongin mendengkus. “Serius, dong.”

“Lah emang siapa lagi cowok yang deket sama dia selain lo, yang udah temenan sejak belajar merangkak?”

“Ya kali aja temen dia di klub olahraga, gitu. Atau siapa, kek. Atau dia lagi naksir cowok tapi diem-diem aja?”

Wendy membaca muka Jongin yang melas. Dia mengernyit sebentar, tetapi kemudian tersenyum cerah, merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang brilian.

“Soalnya gue ketemu dia kemaren sore. Dia sendirian di ruang musik. Mainin piano kayak orang patah hati. Gue ajak pulang bareng gitu, trus gue tanya kenapa dia kayak melas banget. Eh dia ngomong, _gue lagi patah hati_.”

Wendy tertawa keras dalam hati. “Oh, gitu.” Dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. “Lo mau tau?”

“Pake nanya lagi.”

“Emangnya kalo lo tau siapa yang patahin hati Seulgi lo mau ngapain?”

“Ya gue mau bikin perhitungan lah. Enak aja. Gue yang jagain Seulgi dari dia kecil, eh dibikin sakit hati gitu.”

Wendy ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi benar-benar tak tega. “Ya udah, kalo gitu, gini aja saran gue.” Wendy memajang ekspresi serius yang benar-benar membuat Jongin juga jadi serius dan mendekatkan kursinya pada Wendy. “Lo, berhenti main petak-umpet soal perasaan lo ke Seulgi. Ngomong. Ngomong di depan dia, di tengah-tengah keramaian. Sekalian kasih dia hadiah. Kenapa? Biar lo buktiin ke seantero sekolah, kalo lo-lah yang berhak untuk jagain Seulgi. Biar orang-orang liat kalo ada apa-apa sama Seulgi, urusannya sama lo.”

“Nembak di tengah lapangan gitu?” muka Jongin berubah horor. “Gila—”

“Lo liat Seulgi lagi patah hati kan? Biar dia lupa sama sakit hatinya ya bikin kejutan gitu aja. Apalagi dia itu sebenarnya sayang sih sama lo, kalo menurut gue. _At least_ sayang ke temen masa kecil, yang gue yakin bakal berkembang kalo lo bener-bener serius berhubungan sama dia. Dan ... doi tuh gak bakal peka-peka kalo pake kode doang. Cokelat valentine aja _fail_ kan? Mending langsung ngomong.”

“Tunggu, tunggu— _biar orang-orang liat_. Berarti cowok yang bikin sakit hati Seulgi itu ada di sekolah kita? Siapa orangnya?”

“Alah, itu urusan belakangan. Lo berani nggak ngomong?”

“... Gue pikir-pikir lagi deh ....”

Wendy mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. “Serah lo deh nantinya gimana. Gue cuma ngasih saran.”

Jongin mengelus dagunya. “Hadiah ... hadiah apaan enaknya? Cokelat aja nggak mempan di dia ....”

“Seulgi lagi seneng banget sama band Australia: 5 Seconds of Summer. Bulan depan tuh band mau konser di sini. Lo beli aja tiketnya, gampang.”

“Gitu ....”

Wendy menepuk lengan Jongin keras-keras. “ _Good luck_ , ya.”

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan. Pikirannya sudah lari ke mana-mana.

“Heh, apaan tuh deket-deket.” Dari pintu, Chanyeol menunjuk, yang membuat Jongin refleks memundurkan kursinya. 

* * *

_Mampus_ , pikir Jongin. Hal yang disarankan Wendy bakal mengubah segalanya dalam hidupnya mulai sekarang. Seulgi adalah teman baiknya sejak mereka belum bisa bicara, dan jika mereka pacaran, hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Walaupun selama ini sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman biasa. Seulgi pernah menginap di kamarnya, ia pun terbiasa keluar-masuk kamar Seulgi seperti kamarnya sendiri. Pulang bersama, pinjam-pinjaman baju, saling peluk dan pegang seperti hal itu adalah hal paling natural. Punya nama panggilan yang cuma mereka sendiri yang bisa memakai satu sama lain. Paling-paling cuma status yang berubah.

Jongin sempat ingin mundur, ingin membiarkan semuanya seperti ini saja karena pertimbangan-pertimbangan barusan. Akan tetapi, ia teringat lagi wajah Seulgi hari itu. Wajah sakit hati dan sedihnya—Jongin ingin sekali meninju muka siapa saja yang membuat Seulgi seperti itu.

Dan, akhirnya, ia memutuskan: ia tak akan membuat Seulgi seperti itu.

Keputusan Jongin pun bulat.

Ia menyalakan laptopnya, mencari info soal konser yang dikatakan Wendy. Ia tahu band itu, ia pernah mendengarkan beberapa lagu mereka dan menjadikannya referensi.

Konser di Seoul itu akan diadakan dua minggu lagi ...

... dan tiketnya sudah habis terjual.

_Mampus lagi_ , gerutu Jongin.

* * *

Jongin memulai gerilya yang lain lagi: soal tiket.

Ia sudah memposting misi pencarian di SNS pribadinya, dengan mengirimi pesan-pesan pada orang tertentu. Ia tidak bisa mencari secara terang-terangan melalui retweet atau snapgram yang disebarkan—Seulgi mengikuti seluruh akunnya. Bukan kejutan lagi namanya.

Satu hari penuh, tidak ada kepastian. Jongin mulai tidak sabar, ia mencari-cari koneksi lain selain teman-temannya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada anggota keluarganya yang punya pekerjaan berkaitan dengan konser-konser musik.

Barulah ia ingat saat malam harinya: sepupu ayahnya ada yang bekerja di sebuah agen promotor. Walaupun setelah ia cek di keterangan konser tersebut, promotornya bukan promotor tempat pamannya bekerja tersebut. Akan tetapi ia mencobanya, siapa tahu sang paman punya koneksi.

“Tolong ya, Paman, dua tiket saja. Aku tidak peduli di mana tempatnya, asalkan aku bisa mendapatkannya. Ya ... terima kasih.” Jongin mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus bersemangat. Tinggal selangkah lagi, tapi masih belum pasti. Ia sudah memikirkan bingkisan-bingkisan yang akan ia berikan pada pamannya setelah ini.

Jongin menunggu setengah hari di sekolah dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Ia curi-curi kesempatan mengintip kelas Seulgi, dia tidak ada di dalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, deg-degan menunggu soal tiket dan ingin melihat perempuan itu. Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu, perempuan itu makin sibuk saja sekarang.

Jam pelajaran terakhir tidak bisa diikuti Jongin dengan konsentrasi yang sangat terganggu. Menanti notifikasi pada HP. Ia terkantuk-kantuk menunggu—

—hingga akhirnya, tibalah saat-saat yang diharapkan Jongin.

            _aku dapat tiketnya, dua, agak jauh dari panggung, tapi lumayan_

_ambil sore ini di kantorku_

Seandainya saja tidak ada guru di depan, Jongin akan melonjak kegirangan.

* * *

Tiket di saku Jongin terasa sangat berat hari itu. Sejak bangun pagi ia merancang berbagai skenario yang tepat untuk mengaku pada Seulgi. Di depan kelasnya, pada pagi hari—rencana itu lumayan, tetapi mungkin kurang heboh. Wendy barangkali akan meremehkannya. Di jam istirahat, takutnya Seulgi sibuk di ruang organisasi atau sedang bersuka ria makan di kantin (selera makan perempuan itu memang luar biasa, Jongin mengaku kalah).

Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, selain berharap pada spontanitas semesta yang (semoga saja) berpihak padanya hari ini.

Kemudian, ia baru sadar: jam olahraga kelasnya sama dengan jam olahraga kelas Seulgi. Buru-buru ia kembali ke ruang loker dan mengambil tiket yang berada di pakaian seragamnya.

Dia main basket di tengah-tengah halaman, sementara itu kelas Jongin dibebaskan untuk memilih olahraga apa saja. Lapangan hampir penuh karena bergabung dengan tingkat lain. Jongin berteriak sekeras mungkin dari sisi lain lapangan.

“Seulgi!”

Seulgi mundur setelah menembakkan bola dari tepian lapangan. “Apa?”

Jongin berlari kecil, berhenti di jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Seulgi, tetapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang. Segera dia keluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku celana olahraganya. “Gue punya tiket 5SOS!”

Seulgi terdiam, mulutnya menganga. Jongin merasa menang.

“Gue bakal kasih cuma-cuma ke elo,” ia sengaja berteriak keras-keras, “tapi lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?”

Seketika, lapangan menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin. Jongin mendadak merasa dingin pada tengkuknya ketika semua orang mengamatinya begini. _Sudahlah_ , pikir Jongin. Ia sudah telanjur menelanjangi dirinya. Ia pun menambahkan, “ _Please_?”

Ekspresi di wajah Seulgi langsung berubah menjadi senyum semringah. “Mau! Mana tiketnya?!” Ia pun berlari menuju Jongin.

_Semudah itu?_ Jongin membatin. Keheningan pada lapangan langsung berubah menjadi sorak-sorai. Cie-cie yang berlanjut, kamera yang mengarah pada mereka, dan Jongin yakin ia mendengar teriakan meriah Wendy entah dari sudut mana.

_Lalu, gimana?_ Jongin panik ketika Seulgi berada di hadapannya. Harus memeluk Seulgi, begitu? Atau mencium keningnya? Gila, malu berat. Pada akhirnya ia cuma tersenyum kikuk, lalu menyerahkan tiket itu yang diterima Seulgi dengan gembira. Perempuan itu langsung memeluk Jongin, erat sekali.

“Makasih banget loh, elo emang yang terbaik! Akhirnya gue dapet tiketnyaaaa! Ga jadi patah hati lagi gue!!” Seulgi berdiri di hadapannya, kegirangan, memandangi selembar tiket yang seolah-olah datang dari surga itu. Matanya mengerjap cepat, lalu menatap Jongin dan tiket itu bergantian. “Jadi ... kita sekarang pacaran, nih?”

Jongin melongo. “Lo tadi bilang mau ....”

Seulgi terdiam, senyumnya pudar sedikit, yang membuat Jongin merasa ingin menghapus ingatan semua orang yang berada di lapangan.

“Ya gak papa deh, toh orangnya elo juga. Gue udah kenal lo luar-dalem. Makasih ya, beb, lo emang yang terbaik. Lo emang paling tau obat patah hati gue. Gue ke kelas dulu ya, nyimpen ini. Ntar kececer lagi. Sekali lagi makasih yah!”

Jongin melepas kepergian Seulgi dengan senyum semringah. Beberapa teman menghampirinya, menepuk punggungnya, merangkulnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Lo emang berani_ , begitu kata mereka, _cadas gaya lo_ , tambah yang lain.

_Beb_ , ulang Jongin dalam hati, seraya mengingat-ingat nada bicara Seulgi dan wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu. _Seulgi emang ngegemesin deh, ga boong._ Dan senyumannya tadi adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Jongin lihat dalam hidupnya. Seakan-akan ekspresi sedihnya beberapa hari lalu tak pernah ada.

Kemudian, ketika Seulgi hilang dari pandangannya, barulah datang penyadaran itu:

_jadi sebenarnya Seulgi patah hati gara-gara nggak dapet tiket doang?!_

* * *

Hal itu dikonfirmasi Wendy saat Jongin mengobrol japri dengannya.

Belasan stiker tertawa ngakak dihamburkan Wendy di ruang obrolan. Wajah dan kuping Jongin panas membacanya.

            _wendy: gue sengaja ngerjain lo_

_wendy: biar lo berdua jadian aja sih_

_wendy: kan gue mak comblang yang baik_

_wendy: abis lo berdua ngegemesin, yang cowok gengsian yang cewek ga pekaan_

Jongin menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Wendy?

Tiba-tiba saja jendelanya diketuk. Jongin lekas-lekas membukanya. Kebiasaan seperti ini hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang.

“Hey.” Wajah Seulgi yang cerah-ceria membuat Jongin lupa obrolannya dengan Wendy. Seulgi lalu nyengir di hadapannya. “Cuma mau _say hello_ , sih. Hehe.”

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Harusnya tak ada yang berubah dari interaksi mereka. Apalagi Seulgi menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja. “Hey juga.”

“Nggak ada yang berubah, kan, dari kita berdua?” Seulgi bertopang pada bingkai jendela Jongin. “Atau kita harus pake nama panggilan khusus?”

“Eh ... nggak usahlah.” Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Tapi terserah elo, sih.”

“ _Beb_ kedengarannya kekanakan banget, deh, gue jadi geli. Jijay ah kalo dipikir-pikir lagi.” Dia tertawa. “Nggak usah deh yah? Santai aja. Yang berubah sekarang paling yaaa, gue tau lo sayang gue secara spesial dan sebaliknya. Kita saling melindungi, oke?” Seulgi mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang langsung disambut oleh Jongin. Nostalgik sekali. “Kita udah kenal baik. Baik, banget, sampe gue rasa ga ada yang bisa gantiin lo di hidup gue. Gue emang punya banyak temen, lo juga, tapi cuma lo yang paling tau semua kejadian memalukan di hidup gue dari gue kecil,” tambahnya, sambil tertawa.

“Jadi status pacar cuma supaya gue ga bocorin aib-aib lo, nih?” balas Jongin sambil tertawa juga.

“Ya nggak lah.” Seulgi pun nyengir lagi. “Lo salah satu orang terbaik dalam hidup gue, _despite_ semua kekurangan elo, lo yang tau banget gue gimana, dan gue yakin lo tau banyak cara untuk bikin gue bahagia. Sebaliknya, gue juga. Gue tau apa yang bikin lo sebel dan bikin lo bahagia. Thanks, yah.” Seulgi mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. “Gue pulang dulu. Sampe ketemu besok.”

Jongin memandangi Seulgi sampai dia memasuki rumahnya.

Yah, berterima kasih pada Wendy tak ada buruknya juga. Besok ia akan traktir cewek itu makan.

 


	7. dear (chanyeol, wendy)

Chanyeol menulis bagian akhir dari lirik yang sedang dibuatnya, kemudian membubuhkan tanggal pada sudut bawah kertasnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak pertama kali mencoba membuat lirik, hanya sebagai pengingat.

Wendy menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, tetapi pura-pura tidak peduli sampai perempuan itu memanggil. Ia mengambil botol sodanya, meminumnya sambil melirik Wendy.

“Ajarin aku bikin lagu dong, Sayang.”

Chanyeol tersedak, menyemburkan minuman sodanya.

* * *

Chanyeol masih kepikiran sampai esok harinya gara-gara ucapan _sayang_ yang membuat dunianya gonjang-ganjing. Yang membuatnya tidak merasa tenang adalah, setelahnya, Wendy tetap bersikap santai padanya, tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu, dan memintanya untuk mengajari dengan bersemangat, seperti dirinya yang biasa. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Lelaki itu harus menepuk pipinya berkali-kali saat jam pelajaran untuk memfokuskan diri, meredam gaung kata _sayang_ yang seperti dering alarm di pagi hari: mengganggu tapi harus dimaklumi keberadaannya.

Oke, Chanyeol memang berlebihan. Itu cuma kata-kata yang bernada canda, guyon, khas obrolan ringan ala Wendy. Jongin mungkin akan segera mengatainya, _dih, baperan lu!_ , Baekhyun akan menertawakan sambil mengejek, _biasanya juga elu yang ngejar-ngejar cewek dan bikin cewek baper, rasain lu kena karma_ , dan Junmyeon, sebagai ketua geng yang bijaksana, mungkin akan menepuk bahunya sambil bilang, _gimana? sedep kan rasanya dibikin baper?_

Memang tidak ada yang menolong sama sekali.

* * *

“Jadi gini ya rasanya baper?”

Sehun cuma menelengkan kepala. Chanyeol tahu Sehun adalah pilihan terbaik untuk curhat, dengan kemungkinan pem- _bully_ -an yang paling kecil di antara yang lain. Mungkin karena dia paling muda, jadi paling polos dan tidak terlalu berani mengganggu dengan komentar yang macam-macam.

“Baru pertama kali, ya?”

“Gue juga nggak ngerti kok sampe segininya.” Chanyeol memukul-mukulkan stik drum tanpa irama yang pasti. “Rasanya tuh kayak, duh, suara Wendy waktu manggil gue gitu tuh imut banget. Halus. Bayangin dipanggil kayak gitu sama dia tiap hari ....”

“Udah, buru, tembak aja.”

“Gimana caranya?”

Sehun memandangnya tak percaya.

“Lu jangan mulai-mulai _bully_ gue deh. Gimana caranya biar gue nggak ditolak, gitu?”

“Emangnya Wendy mau sama elo?”

Chanyeol langsung memukulkan stik itu keras-keras ke atas meja, dan stik itu patah jadi dua. Sehun memandang itu dengan horor, kemudian berdiri, mundur perlahan. “Sori, gue lupa gue ada janji mau traktir Yerim. _Bye_!” Sehun pun kabur dari ruang musik, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan gema suaranya sendirian.

“Emang dasar ya ....”

* * *

Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Sehun ada benarnya juga. Daripada ditolak dan pahit belakangan, mending diselidiki dulu. Chanyeol memulai dari Seulgi, menemuinya yang sedang menunggu entah-siapa di gerbang sekolah pada jam pulang.

“Sendirian, lo?”

“Nunggu Jongin. Mau boncengan.”

“Tumben nggak sama Wendy.”

“Wendy ada rapat sama Jongdae dan Yixing. Ngewakilin tim padus. Tau dah ngebahas apaan.”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. “Eh, ngomong-ngomong—”

“Ngomong-ngomong apa-apaan lo mepet-mepet cewek gue?” Lantas, ada bunyi kring-kring sepeda yang sengaja dibunyikan berulang-ulang sampai terdengar sangat berisik.

“Apaan sih, cuma ngobrol doang dah, posesif amat.” Chanyeol melirik Seulgi yang cuek, cuma mencebik.

“Yuk, Seulgi, pulang. Ntar kita nggak kebagian loh.”

“Kebagian apaan?” Chanyeol ikut nimbrung.

“Ngikut aja lu.”

“Udah nggak papa, kasih tau aja dia alamat kafenya. Itung-itung buat bantu dia ngemodusin Wendy.”

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan senyuman miring yang bagi Chanyeol adalah pertanda buruk. “Elo ... elo suka sama Wendy?” sengaja dia menaikkan volume suaranya, yang membuat Chanyeol buru-buru melepas tasnya dan berbuat seolah-olah ingin menampar muka Jongin memakai tas tersebut.

“Kurang keras, Bos!”

Jongin tertawa keras seakan-akan baru menang lotre. Seulgi lalu menuju sepeda Jongin, menaiki bagian belakangnya, berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan di pundak cowok tersebut. “Udahan ya, mau ngantri _cheese tea_ yang baru dan murah dulu. Ada diskon buat pasangan. Dua blok dari rumah gue, deket minimarket. Moga sukses nembaknya—moga Wendy mau sama elo. _Bye_!”

Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit Jongin. Pakai tang.

* * *

Pilihan berikutnya adalah Jongdae. Jongdae, Chanyeol pikir, adalah orang ternormal nomor dua di geng setelah Kyungsoo. Setidaknya pendapatnya bisa diperhitungkan. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo lagi _unavailable_. Tuh anak sibuknya di akademis minta ampun, di level yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Chanyeol.

“Lo terakhir kali suka sama cewek kapan?”

Jongdae melepas perhatian dari kamera yang sedang dipegangnya, menatap Chanyeol yang datang padanya dan langsung bertanya tanpa ba-bi-bu. “Tiba-tiba banget ... ada apaan sih lo?”

“Udah, jawab aja.” Chanyeol menyeret kursi dari sudut ruang klub fotografi tersebut, menaruhnya di samping Jongdae dan duduk sambil bertopang pada punggung kursinya.

“Kapan ya ... tahun kemaren kayaknya.”

“Nggak lo tembak?”

“Apaan, ceweknya ternyata rese gitu. Setia banget. Setiap tikungan ada.” Jongdae kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kameranya. “Lo lagi suka sama cewek?”

“Iya.”

“Wendy, ya?” tanya Jongdae santai.

Chanyeol langsung duduk tegak. “Jongin bocorin ke elo ya?!”

“Nggak lah. Gue tau sendiri. Keliatan banget, tau. Lu naif juga ternyata.”

“Keliatan gimana?” Chanyeol menggeser kursi itu lebih dekat pada Jongdae.

“Lo ngintilin dia mulu. Apa-apa prioritasin dia. _Bentar ya, gue lagi di rumah Wendy_. _Bentar ya, gue beliin kopi buat Wendy dulu. Eh, Wendy sukanya yang mana ya?_ ” Jongdae mengangkat alis ke arah Chanyeol. “Gimana nggak keliatan?”

“Dia lagi deket sama seseorang nggak? Atau dia lagi suka sama cowok?”

“Lah mana gue tau, gue bukan temen curhat dia. Tanya Seulgi, gih.”

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan di udara. “Udah, itu tuh ide buruk. Kayaknya mata Jongin ada di mana-mana.”

“Elah, lo takut sama Jongin. Nggak mungkin juga kali Jongin cemburu sama lo, apalagi ngehajar elo.” Jongdae lalu meletakkan kameranya di atas meja. “Atau temennya yang lain. Kak Juhyun?”

“Mana gue berani! Levelnya beda!”

“Yerim?”

“Gue ga mau cari masalah sama Sehun yang lagi seneng-senengnya modusin dia.”

“Sooyoung?”

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. “Oh ... iya, Minggu ini gue ada jadwal _streetfeeding_ kucing jalanan sama doi ....”

“Udah, korek aja.”

“Siap!” Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi, saking bersemangatnya sampai kursi itu bergeser. Ia segera angkat kaki dari sana.

“Ngomong-ngomong ada anak padus baru, ganteng, dia lagi seneng minta ajarin sama Wendy!”

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak di ambang pintu. “Hah?”

“Canda. Nggak ada kok. Gue cuma mau bikin elo panas.”

“Bodo amat!” Chanyeol pun langsung melesat pergi.

* * *

Kegiatan _streetfeeding_ itu berlangsung di pinggir kota, yang diikuti oleh seluruh anak klub, ditambah beberapa orang sukarelawan dari sekolah mereka juga. Sooyoung, sebagai ketua, dengan semangat membagikan _dry food_ pada para anggota untuk diberikan pada kucing atau anjing jalanan di sepanjang jalur hari ini. Dia juga membawa serta anjingnya, Haetnim, yang sudah berteman baik dengan anjing Chanyeol, Toben.

Sambil menggiring anjing mereka, Chanyeol memulai obrolan dengan hal-hal ringan yang kelewat biasa, contohnya cuaca.

“Enak juga angin pagi ini.”

“Iya, pantes yang lain pada bawa temen. Seger buat jalan-jalan pagi gini sih.”

“Lo, nggak bawa temen-temen lo? Geng terhits.”

Sooyoung tertawa kecil. “Kayaknya mereka masih pada ngorok, deh. Tadi malem abis _girls night out_ , soalnya.”

“Rame-rame, nih, ceritanya?”

“Yoi.”

“Nggak sama pacar masing-masing?”

“Bang Junmyeon lagi ada acara makan malem keluarga sama kolega-kolega bapaknya. Nggak bisa ditinggalin buat ngapelin Kak Juhyun, katanya. Jongin lagi keluar kota, ke tempat neneknya. Kak Juhyun sama Seulgi jadi jomblo semalem.”

“Hooo.” Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. “Wendy juga jomblo nggak, sih?”

“Iya. Lagi nggak ada yang deketin juga. Tembak aja dah.”

Chanyeol berhenti. Toben menggonggong terganggu. _Bos, lanjut dong!_ “Kok semua orang tau, sih?”

Sooyoung tertawa lepas. “Nggak semua orang, kok. Wendy nggak. Dia tuh polos banget soal cowok, bodo amat soal cinta-cintaan. Nggak pekaan juga. Untung di elo kok.”

“Lo tau dari mana coba?”

“Seulgi,” jawab Sooyoung enteng. “Tapi emang keliatan jelas, sih. Lo pernah nulis lirik lagu buat dia, kan?”

“Tau dari mana?”

“Wendy sendiri yang cerita. Dia nunjukin demo yang lo buat. Gue langsung mikir, duh, jarang-jarang cowok bikin lagu khusus buat cewek gini kecuali ada rasa.”

Chanyeol mulai berpikir, _jangan-jangan yang bego selama ini adalah gue?_

“Wendy lagi doyan-doyannya dengerin lagu punya the 1975. Terus, karena nggak paham kode-kode, mending ngomong langsung ke dia. Nggak perlu hal-hal romantis nan dramatis kayak Jongin nembak Seulgi deh, dia nggak perlu yang gitu-gituan. Sederhana aja. Saran gue sih, apapun yang berhubungan sama musik, dia pasti suka. Jadi kalo lo mau yang spesial-spesial, berkesan, tapi tetap ‘Wendy banget’, tembak pake lagu.”

Chanyeol merenung. _Bener juga. Tunggu apa lagi?_

Lalu, Toben menggonggong lagi. Lebih keras.

“Iya deh iya, ini kita lanjut jalan lagi, Bos Kecil.”

* * *

Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh turun dari bus, sambil memeluk erat-erat benda yang baru ia beli di daerah Gangnam. Ia memelankan langkahnya, dua blok dari jalan menuju studionya, mengecek ponselnya yang berdering berkali-kali, ia abaikan terus sejak berbelanja tadi.

> _wendy: lo di mana?_
> 
> _wendy: lo yang punya studio, lo yang telat_
> 
> _wendy: mau sampe jam berapa? bentar lagi mama gue jemput_

Hari ini sebenarnya bukan jadwal latihan, tapi Chanyeol yang tidak sabaran sengaja membuat-buat alasan latihan supaya Wendy datang ke studionya demi rencananya. Awalnya Wendy tidak menyanggupi, gara-gara ia dan mamanya harus pergi ke luar kota untuk menghadiri acara keluarga, tapi Chanyeol membujuk-bujuk dengan pesan yang memelas yang membuat perempuan itu tak tega.

Chanyeol berlari lagi seperti mengejar perampok.

Ketika ia tiba di studionya, Jongin dan Sehun sedang santai di ruang tengah, dan Jongin mengerjainya dengan membuat-buat ekspresi seperti menyayat leher, _mati lu_ , katanya tanpa suara. Chanyeol segera menuju ruang studio.

Wendy cuma sedang santai memainkan ponsel sambil bernyanyi pelan. Chanyeol mengendap-endap—dan menyadari bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan Wendy adalah bagian dari demo yang ia buat. Ia tersanjung, berpikir bahwa mungkin Wendy tak juga terlalu marah padanya.

“Hei.”

“Datang juga lo akhirnya.”

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Wendy mengangkat alis, sesaat kemudian matanya membeliak; sebuah vinil dari band favoritnya saat ini, the 1975. _Whoaaa_ , katanya, tanpa ada suara, yang membuat Chanyeol nyengir.

“Buat lo.”

Wendy menerimanya tanpa basa-basi. “Lo tau gue lagi suka ini? Makasih banget loh!” Dia menimang benda itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

“Iya lah gue tau. Gue kan suka sama lo. Sayang sama lo.”

Wendy membeku. Chanyeol sudah memperhitungkan reaksi ini.

“Perlu gue ulangi?”

Wendy masih terperangah.

“Gue mau jadi pacar lo, Wendy. Boleh nggak?”

Wendy, masih melongo. Chanyeol mulai gerah.

“Perlu gue jabarin nih kenapa gue suka sama lo?”

Perlahan, akhirnya Wendy ngomong, “Gue ... kaget. Kok gue ....”

“Lo manis. Bikin ngangenin. Suara lo juga bagus banget, cocok sama selera musik gue. Kita juga nyambung banget soal musik. Gue pikir menyenangkan aja gitu lho kalo kita bisa sama-sama terus ....”

Wendy memeluk vinil itu erat-erat, matanya masih fokus pada Chanyeol, hampir-hampir tidak berkedip. “Gue terharu ....”

“Ga usah pake terharu, terima aja.”

Wendy mengangguk cepat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen. Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara sesuatu, tetapi kemudian diganggu oleh dering ponselnya yang mengejutkan. “Halo, Mama? Iya, di studio Chanyeol. Hah, udah di bawah? Ya udah Wendy turun ya!”

“Loh udah dijemput aja?”

Wendy bergegas mengambil tas tangannya. “Mama gue orangnya tepat waktu banget. Gue pulang ya!”

“Gue anter sampe bawah.” Chanyeol mengekorinya.

Sehun dan Jongin melirik ke arahnya ketika ia lewat, dan Chanyeol membuat gestur mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara dan berkata _gue menang!_ tanpa suara. Jongin mencebik padanya, Sehun mengacungkan jempol.

Mobil Mama Wendy sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemen. Wendy bergegas turun dari tangga gedung, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti di samping mobil dan menarik Chanyeol lantas mencium pipinya—tepat saat si Mama membuka kaca jendela sampingnya.

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah, merembet ke kuping. _Mampus gue_.

“Dah! Sampe jumpa besok ya, Sayang!”

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pelan, perasaannya masih tak karuan, senyumnya semringah. Mama Wendy memandang ke arahnya.

“Pacar, ya, Sayang?” tanya si Mama sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah Chanyeol saat Wendy duduk di sampingnya.

“Iya, Ma. Temen Wendy ngeband. Ini loh yang namanya Chanyeol, inget kan, yang pernah Wendy ceritain di telepon?”

“Oh, salam kenal ya, Chanyeol. Makasih udah jagain Wendy. Pulang dulu, ya.”

Chanyeol mengangguk seperti robot. Kemudian, seakan dengan sekejap mata, mobil Mama Wendy pun melaju meninggalkannya.

_Baru jadian udah kenalan sama ortunya aja. Berat nih di gue._

 


	8. anniversary (suho, irene)

Junmyeon mengamati layar ponselnya, sembari sesekali menggulirkannya dengan bosan, sambil menguap. Di seberangnya, Jongdae sedang sibuk mengutak-atik kamera. Minseok bernyanyi dengan gitar di sisi lain sofa yang didudukinya. Kyungsoo sedang mengamati apa yang Jongdae kerjakan.

Sekali lagi, Junmyeon menguap. “Jongin lama bener, sih. Cuman beli piza juga.”

“Jangan-jangan kartu kredit lo ditilep lagi,” komentar Minseok santai.

Junmyeon mendengkus lalu tertawa. “Tilep aja kalo berani. Tuh kartu atas nama bokap. Bisa kena tuntut dia sama bokap gue.”

“Sekalian belok dikit ngapelin Seulgi kali.” Minseok lantas beralih pada Jongdae, “Eh, Jongdae, lo masih di sini aja. Katanya mau ke rumah temen lo, ngerjain presentasi. Besok udah tanggal lima, presentasi kelompok lo yang kata lo nentuin banget itu. Gue udah ngingetin lo ya ini.”

“Udah, ntaran aja. Nanggung nih. Abis jam tujuhan juga nggak papa.”

Junmyeon tertegun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya, mengamati temannya satu per satu dengan cepat. “Besok tanggal lima? Lusa tanggal enam dong—”

“Yaelah Jun, ponakan gue yang belum TK aja tau abis lima tuh enam.”

Mata Junmyeon membeliak, tidak peduli pada guyonan Minseok. “Tanggal enam! Gila, hari jadi gue sama Juhyun! Beliin apa gue? Gue lagi gaada ide pula ....” Junmyeon melongo sebentar. “Guys, bagusnya apaan? Gawat kalo nggak ngasih kado nih, dia udah bikin _surprise_ gede-gedean pas gue ulang tahun kemaren!”

Tidak seperti kepanikannya, teman-temannya cuma memandangnya datar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka kembali asyik dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Minseok cuma tertawa.

“Lo banyak duit, nggak usah bingung. Sekalian beliin cincin pertunangan juga nggak masalah kan buat lo?” ucap Minseok masih hendak tertawa.

“Ya masa cincin. Kaget bokap gue ntar baca tagihan kartu dari toko perhiasan. Anaknya belum ujian kelulusan udah niat kawin.”

Minseok mencebik. “Apa kek. Bunga, kue, mobil?”

“Jangan becanda lo ah.”

“Ya abis gimana? Lo minta saran ke jomblo, sih.”

Junmyeon memandangi seisi ruang tamunya itu lagi. Benar juga, semua orang di sini tidak ada yang punya pacar.

 _Pening, Bos_.

* * *

Junmyeon sudah menjelajah ke belasan situs saran-saran tentang hubungan dan tips-tipsnya. Ia masih belum menemukan hal yang cukup menggugah dan mungkin cocok untuk Juhyun. Bunga? Sudah terlalu biasa. Juhyun bahkan punya toko bunga. Bunga apa yang tidak dikenal Juhyun? Dia bahkan hafal sampai ke arti-arti bunga. Kue? Juhyun ahlinya. Kue buatan Juhyun sendiri bahkan lebih enak daripada kue dari kafe langganan mereka.

Ia bertopang dagu sambil membaca artikel dari situs kesekian yang masih sama membosankannya.

“Wah, ruang OSIS kedatangan pensiunan, nih.”

Junmyeon cuma melirik. Yixing tersenyum geli sampai memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Lelaki itu menaruh dokumen ke rak terbuka di samping meja komputer tempat Junmyeon berada. Junmyeon memilih tempat yang sepi ini daripada berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lalu diejek habis-habisan gara-gara bingung masalah kado di H-1.

“Kenapa, lo?” Yixing bertanya sambil menyortir dokumen yang dia ambil dari rak. “Kelihatannya pusing banget.”

“Gue lagi nyari kado,” curhat Junmyeon tanpa ragu-ragu. Yixing adalah orang baik-baik yang tidak terlalu menomorsatukan ejekan pada teman yang sedang teraniaya. “Besok hari jadi gue sama Juhyun.”

“Mm, hmmm.” Yixing mengelompokkan kertas di atas rak rendah itu jadi tiga bagian, kemudian menyusun setumpuk dokumen di atasnya.

“Gue nggak tau mesti ngasih apaan. Habis ide gue.”

“Lo mau benda yang unik?”

“Iya, gitu. Yang berkesan dan nggak _mainstream_.”

“Juhyun suka bunga,” Yixing menjawab santai. “Dia pernah pengen sesuatu. Liontin dari bahan kayak kaca, bentuknya macem-macem. Isinya bunga kecil yang dikeringkan.”

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya kembali cerah, seolah-olah hidup lagi. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, ekspresi itu berganti dengan raut kaget.

“Kok ... lo tau?”

Yixing tersenyum simpul, tak memandang Junmyeon, masih asyik menyusun dokumen. “Gue pernah pacaran sama Juhyun.”

Junmyeon terperangah, wajahnya bak disambar petir. “Apa?!”

Senyuman Yixing tak pudar. “Tenang, udah lama kok. Cinta monyet, nggak berlangsung lama. Bukan sesuatu yang harus lo khawatirkan. Gue bahagia Juhyun akhirnya dapet orang kayak lo.”

Junmyeon berjuang keras untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya berikutnya. Ia sempat tergagap. “Ma-maksud gue ... kapan? Nggak ada yang tahu?”

Yixing menghadap Junmyeon, masih memegang kertas-kertas kesayangannya. “Lo pasti tau Juhyun pernah ke Beijing buat ikut semacem kamp pelajar pas musim panas, sebulan, waktu SMP.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk.

“Gue juga ke sana. Gue satu-satunya perwakilan dari sekolah gue. Gue seneng aja sama Juhyun yang kelihatan dewasa di hadapan temen-temen grup dia. Jadian pas di sana.”

“Berapa lama?”

“Seminggu.” Yixing nyengir, hampir tertawa. “Namanya juga cinta monyet. Masih kecil banget, gue rasa. Putus waktu dia pulang ke Korea, gue _stay_ di sana buat pertukaran pelajar. Makanya gue ketinggalan setahun dari lo dan Minseok. Gue nggak bisa nyesuain jadwal ujian kelulusan SMP gara-gara pertukaran pelajar.”

Junmyeon masih belum bisa berkata-kata.

“Dulu, benda yang gue ceritain tadi, dijual di dekat kamp perkemahan kami di toko barang-barang oleh-oleh. Juhyun suka banget, tapi dia gak jadi beli gara-gara agak mahal. Gue yakin dia masih suka benda semacem itu, kecuali lo udah pernah ngebeliin benda yang gue maksud.” Yixing lantas mengangkat bahu. “Gue yakin benda itu ada yang jual di sekitar sini, kok.”

Junmyeon langsung kembali pada komputernya, mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud di sekeliling toko _online_ , terdiam begitu lama sampai akhirnya Yixing selesai menyortir. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Junmyeon.

“Jangan diambil hati, ya. Jangan dipikirin. Gue udah nggak ada rasa kok ke Juhyun. Gue bahagia buat lo berdua. Dan kalo bisa ... diem-diem aja.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. Ketika Yixing sampai di ambang pintu, Junmyeon memanggilnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

“Makasih, Yixing.”

“ _Anytime, bro_.”

* * *

Junmyeon baru mendapatkan benda itu pada sore harinya dari sebuah iklan di internet, dan langsung minta pada sopirnya untuk mengantarkan ia ke tokonya. Toko suvenir yang agak jauh dari pusat kota, dan mereka sempat salah jalan satu kali.

Kado itu tidak ia bungkus, hanya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil polos dan dikantonginya ke mana-mana pada keesokan harinya. Ia beberapa kali bertemu Juhyun pada pagi hari, jam istirahat, dan jam makan siang, tetapi ia berakting pura-pura tidak tahu, dan Juhyun pun tampak menanggapinya dengan santai.

Junmyeon baru melaksanakan rencananya pada jam pulang sekolah, dengan mengajak Juhyun pulang bersamanya. Ia menghubungi gadis itu sebelum mereka bertemu di gerbang.

“Halo, Juhyun-ah, di mana lo, Sayang?”

“Masih di kelas. Nungguin Sooyoung, dia mau balikin _dress_ gue. Kenapa?”

“Pulang bareng, yuk. Ikut mobil gue.”

“Ngajakin ke mana, nih?”

“Restoran _rooftop_ punya tante gue aja, mau?”

Juhyun diam sejenak. Nampaknya ia mengerti kode Junmyeon. “Oke. Tunggu gue di gerbang ya, Sayang. Lima menitan lagi—eh, nggak, nggak, ini Sooyoung udah dateng. Gue OTW.”

“Oke. Gue tunggu.” Junmyeon berlari kecil menerobos keramaian koridor menuju gerbang.

Sopir Junmyeon tidak banyak bertanya saat Junmyeon mengatakan tujuannya ke tempat yang biasanya hanya untuk acara-acara privat keluarga Kim itu. Junmyeon memintanya untuk tidak menunggu mereka. Mereka bisa pulang dengan taksi, kata Junmyeon, atau mereka akan menghubunginya nanti.

Ini bukan kali pertama Junmyeon mengajak Juhyun ke restoran tersebut. Sebelumnya bahkan ia pernah mengundang papa dan mama Juhyun untuk makan malam ke tempat tersebut. Juhyun sudah tidak asing dengan beberapa pelayannya, terutama yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis tempat orang-orang memesan reservasi. Bahkan beberapa bunga hiasan di restoran tersebut disuplai oleh usaha keluarga Juhyun.

Junmyeon mengajaknya makan di balkon, ditemani oleh langit senja. Ia membiarkan Juhyun makan kuenya dahulu, baru menyodorkan kadonya sambil senyam-senyum semringah seperti bocah. “Selamat hari jadi yang kesatu, Sayang.”

Juhyun tersenyum kecil sambil membuka kotak itu. Dia tercenung selama beberapa detik, barulah mengangkat kalung mungil itu dan mengamatinya dari jarak dekat. “Oh, benda ini ... gue inget ....” Ia memandang Junmyeon. “Gue dulu pernah pengen banget benda ini ... makasih banget, Sayang ....”

Pemuda itu mengulum senyumnya.

“Lo tau gue suka benda ini atau ... ini takdir? Lo ngebeliin sesuatu yang gak lo tau gue dulunya pengen banget?” Juhyun hampir tertawa.

“Gue tau dari Yixing.”

Senyuman Juhyun pudar. Begitu pula Junmyeon.

“Lo nggak pernah cerita, Yang. Soal kalian berdua.”

Mata Juhyun berkedip cepat. Tampak sedikit rasa bersalah tebersit di wajahnya. “Lo nggak pernah nanya.” Dia menghindar sebentar dari tatapan Junmyeon. “’Kan kita udah sama-sama janji, nggak perlu liat ke belakang.”

“Iya, tau. Cuma ... cuma kaget aja. Ternyata lo pernah pacaran sama salah satu temen deket gue.”

Juhyun tertawa canggung. “Kenapa? Takut kalo suatu saat gue berani belok lagi ke temen dari pacar gue sendiri, karena gue pernah macarin dua cowok dari satu _circle_ yang deket banget?”

“Ya nggak gitu, Sayang—”

“Cuma cinta monyet, kok. Seminggu doang. Waktu itu masih mikir kalo pacaran tuh isinya senang-senang doang. Cuma buat status dan pajangan di hadapan temen-temen. Bukan kayak sekarang, yang udah paham soal persamaan prinsip dan ngejalanin hidup bareng-bareng.”

Junmyeon mengamati Juhyun yang memasang kalung itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lantas ia berdiri, membantu mengaitkannya di tengkuk Juhyun.

“Masa lalu sudah jadi yang berlalu. Hati gue tau mana yang terbaik. Ada orang yang nggak sungkan sama bokap-nyokap, yang ngertiin gue, yang tahu posisinya, yang ngehargain gue.” Juhyun mendongak. “Gue bersyukur ketemu lo, Sayang. Selamat hari jadi.”

Junmyeon tersenyum gemas, tidak tahan dengan senyuman Juhyun yang segar luar biasa sampai-sampai langit yang sudah mulai menggelap rasanya jadi terang lagi.


	9. dinner (chanyeol, wendy)

Sebelumnya, ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan suara-suara rendah, obrolan ringan yang dilempar pada satu sama lain dengan santai. Jongdae bercerita tentang teknologi kamera terbaru, Kyungsoo menimpalinya dengan program pengolah grafis yang baru dipelajarinya dan tentang bahasa komputer yang sedang diminatinya, Minseok bercerita tentang kue di toko yang baru didatanginya, Junmyeon membandingkannya dengan kue buatan Juhyun. Yixing mengobrol dengan Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Jongin tentang distro yang baru buka di dekat sekolah mereka.

Kedatangan Chanyeol mengalahkan obrolan para pria muda yang sedang gabut itu.

“Bang Jun plis gue pinjem jas sama dasi lo!”

Suasana mendadak hening. Chanyeol meredakan napasnya yang memburu di bingkai pintu. Ia masih memakai seragam, tasnya dicangklong di salah satu bahu, matanya tidak berkedip seolah-olah baru melihat hantu. Entah dari mana dia, pukul enam sore baru datang saat semua teman-temannya sudah bersih rapi jali, nongkrong-nongkrong ganteng di markas bos besar: apartemen Junmyeon.

“Emangnya ada acara apaan di sekolah?” Sehun menelengkan kepala, bertanya dengan nada polos.

“Lo mau ngelamar Wendy?” Baekhyun mendelik sambil nyengar-nyengir. “Tapi, bego ah. Ukuran Bang Junmyeon mana muat di elo. Lo ‘kan tinggi.”

“Iya, gue pendek,” sahut Junmyeon dengan nada yang sama meledeknya.

“Gue nggak bilang lo pendek ya, lo sendiri yang bilang, Bang.” Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

“Nggak ngelamar sih, cuma ya mirip-mirip, lah.” Chanyeol masuk ke studio (yang bukan seperti studio karena Junmyeon sudah menyingkirkan alat-alat musiknya ke ruangan lain) tersebut. “Gue diundang Wendy ke acara makan malam keluarganya. Bokapnya baru pulang dari Kanada, dan kebetulan juga kakaknya lagi di Korea. Sekalian acara hari jadi ortunya gitu.”

“Pake jas segala. Yakin lo nggak bakal salah kostum?” celetuk Baekhyun.

“Undangannya di resto Golden Lights. Itu tempat buat acara-acara resmi, yang harus pake reservasi khusus segala, ‘kan?” Chanyeol pun duduk di lantai, di dekat meja, berdekatan dengan kaki Jongdae, di samping Kyungsoo. 

“Punya tantenya Junmyeon, tuh,” timpal Minseok. “Ya nggak? Yang biasanya elo sama Juhyun makan di situ?”

“Iya, sih.” Junmyeon mengelus dagunya. “Terakhir kali gue ngundang papa-mama Juhyun juga pake baju yang rapi juga. Gue nggak ngerti siapa yang bikin peraturan, tapi entah kenapa banyak acara di sana yang mesti pake baju-baju resmi segala. Tante gue nggak pernah bikin aturan gitu padahal.” Namun dahinya mengerut. “Tapi gue rasa nggak perlu jas segala kali. Resmi amat. Kayak mau lamaran aja.”

Baekhyun menggonjreng gitar di pangkuannya sembarangan. “Ngomong-ngomong, undangan acara privat keluarganya aja di resto mewah gitu. Parah juga keluarga Wendy, ya. Kaya banget jangan-jangan? Saingan elo, Bang Jun.”

Junmyeon cuma ber-hush ria.

“Yang gue tau bokapnya udah tinggal di AS waktu Wendy masih kecil. Makanya Wendy pernah sekolah di Kanada dan AS.” Jongdae membenarkan posisi duduknya yang merosot di sofa. “Pengusaha, nggak tau juga pengusaha apa, tapi denger-denger mereka punya mansion di AS.”

Baekhyun sengaja membungkuk agar dekat dengan Chanyeol. “Ngeri, coy. Lo bakal jadi mantu keluarga kaya. Arisan berlian, gonta-ganti mobil mewah tiap setengah tahun, kalo mau belanja jam tangan ke Swiss dulu, kalo mau liburan ke pulau pribadi—ntar lo kalo bulan madu bakalan dianterin pake jet pribadi kayaknya.”

“Jauh banget sih lo nyasarnya,” Chanyeol menyahut gusar. “Urusan nanti itu. Intinya, siapa lo pada yang punya jas?! Sehun, ukuran lo muat di gue deh.”

“Nggak punya.”

“Boong.”

“Gue terakhir pake jas waktu acara pemakaman, pas umur gue delapan tahun. Kalo kemeja banyak.”

Chanyeol mengelus jidat.

“Udahlah, beli aja. Gue temenin ke toko langganan bokap gue,” Junmyeon mengalah.

“Ogah! Toko langganan bokap lo Bang, pasti isinya mahal-mahal. Nggak punya duit gue!”

“Gue bayarin—”

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar.

“—Separo.”

“... Ya udahlah, daripada nggak sama sekali.”

* * *

Junmyeon menepati janjinya menemani Chanyeol malam itu juga, setelah acara nongkrong tanpa arah itu selesai. Di mata Chanyeol, semua jasnya sama. Hitam, hitam, hitam, atau biru tua. Warna gelap semua. Yang beda cuma bahannya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia bedakan. Satin, velvet, korduroy, apa-apaan itu? Tidak bakal ada yang menyentuhnya cuma buat mencari tahu dari bahan apa jas-jas tersebut, kecuali jika ia makan malam dengan orang-orang seperti Alexander McQueen.

“Bang, minta tips dong,” katanya, sambil memilih-milih jas yang ukurannya sesuai.

Junmyeon yang sedang memilihkan dasi pun menoleh.

“Lo pas makan-makan bareng ortunya Kak Juhyun, suasananya gimana? Canggung nggak? Apa aja yang lo omongin?”

“Yah ... waktu itu gue juga ngajakin bokap-nyokap gue sih.” Junmyeon mengawang-awang sambil tersenyum semringah. “Jadi yang lebih nyambung ya bokap gue sama bokapnya Juhyun. Mereka ngobrol banyak berdua. Nyokap kami juga. Gue cuma sesekali ditanyain sama bokapnya, kayak ... apa rencana gue setelah lulus, langsung kuliah atau wajib militer dulu, usaha bokap gue yang mana yang pengen gue terusin, atau mau buka jalan gue sendiri ... ya yang _basic_ , lah. Standar bagi bokap seorang cewek yang mau mastiin masa depan anaknya gimana bareng pacarnya.”

“Duh, nggak membantu,” gerutu Chanyeol.

“Ya abisnya mau gimana, bokap gue, bokap Juhyun, sama bokap Wendy ya pasti beda.”

“Mana gue sendirian pula.” Chanyeol berhenti memilih. “Kalo lo kan pertemuan dua keluarga. Lah gue? Solo, men. Gue takut mati gaya di hadapan ortu Wendy. Atau dicap cemen. Atau dianggap nggak berkualitas. Atau dijatohin. Atau dimarahin.”

“Sengeri apa sih ortu dia di pikiran lo?”

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

“Lo nonton drama apa gimana sih? Di mana ortu cewek lo nggak setuju sama hubungan lo, lalu itu bakal jadi konflik kalian berdua, trus Wendy dijodohin sama orang, kenalan bokapnya, dan dipaksa nikah lalu kalian harus pisah ... atau lo diem-diem doyan baca Wattpad?”

“Wattpad apaan?”

“Tau. Platform cerita-cerita gitu kayaknya. Juhyun sering cerita ke gue.”

“Terus gue mesti gimana, Bang?”

“Lah mana gue tau. Hadapin aja gih. Nggak ada yang tau masa depan. Khawatir buat itu cuma bikin hari-hari lo runyam. Jalanin aja. Mana Chanyeol yang santai, cuek bebek, bodo amat, slengean, yang gue kenal?”

Chanyeol tertawa miris. “Emang dasar jatuh cinta bikin orang berubah, ya. Kayaknya gue udah tahap bucin deh sama Wendy.”

“Bucin,” komentar Junmyeon sambil tertawa. “Tapi gue yakin mereka nggak galak sih. Anaknya aja baik gitu. Murah hati, suka memberi. Lo yang beruntung banget, tau nggak.” Junmyeon pun mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna biru langit yang berbahan satin. “Lo udah pernah ketemu ortunya belum?”

“Gue belum cerita, ya, di jam pertama jadian aja Wendy udah nyium pipi gue di depan nyokapnya?”

“Hah?!”

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang didramatisir. “Serius. Nggak ngerti juga sama mood Wendy waktu itu. Berat, men, di jam pertama aja gue udah bikin kesan di depan mamanya. Gue keliatan kaku dan cupu banget karena gue nggak bisa bilang apa-apa. Syok deh pokoknya.”

“ _Skinship_ gitu biasa kali buat Wendy? Dia ‘kan pernah gede di AS.”

“Tau, lah. Tapi nyokapnya nggak protes sih. Dan bilang, _makasih udah jagain Wendy ya_.”

“Pertanda bagus itu. Udahlah, optimis aja.”

* * *

Karena Chanyeol belum punya SIM tapi cukup gengsi untuk naik taksi, ia minta kakaknya mengantar. Kakaknya cuma cengar-cengir mendapati Chanyeol yang gugup di tengah jalan seakan-akan ingin melamar sungguhan.

“Salam buat Wendy, ya!” Kakaknya melongok lewat jendela mobil pada Chanyeol yang terburu-buru menuju gedung. “Jangan kagok lu! Jangan bikin malu keluarga Park!”

“Iyaaaa, iya!” Chanyeol pun merapikan dasinya. “Kalo kemaleman, gue minta jemput sopirnya Bang Junmyeon aja, gue udah janji kok.”

Segera setelah kakaknya pergi, Chanyeol langsung menuju lantai tempat restoran tersebut berada. Ia salah menekan tombol lift dua kali, dan malah merapikan dasinya terus-menerus sampai tercekik.

Sampai di lantai yang dituju, Chanyeol langsung memastikan bahwa tempat tersebut memang untuk keluarga Son. Pegawai restoran menanyai namanya, memastikan dia ada di daftar undangan. Pelayan itu lantas mempersilakannya masuk, dan Chanyeol terlalu terdistraksi dan tidak mengamati tatapan heran dari pelayan barusan.

Di pintu masuk restoran tersebut, Chanyeol melongo.

Semua tamu, yang jumlahnya kira-kira dua puluhan, memakai baju kotak-kotak, _plaid shirt_ dengan berbagai model. Ada yang memakai rompi seperti koboi, ada yang dipadu dengan jins, ada yang memakai rok seperti orang Skotlandia.

 _Mati lo, Park Chanyeol_ , rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia mundur perlahan, merogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponsel, berharap kakaknya belum terlalu jauh dan ia bisa minta jemput untuk berganti baju. Otaknya sudah memikirkan rumah siapa yang terdekat dengan gedung ini, lalu meminjam baju dan jins untuk dipakai. Apartemen Yixing, pikirnya, dan Yixing punya ukuran bodi yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. _Masih ada kesempatan buat lo, Chanyeol_ —

—terlambat. Wendy melihatnya dari tengah-tengah ruangan. Baju _plaid_ biru, selutut, rambut panjangnya diikat sebagian di belakang. Perempuan itu juga kaget, mulutnya terperangah, seakan-akan sadar akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol langsung berisyarat, menunjuk ke balik bahunya dengan jempolnya, lalu bicara dengan gerakan bibir, _gue ganti baju aja!_

Keberuntungan Chanyeol tipis sekali karena dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Wendy, yang dapat dipastikan adalah orangtuanya, langsung melihat ke arahnya. Mama Wendy terlihat antusias, lalu melambaikan tangannya. “Chanyeol! Ayo sini!”

 _Udahlah, pasrah gue_.

Chanyeol merasa jadi pusat perhatian di dalam sana, meski itu sebenarnya hanya bagian dari rasa parnonya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengamatinya, kecuali Wendy dan kedua orangtuanya. Bahunya lemas, mukanya merah. Ia baru menjadi tenang (sedikit) saat Wendy menggamit lengannya dan menggandengnya.

“Kenalin Pa, ini pacar Wendy. Chanyeol.”

Papa Wendy tersenyum lalu meraih bahu Chanyeol untuk ditepuk-tepuk. “Resmi amat, Nak. Baru pulang dari mana?”

Wendy menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol meliriknya. Dia buru-buru menjawab, “Manggung, Pa. Wendy ‘kan udah cerita kalo Chanyeol anak band. Dia langsung ke sini, nggak sempet ganti baju.”

“Eh tapi kamu satu band sama dia ‘kan? Nggak ikut manggung?”

“Ya ‘kan Wendy di sini buat acara kita, nggak mungkin manggung bareng, dong. Band kami punya vokalis cadangan, Chanyeol sendiri.”

“Oh iya ya ....” Sesaat, Chanyeol lega, karena tampaknya selera humor Papa Wendy cukup jenaka. “Oke deh. Chanyeol mau makan _appetizer_ apa? Pilih aja, ada banyak di sana. Wendy, temenin milih, gih.”

Wendy mengangguk-angguk, lalu langsung menyeret Chanyeol ke meja panjang tempat kue-kue umpan tekak dihidangkan. Dia langsung berbisik, “Sumpah, gue sori banget, gue lupa ngasih tau _dress code_ -nya!”

“Gue beli jas dan dasinya tau nggak! Separo dibayarin bang Junmyeon!”

“Suer, gue beneran lupa. Sori!” Wendy makin nempel di lengannya, alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak jadi marah dan kesal. “Tapi alasan kita udah cukup kuat kok.”

“Untung bokap lo percaya.” Mata Chanyeol mulai berbinar mengamati kue-kue. Ia sengaja melaparkan diri demi ini semua. “Tapi tetep malu sih, keluarga lo ngeliatin gue kayaknya.”

“Sori banget!”

* * *

Chanyeol duduk bersama keluarga kecil Wendy, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Papa Wendy. Di samping Wendy, adalah kakaknya. Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat wajahnya lewat foto, pada kenyataannya kakak Wendy sama cantiknya dengan adiknya. Chanyeol sesekali melirik pada pacarnya, lalu papanya, masih agak keki gara-gara salah kostum, tapi tampaknya satu-satunya orang yang mempermasalahkan itu cuma Chanyeol seorang.

“Papa kamu kerja apa?”

“Manajer di bank, Om,” jawab Chanyeol sopan. “Mama punya dua kafe. Kakak saya penyiar.”

“Oh! Penyiar di stasiun apa?”

“Stasiun S. Biasanya dapet slot berita malem.”

Papa Wendy mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol mendelik pada Wendy yang lagi asyik makan.

“Kamu masih kelas dua sih ya ... tapi ada bayangan nggak abis SMA mau ngapain dulu? Kuliah, atau langsung ambil wajib militer?”

Chanyeol mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan para papa yang punya anak cewek saling berbagi ensiklopedia khusus pertanyaan ke pacar-pacar anaknya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini persis seperti yang diceritakan Junmyeon. “Pengennya sih kuliah dulu, Om. Saya mau ambil jurusan yang berhubungan sama permusikan, atau kalo nggak, desain grafis. Saya mau kerja di agensi peridolan sebenernya, jadi tim di belakang panggung gitu. Tapi ini masih rencana. Bisa berubah kapan aja. Tergantung pertimbangan.”

“Wendy kayaknya mau lanjut ke luar negeri sih. Ya nggak, Sayang?” Papa Wendy menunjuk garpunya ke arah Wendy. “Mau bareng Wendy nggak? Kalo ke Amrik ada rumah kok.”

Seperti ada bunyi bel di kepala Chanyeol. Papa Wendy ngizinin nih dia tinggal serumah bareng Wendy? Mendadak ia merasa seperti ingin tersedak. _Gilagilagilagila gueee!_

“Masih pikir-pikir, Pa. Kampus-kampus di Korea juga bagus-bagus. Banyak kok jurusan yang aku pengen di sini.”

“Ke Amrik mahal, Om.” Sesaat Chanyeol pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ya sudahlah, terlihat miskin lebih dahulu tak apa dibanding pura-pura kaya padahal cari duit sendiri aja belum bisa.

“Beasiswa, lah. Banyak kok tawaran beasiswa. Termasuk yang ngekover biaya hidup. Kamu bisa kerja sambilan buat tambahan uang jajan. _Let me know if you want to pursue a degree overseas, okay?_ ”

Chanyeol cuma manggut-manggut. Ia melempar tatapan melas pada Wendy, _artinya apaan sih?_

“Di Amrik enak, loh,” Mama Wendy menimpali. “Rumah kami nggak ada yang nempatin udah sekian lama tuh. Lokasinya daerah suburban yang sepi. Emang sih agak jauh kalo mau ke kampus-kampus, tapi gampang, lah. Mobil, ada. Ngurus SIM internasional nggak terlalu susah, kok.”

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk. “Masuk dalam pertimbangan saya, Tante. Makasih banget.”

Chanyeol bersorak-sorai dalam hati. Alamat bakal direstuin, nih.

“Tapi asal kamu serius sama Wendy, oke?” Papa Wendy berbicara langsung ke depan wajahnya. Chanyeol berasa disidang.

“Siap, Om.”

* * *

Chanyeol pulang paling terakhir, bersamaan dengan keluarnya keluarga Wendy. Ia pulang menumpang Yixing dan sopirnya, yang kebetulan berada di sekitar gedung restoran itu untuk sebuah urusan bersama kenalan-kenalannya dari sekolah lain. Yixing adalah tipe yang selalu tahu kapan teman-temannya butuh bantuan, dia dengan iseng memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa dia berada di sekitar sana tak lama sebelum acara itu bubar.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung menghubungi Wendy.

“Eh, makasih loh yah.”

Wendy tertawa kecil. “ _No prob_. Nggak kagok kan sama bokap-nyokap gue? Santai kok orangnya, mereka tuh.”

“Tapi tetep rasanya nggak enak, Wen.”

“Kenapa?”

“Pertemuan pertama aja udah boong.” Chanyeol nyengir meski tahu Wendy tak bisa melihatnya.

“Sekali-kali kayak berandal gapapa deh.”

“Wah kalo gue sih bukan sekali-kali lagi namanya.” Chanyeol merebahkan diri di kasurnya. “Gue diterima ya kayaknya?”

“Papa seneng kok. Malah kalo ada kesempatan lagi, Papa mau makan-makan sama lo.”

“Hmm. Gue dengan senang hati kok.” Chanyeol tersenyum semringah. “Salam buat Papa dan Mama lo ya.”

“Iya. Nanti disampein. Kapan-kapan boleh dong gue yang diundang ke acara keluarga lo.”

“Boleh, dong. Tapi ... acara keluarga gue nggak bisa di resto mahal kayak keluarga lo.” Chanyeol pun tertawa. “Paling di kafe Mama. Atau di rumah gue sendiri.”

“Jangan nggak pede gitu, ih. Biasa aja kali. Gue nggak masalah. Lo ... lo jangan liat keluarga gue ya. Jangan minder, jangan malu. Alasan kenapa gue jarang cerita soal keluarga gue ke orang-orang ya karena ... gitu. Gue nggak mau diliat sebagai anak orang kaya. Itu bisa bikin masalah.”

“Gue nggak cinta lo karena harta doang, ya. Gue bahkan baru tau kalo keluarga lo tuh ... sekaya itu. Tinggal di Amrik, punya rumah di sana. Yang gue tau sih di Amrik sana harga rumah udah mahal banget. Saingan Bang Jun deh lo ini.”

“Hush. Nah, mulai lagi, ‘kan. Udahlah, itu harta ortu gue. Nasib gue belum tentu sama kayak mereka.” Diam sejenak. “Kalau itu terjadi, lo tetep mau sama-sama gue, ‘kan?”

“Iya, lah. ‘Kan gue udah bilang, gue sayang lo bukan karena itu.” Chanyeol memain-mainkan dasi yang sudah dilepaskannya di tangannya. “Udah malem banget nih. Tidur, biar besok pagi masih sempat ngerjain PR.”

“Ye, emangnya elo. PR gue udah kelar dari sore, tau. Oke deh, malem, Sayang. Nggak usah main _game_ dulu abis ini, langsung tidur aja biar besok sempet ngerjain PR.”

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. “Oke. Malem, Wendy sayang.”

Chanyeol tertidur sambil tersenyum, masih dalam keadaan memakai jas.


	10. lock (kai, seulgi)

Baekhyun mendarat di sofa terdekat dengan lompatan yang melemparkan bantalnya ke lantai. Nyaris saja mengenai gelas kopi Sehun di atas meja, yang membuat pemuda itu langsung memeluk gelas kopinya penuh kasih sayang.

“Aaah, akhirnya! Punggung gue~” Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, menggeliat di atas sofa dengan nyaman.

“Alah, baru sekolah sampe sore doang lo udah kayak kakek-kakek aja.” Chanyeol melepaskan seragamnya, menyisakan kaos abu-abu di dalamnya. Seragam putih itu pun mendarat sukses di wajah Baekhyun.

“Hih, najis!” Baekhyun langsung melemparkan baju itu ke sembarang arah. Ini studio Chanyeol juga, terserah isinya mau seberantakan apa, _emangnya gue pikirin_ , celetuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

“Dah, gue mau ke ruang latihan aja.” Jongin melepaskan tasnya di kaki sofa, menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, mengeluarkan tabletnya dari dalam tas. “Gue dapet demo baru. Pengen banget gue coba. Chanyeol, ga pengen ke ruangan?”

“Nggak ah, gue mau santai dulu.” Chanyeol menghilang sebentar ke pantry kecil di balik tembok. Sekembalinya dari sana, dia membawa beberapa kaleng minuman dan beberapa bungkus besar keripik kentang. “Bang Junmyeon jadi ikut ke sini, ‘kan? Mana nih si doi?”

Begitu Chanyeol meletakkan makanan-makanan itu ke meja, Junmyeon muncul di pintu, menyusul mereka bersama Kyungsoo, dengan membawa beberapa kotak donat dan sepaket piza. Baekhyun langsung duduk, bersorak, “Kita makan enak sore ini! Jongin, kalo lo kelamaan di sana, gue embat jatah lo!”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, mungkin karena ia memakai _headset_ , juga karena grasak-grusuk geng kelaparan yang memenuhi ruang tengah. Baekhyun melihat Sehun berdiri dan membawa tiga donat, sekaleng minuman ke arah ruang latihan. Mengantarkan jatah Jongin. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa yang paling tidak tega berbuat jahil di geng ini cuma Sehun. Dan Junmyeon, barangkali, karena dia jaga imej sebagai ketua geng yang (seharusnya) berwibawa.

Kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari benda lain di atas meja, di antara limpahan makanan yang menyilaukan itu. Ponsel Jongin berada di antara kotak donat dan kumpulan kaleng minuman. Dengan iseng, dia menyalakannya.

“Wew, dikunci.” Kemudian Baekhyun mengerjap cepat. “ _Wait_. Dikunci ... gengs! Tumben banget nih anak HP-nya dikunci!”

Cuma sebagian yang menoleh, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Yixing, tapi yang benar-benar peduli cuma Chanyeol. “Lah iya ya. Tuh anak nggak pernah ngunci HP. Udah berapa kali lolos kena bajak sama gue gara-gara gitu. Udah bisa caranya ngunci, tuh?”

“Udah punya pacar,” Minseok nimbrung sembari membubuhkan saus di atas potongan pizanya, “makanya HP doi dikunci sekarang tuh. Yakin gue.”

Baekhyun berpandangan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, senyuman Baekhyun lebih licik lagi. “Berarti ada apa-apanya nih, di dalem, makanya dikunci!”

“Nah itu maksud gue!” tembak Minseok. “Uhuy!”

“Maksud kalian ada apanya? Bukannya kalo dikunci, artinya dia nggak mau Seulgi sembarangan buka-buka HP dia, ya?” Sehun nimbrung tiba-tiba. “Dia nggak mau kegep ngerayu cewek lain kali nih.”

“Duh, Sehun, lo polos-polos imut, deh,” Baekhyun memandangi Sehun sambil nyengir-nyengir. “Itu bisa jadi, sih. Tapi maksud kami bukan itu.”

Sehun mengernyit.

“Ada _apa-apa_ itu maksudnya _anu_.”

“Anu apaan?” Sehun masih polos.

Minseok ikutan gemas. “Bisa _apa_ aja. Yang bakalan gawat kalo misalnya diliat bokap atau nyokapnya. Atau kita-kita.”

Sehun langsung konek. “ _Oh_. Oke, gue paham.” Dia mengakhirinya sampai di situ, kupingnya agak merah.

“Emang otak lo betiga ya,” Junmyeon berdecak. “Gue aja nggak kepikiran apa-apa. Lo-lo pada sampai sejauh itu.”

“Tau nih Baekhyun.” Chanyeol menyikut temannya, sementara itu Jongdae tertawa di sisi lain.

“Mereka udah ngapain aja, sih?” Baekhyun menimang-nimang HP itu.

“Hush,” tegur Junmyeon, “kasihan tuh Sehun kupingnya merah. Udahan deh ngomongin itu. Nggak faedah.”

“Sembilan puluh sembilan kelakuan kita setiap harinya emang diisi sama hal yang nggak faedah sih, Bang,” Baekhyun mengaku dosa, sambil berleha-leha di atas sofa, “buang waktu sambil ngejelekin geng sebelah, misalnya. Atau ngomongin cewek. Atau ngga ngerjain PR.”

“Elo aja. Gue nggak,” sahut Junmyeon. “Jangan ajak-ajak.”

Baekhyun tertawa, masih memegang ponsel Jongin sambil menebak-nebak.

* * *

“Seulgi!” Juhyun memanggil dari ruang tamu, pada Seulgi yang sedang berganti baju di kamarnya. “Nggak bisa buka HP lo nih. Kok sekarang dikunci, sih?”

“Bentar!” Seulgi setengah berteriak. Ia kemudian datang tergopoh-gopoh. Tadinya ia berjanji untuk menunjukkan daftar putar _cover dance_ yang ia susun tadi malam di akun Youtube pribadinya.

“Tumben amat dikunci,” komentar Juhyun.

Yerim berusaha menengok Seulgi yang sedang membuat pola, tapi Seulgi sigap menutupi layarnya sambil mencebik.

“Lo mau nyembunyiin isinya dari Jongin, ya?” tebak Sooyoung. “Tuh, liat, Yerim, jangan ditiru ya. Baru pacaran eh udah saling menutupi, saling bikin rahasia.”

“Yeee. Justru gue sama Jongin aja yang tau pola kunci masing-masing.” Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Juhyun.

Yerim menatap Sooyoung dan Seulgi bergantian. “Loh, jadinya berarti Kak Seulgi dong yang mau nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita.”

Asumsi Yerim disahut dengan _huu-huu_ dari yang lain, bersahutan, Wendy yang paling nyaring. Juhyun langsung menunjuk Seulgi. “Awas aja kalo lo sama Jongin _bikin yang aneh-aneh_.”

“Hush! Ya enggaklah, Kak. Lo-lo ini ya, jangan bikin gosip, ah. Nggak ada apa-apanya kok.” Seulgi pun berlalu, berjalan ke arah dapur. Sambil berjalan, ia bertanya pada yang lain, “Pada mau makan dan minum apa, nih? Gue nggak banyak stok, diabisin abang gue terus.”

* * *

Baekhyun senang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Tanya saja, bagian mana yang belum pernah dijejaknya? Dia seakan-akan sudah mengenali setiap senti lantai sekolah.

Hari itu, dia berjalan-jalan sampai ke area kelas Seulgi dan Wendy, sekalian ingin menjemput Sehun untuk bertanding basket satu lawan satu. Banyak siswa di area sana yang mengenalnya, jadi dia tidak malu-malu atau segan ngeluyur, sapa sana-sini, dan menengok ke dalam kelas Sehun sambil berpegangan pada bingkai pintu.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Sejauh ini ia hanya melihat dua orang mantan teman sekelasnya waktu di tingkat satu, kemudian Wendy, kemudian Seulgi—

—pandangannya berhenti di Seulgi. Seulgi sedang bicara dengan Wendy, tempat duduknya paling depan sehingga paling jelas terlihat. Ia menggelung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, agak berantakan, lehernya yang jenjang terlihat.

Ada selembar plester luka yang melintang di leher Seulgi, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan pikirannya langsung menjalar ke mana-mana. Mulutnya terperangah selama beberapa saat, dan sesaat kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya. _Nggak salah nih dugaan gue_.

“Kenapa lo senyum-senyum di depan kelas gue?”

Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya, entah datang dari arah mana. Baekhyun hampir saja melompat kaget.

“Nggak papa. Gue nyari elo, kebetulan banget. Satu lawan satu basket, yuk. Lama nggak tanding gue, berkarat nih.”

“Ya udah. Ayo.”

* * *

Sooyoung melangkah malu-malu ke dalam rumah tersebut. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, tetapi seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang, hanya ada ayahnya dan ayahnya sedang berkebun di belakang. “Permisi,” Sooyoung berucap pelan sambil berjalan membungkuk, yang membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum.

“Santai aja, kali.” Dia menyingkirkan mainan-mainan kecil milik anjingnya yang berserakan di bawah meja ruang tamu. “Nih, silakan duduk. Bentar, ya.”

“Makasih,” jawab Sooyoung pelan. “Jangan repot-repot, ya. Gue ke sini buat minta ajarin, kok, bukan buat makan-makan.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum di selasar kecil penghubung dua ruangan. “Udah biasa kok, temen-temen kan hobi makan. Gue udah kebiasa nyetok. Bentar, ya, sekalian gue ambilin buku-buku yang bakalan lo perluin.”

Sooyoung duduk kaku di depan meja rendah. Dia mengamati seisi ruangan tersebut. Dinding rumah Kyungsoo putih gading, polos kecuali di beberapa sisi. Satu yang mendominasi adalah lukisan pantai tepat di hadapannya, kemudian pajangan-pajangan kecil di atas lemari dekat jendela. Ada kucing emas, bunga kecil berwarna krem, dan di dalam lemari tersebut, tersusun rapi buku-buku tebal dengan punggung buku yang dikelompokkan per warna. Pantas saja Kyungsoo pintar, pikirnya, karena banyak sekali buku-buku di ruangan ini. Belum lagi di dalam sana, di ruang tengah yang terlihat sedikit dari ruang tamu. Yang bisa Sooyoung lihat adalah sebuah rak yang juga berisi buku-buku.

Lima menit kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali dengan dua botol air dingin, sestoples kue, dan beberapa buku.

“Eh, gue baru inget. Sayang banget,” ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal, “buku rumus-rumus lengkap matematika gue dipinjam Seulgi. Padahal, patokan belajar gue ya buku itu. Gue lebih gampang ngajarin kalo pake itu. Tapi ya nggak papa lah, masih bisa kok.”

“Sama Seulgi? Gue ambil aja apa ya? Gue pake sepeda cepet kok.”

“Nggak ngerepotin nih? Nanti belajarnya jadi sebentar.”

“Biar lebih gampang. Gue kan lemot hehehe. Gue telepon dulu dianya ya.” Sooyoung memilih kontak Seulgi, memanggilnya, menyetelnya ke mode speaker dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Tak lama kemudian, Seulgi menjawab. Yang aneh dan membuat Sooyoung mengerutkan dahinya adalah suara-suara geli dari seberang sana, seperti suara cekikikan, kemudian, _apaan sih_ , lalu _Jongin-ah, jangan begitu, dong!_

Sooyoung dan Kyungsoo saling lirik dengan was-was.

 _Idih!_ Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lalu bunyi-bunyian aneh seperti bantal digebuk, suara kasur, suara benda jatuh.

Mereka berpandangan dengan lebih horor lagi.

“—aduh, udahan dulu, _pause_ dulu, gue mau ngangkat telepon—halo, Sooyoung-ah, kenapa?”

Sooyoung hampir tidak berani berkata-kata, tetapi anggukan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya akhirnya bicara. “Itu ... buku punya Kyungsoo masih di elo ya?”

“Buku ... oh, iya, ada di gue! Bilangin ke Kyungsoo, sori belum bisa balikin, gue lupa bawa!”

“Oh ya udah ... ya udah hehe nggak papa kok. Cuma nanya aja. Silakan _lanjut_ , ya.”

Sooyoung langsung menutupnya tanpa membiarkan Seulgi menjawab. Wajah dan telinganya sudah merah padam.

“Nggak mungkin,” Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berbicara pelan. “Nggak mungkin ‘kan mereka ....”

“Mana kutahu, ini agak mencurigakan!” Sooyoung langsung mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo. “Seulgi akhir-akhir ini ... gimana ya? HP dia dikunci jadi kami pada curiga. Mana dia bilang cuma dia sama Jongin yang tau kuncinya. Nggak mau ngasih tau kami berempat.”

“Jongin juga gitu.” Kyungsoo agak khawatir, tapi wajahnya datar. “HP dia dikunci juga ... terus baru hari ini Baekhyun ribut di markas soal plester di leher Seulgi ....”

Sooyoung terkesiap, lalu menutup mulutnya. “ _Oh my God_.”

“Baekhyun ribut bilang kalo itu tuh ....” Kyungsoo berdeham, lalu membuang muka. “... Jangan-jangan _kissmark_.”

“Gue pikir Seulgi anak polos ....”

“Tapi ini semua prasangka, Sooyoung,” Kyungsoo mencoba menjernihkan suasana. “Kita belum denger dari Jongin dan Seulgi langsung.”

“Zaman sekarang sih, ya,” Sooyoung berkata sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, “emang pasti pada tau, ngerti hal yang _gimana-gimana_. Tapi gue masih mikir Seulgi tuh orangnya polos dan kalem urusan cowok.” Dia mengangkat bahu. “Kami berlima tuh punya semacem perjanjian, tapi nggak mengikat banget, sih. Cuma tekad bersama aja. Janji ke satu sama lain. Bahwa kami boleh jatuh cinta, boleh pacaran, tapi jangan sampai mabuk banget dan ngelakuin yang macem-macem. Itu bakal ngacauin segalanya, kami percaya itu. Persahabatan, konsentrasi belajar, kegiatan ... kami tuh bertekad buat maksimalin diri kami dulu, dan nggak akan ngebiarin urusan dan masalah cinta bikin runyam cita-cita kami. ‘Kan cinta bukan segalanya di muka bumi ini. Yang bagus itu tuh potensi diri, harus dikembangin, dan cinta juga hubungan nggak boleh merusaknya.”

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar menyimaknya. Sayang saja Sooyoung tidak memperhatikan, ada rona merah pada pipinya.

“Makanya ... gue takut kalo Seulgi mainnya kejauhan ....”

Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit, menekuri buku-buku pelajarannya saja. “Gue percaya kok Seulgi nggak bakal begitu. Dia bakal nepatin janjinya ke kalian.”

“Semoga aja ....”

Kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. “Tapi kalo Jongin, gue nggak yakin.”

Suasana langsung berubah, Sooyoung malah kepingin tertawa.

* * *

Dan akhirnya, daripada berlanjut menjadi gosip grup di dalam grup, sidang dadakan dilakukan di studio Chanyeol.

“Ya elah lo pada ... kenapa sih kepo banget?” Jongin mengangkat HP-nya. “Ini tuh gue kunci bukan gara-gara ada video atau foto macem-macem gue sama Seulgi. Gue emang kadang eror tapi nggak kotor juga kali.” Jongin pun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, memperlihatkan caranya membuat pola kunci. “Jadi ceritanya tuh ... gue sama Seulgi lagi ada proyek rahasia.”

“Elah pake rahasia-rahasia segala.” Baekhyun mendorong bahunya dari belakang, dari singgasananya di atas sofa. “Proyek apaan sih?”

“Ini tuh harus dirahasiain. Kali-kali aja lo-lo ada yang jahil, atau orang rumah tiba-tiba buka HP gue.” Jongin pun membuka ruang penyimpanan dalam ponselnya, memperlihatkan isinya pada teman-temannya. “Seulgi tuh ....”

* * *

“... gue tuh bikin _webtoon challenge_ , gue yang gambar, Jongin bantu warnain.”

Keempat temannya ber-oh ria, Juhyun mengangguk-angguk. Namun, dia belum kelihatan lega.

“Lalu ini apaan?” Juhyun menunjuk leher Seulgi yang masih ditempeli plester luka.

Di sebelahnya, Wendy tertawa. “Duh, geng sebelah sampai bikin gosip soal ini segala?” Dia pun mencabut plester itu dengan cepat tanpa sempat Seulgi cegah, dan gadis itu pun memekik.

“Tau, tuh, Baekhyun,” seloroh Juhyun sambil memberengut.

“Pertama kali dalam hidup gue, gue jerawatan di leher,” terang Seulgi sambil mengelus lehernya, ada sepasang jerawat di leher sampingnya. “Karena gue bete dan mencegah supaya nggak gue pencet sampe berdarah, gue tutupin deh. Tapi sampe dianggep yang aneh-aneh sama mereka ya,” Seulgi pun tergelak. “Baekhyun, elah dasar.”

Juhyun akhirnya kelihatan lega, tinggal Sooyoung yang masih belum puas. “Yang pas gue nelpon elo itu, elo lagi ... ngapain?”

Seulgi tertawa lagi. “Jongin tuh suka curang! Kami lagi main di tablet dia, tapi dia ganggu gue terus! Itu emang di kamar gue, tapi ....”

* * *

“... Sebelum pacaran pun, gue udah sering main ke kamar dia, dan sebaliknya. Kami kan temenan dari kecil. Jadi yang begitu tuh udah biasa. Nggak pernah ada yang aneh-aneh karena kami sama-sama tau, belum saatnya.”

Suasana studio tersebut hening. Junmyeon berpandangan dengan Minseok, lalu Yixing, lalu yang lain. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. “Gue bilang juga apa. Otak lo semua pada bokep sih. Lalu deh bikin gosip.”

“Tapi zaman sekarang yang begituan kan udah sering dilakuin anak SMA!” Baekhyun membela diri. “Ya bukan berarti gue pernah juga sih, duh maksud gue tuh—”

“Ya tapi kan tiap orang beda-beda,” Junmyeon membela, “nggak semua otak cowok itu isinya begitu. Ada yang masih mikirin _goals_ , ada yang ngehormatin ceweknya, ada yang emang nggak mikirin itu sama sekali karena _pure_ mau membangun relasi yang dari hati ke hati. Udah ah udah, Baekhyun, lo bikin kehebohan aja. Ganti bahas yang lain. Ada masih nyimpen modul fisika tingkat pertama nggak? Gue butuh nih, perlu buat percobaan minggu depan.”

“Gue tanyain Yerim dulu,” sambar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sorak-sorai yang lain yang mencie-ciein Sehun pun sontak mengubah suasana dan arah pembicaraan. Dalam hati, Jongin cuma tertawa.


	11. cocktail party (chanyeol, wendy)

Wendy baru keluar dari ruang kelas ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya.

“Wen, pulang bareng gue yuk. Lo lagi nggak bareng Seulgi atau Sooyoung kan?”

“Tumben nih ngajakin. Lo naik sepeda?” Wendy melirik pada Seulgi, yang langsung mengangkat alisnya. Mereka langsung saling mengerti untuk tidak membicarakan soal _girls day out_ mereka berdua setelah ini, yang rencananya bertujuan ke salon kuku yang tak jauh dari area sekolah mereka.

“Nggak. Lo liat aja nanti. Gue tunggu di gerbang depan ye.”

“Ya udah. Bentar, gue masih di koridor.”

“Iya, Sayang, selow. Mau sampai kapan pun, lo tetep gue tunggu kok. Selamanya pun bakal gue tunggu.”

Wendy membayangkan muka Chanyeol yang sedang cengar-cengir mengatakan hal tersebut, dan ia pun langsung pura-pura muntah.

Mereka berdua berpisah di ujung koridor. Seulgi berbelok ke area parkir sepeda, karena Jongin pasti sudah menunggunya di sana, dan Wendy terus berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Chanyeol sudah terlihat di antara aliran siswa yang berduyun-duyun pulang, badannya yang tinggi itu menjulang seperti menara di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan. Wendy berlari kecil.

“Ada apa nih?”

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kanan, agak jauh dari gerbang, sebuah mobil terparkir.

“Lo nggak becanda ... kan? Lo belum punya SIM!” Wendy menotol-notol lengan Chanyeol dengan kukunya yang tajam.

“Ya enggaklah. Itu mobilnya Kak Yoora, masa lo lupa.”

“Oh ... kita dijemput Kak Yoora, nih?” Wendy terbelalak, terdiam sebentar. “Gue nggak bakal disidang kan? Ampun, gue cuma pake seragam! Sayang, bentar, aku pake liptint dulu!”

Chanyeol tergelak, teringat akan hari (setengah) sialnya di acara makan malam keluarga Wendy. “Elah, nggak salah kostum kok. Tenang, lo tetep cantik. Sama cantiknya kayak Kak Yoora.”

Wendy, yang selalu sigap membawa liptint di dalam tasnya untuk jaga-jaga, sedang menotol-notol warna pink itu di bagian tengah bibirnya. Chanyeol bengong sesaat karena Wendy bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa menggunakan cermin.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang untuk Wendy, dan ia pun melompat ke kursi depan. Yoora sedang menonton drama dari ponselnya, langsung mengakhirinya begitu Wendy menutup pintu.

“Hello, Kak. Apa kabar?”

“Hello, Sayang!” Yoora menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. “Baik banget. Hari yang cerah, ya? Gimana sekolahnya?”

“Lancar,” Wendy mengacungkan jempolnya. “Kita mau ke mana, nih?”

“Ke tempat yang _cozy_ ,” ucap Yoora sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, “kita ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan. Ada yang mau gue omongin sama elo, Wen.”

Seketika, suasana isi kepala Wendy jadi tegang.

* * *

Yoora dan Wendy sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia dan Chanyeol jadian. Yoora pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke studio dan pernah pula turut hadir menonton penampilan mereka di beberapa _event_. Kakaknya sudah menikah sebelum ia dan Chanyeol dekat, tapi yang Wendy tahu sekarang suaminya masih berada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya, sehingga beberapa kali mereka juga bertemu di apartemen Chanyeol karena sang kakak menginap di sana.

Sekarang, adalah kesempatan pertama mereka makan bertiga. Wendy jadi agak was-was, dan perhatiannya berkali-kali tertuju pada tas kertas yang berada di kursi di samping Yoora, logo sebuah butik terkenal terpampang besar di tengah atas tas tersebut, tetapi firasat Wendy berkata bahwa isinya tidak berkaitan dengan itu. Barangkali Yoora hanya menggunakannya secara berulang-ulang.

Yoora mudah sekali mengatur atmosfer. Dia lebih santai daripada Chanyeol, lebih humoris. Beberapa kali ia mendapati mereka berdua saling bertukar candaan yang segar. Dia pun bisa membawa percakapan yang nyaman dengan Wendy, seperti membicarakan merk riasan bibir terbaru, model tas yang sedang ngetren, dan perawatan kulit yang cocok bagi jenis kulit mereka.

Setelah makan-makan selesai, barulah dia mengangkat tas itu ke atas meja. “Jadi, sebenernya yang pengen gue omongin tuh ini.” Dia langsung mengisyaratkan Wendy untuk menerimanya.

Wendy langsung mengintip isinya. Ia terperangah sebentar. “Baju ... oh, atau kain?”

“Kain.” Yoora mengangguk. “Minggu depan _wedding anniversary_ gue. Tahun kemaren nggak ngerayain sama sekali, gara-gara suami nggak bisa pulang gara-gara studinya. Nah, tahun ini dia bisa dateng. Kami mau ngerayain, kecil-kecilan aja sih, semacem _cocktail party_ di halaman belakang. Gue mau lo dateng, Wendy.”

“ _Oh my God_.” Wendy juga mengangguk cepat-cepat. “Mau! Jadi ceritanya, ini seragam, nih? Kayak yang sering dipake _bridesmaid_ , gitu?”

Yoora tertawa kecil. “Bolehlah dibilang gitu. Tapi kain yang sama cuma dipake Mama, mertua, gue, sama elo.”

“Dia akhirnya kesampean beli kain seragam.” Chanyeol menunjuk memakai sumpitnya.

“Iya. Tau nggak lo Wen, waktu gue nikah kemaren, nggak ada _bridesmaid_ segala. Gue bener-bener nggak sempet milih kain buat temen-temen deket gue. Gila, _rushed_ banget waktu itu. Tanggalnya pun dimajuin gara-gara suami gue mau berangkat, makanya nggak bisa sewa _venue_ di taman yang sebenernya _dream wedding_ gue banget. Gue juga nggak sempet cuti lama gara-gara jadwal siaran padat banget, ngegantiin orang pula. Makanya, bikin momen yang cantik buat foto-foto dengan pakaian-pakaian yang cantik-cantik tuh impian gue banget. Akhirnya baru kesempatan tahun ini, deh.”

“Yaaa, menurut gue sih,” Chanyeol bertopang dagu, “bisa kesampean tahun ini tuh takdir. Supaya Wendy bisa gabung.”

“Kayaknya gitu.” Yoora tersenyum cerah. “Momen terbaik buat gue kayaknya nunggu elo, deh, Wen. Gue udah pernah bilang nggak sih, gue pengen banget punya adek cewek—dan elo _fit the criteria_ banget?”

Wendy nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata, sementara itu Chanyeol berpura-pura ngambek pada Yoora yang cuma ditanggapi dengan cubitan pada pipinya oleh Yoora.

_Dandan di mana gueee?_

* * *

“Dandan di mana gue gaaaees?!”

Empat orang sahabatnya cuma saling menukar pandangan. Di atas tempat tidur Wendy, mereka membuat lingkaran, mengadakan rapat mendadak yang dimulai Wendy sejak setengah jam lalu, yang dengan panik menelepon mereka semua dan minta mengadakan _girls’ pajama’s party_.

“Bentar, bentar, gue cari dulu Kak,” Yerim dengan sigap langsung membuka daftar mengikuti di akun Instagram-nya, menggulirkan layarnya dengan tangkas. “Ada beberapa rekomen nih. Coba liat yang ini dulu.”

Wendy memeriksa ponsel Yerim. Keningnya langsung berkerut-kerut. “Gilsss, Yerim, nggak! Ini ‘kan _make-up artist_ kelas atas! Nggak mau, mahalnya ntar kebangetan, buat acara _cocktail party_ doang ‘kan—”

“Minta sama bokap,” sambar Sooyoung.

“Nggaaaak, ntar Papa kaget kenapa gue nyewa MUA semahal itu, dikira gue mau tunangan ntar. Alamat bakal panik serumah, tau.”

“Atau ini,” Yerim belum menyerah memberi rekomendasi, ia menyerahkan lagi ponselnya.

“Duh, ikut tutorial di Youtube aja kali,” Seulgi berujar santai, dia tengkurap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. “Lagian lo kan juga sering dandan sendiri buat tampil.”

“Ini bedaaaa!” Wendy mengecek sebentar rekomendasi Yerim berikutnya. “Duh, _style_ kayak begini nggak cocok di gue deh kayaknya, Yerim. Ada yang lain, nggak?”

“ _Waait_ ,” Yerim dengan sabar mencari sekali lagi.

Wendy melanjutkan topik rapat, “Seulgi, temenin gue ke salon kuku. Pilihin yang paling cocok sama baju gue ya. Kak Juhyun, rekomendasi penjahit yang bagus dong—yang cepet juga jadinya.”

“Langganan nyokap gue ada tuh. Ntar, gue tanyain kontaknya ke Mama bentar.” Juhyun gerak cepat menghubungi sang ibu.

Wendy pun beralih ke Sooyoung yang sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menanyakan secara implisit apa tugasnya, “Tata rambut yang cocok buat gue gimana?”

Mereka semua langsung sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Seulgi memilihkan model-model cat kuku dari akun Instagram milik salon langganan mereka, sementara itu Sooyoung mencari referensi melalui Pinterest. Wendy sendiri sibuk memilih model baju secara random dari berbagai laman di internet.

Setelah keheningan itu berlangsung cukup lama, Juhyun menurunkan ponsel dari depan wajahnya. “Wen, ini baru mau ikut _cocktail party_ keluarga Chanyeol. Gimana kalo ntar lo ... nikah?”

Wendy memegangi kepalanya, “Gue nggak bisa mikirin ituuu!” Ia menggeleng-geleng. “Bayangin ngurus ini-itunya, persiapan dari jauh-jauh hari,” Wendy memeragakan hitungan dengan jari-jarinya. “Itu baru buat upacara sehari. Gimana buat hidup bersama setelahnya—perubahan-perubahan itu ... _oh God_ , gue mau kuliah dulu deh, dua kali kalo perlu.”

“Yang punya pacar aja ngomong gitu,” celetuk Yerim. “Nggak takut ditinggal lo Kak?”

“Gue sama Chanyeol udah sepakat, udah ngitung gimana ntar. Dia mau kuliah permusikan dulu sambil cari-cari tempat magang di agensi-agensi, lalu wajib militer, terus pengen lanjut sekolah _audio engineering_ di Eropa, gitu deh garis besarnya. Masih jauh. Jadi kayaknya, nggak bakal pusing banget dalam waktu deket deh.”

“Gue kira Chanyeol nyantai orangnya,” Seulgi menelengkan kepala, “dia tipe yang nggak bisa bikin rencana jangka panjang, dia orangnya spontan. Ternyata, baru berapa lama jadian, kalian udah bikin kesepakatan aja.”

“Dia pacaran sama orang kayak gini,” tunjuk Sooyoung. “Liat kan, buat acara bareng kakaknya aja dia ngurusnya kayak gimana, apalagi buat pacarnya yang dia seriusin.”

Seulgi berdecak.

“Itu pasti gara-gara acara makan malem bareng bokapnya,” timpal Juhyun, nadanya cuek. “Lo semua inget kan apa yang ditanyain bokapnya Wendy ke Chanyeol, si cowok salah kostum malem itu?”

Seulgi, Sooyoung, dan Yerim terkikik.

* * *

Kombinasi kekuatan dari _squad_ itu akhirnya terwujud, setelah melalui serangkaian kontak-kontak melalui Instagram ke MUA rekomendasi Yerim, penjahit langganan keluarga Juhyun, aksesoris dari Sooyoung, dan _nail art_ rekomendasi Seulgi.

 _Midi dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang dibuatnya memiliki bagian rok sedikit mengembang, dengan kerah V yang tidak terlalu rendah. Wendy meminta tambahan _tulle_ pada bagian bawahnya. Tasnya dipinjam dari Juhyun, yang sudah lama tidak terpakai tetapi merupakan barang spesial karena ibunya membeli saat berlibur di luar negeri. Ia hanya memakai _flat shoes_ putih atas saran Sooyoung, yang juga menata rambutnya dengan menjepit sebagian rambutnya di belakang dengan jepit swarovski berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Riasan wajah, jangan ditanya. Wendy mengangkut seluruh _squad_ untuk datang ke rumah sang penata rias. Hasilnya? _Make-up_ natural yang sebenarnya banyak sekali tutorialnya di seantero internet, tetapi Wendy berharap ia tidak menghancurkan hari spesialnya dengan mencoba-coba berdandan sendiri di tengah antusiasme sekaligus kekhawatiran sebelum bertemu keluarga pacar.

Tim sukses Wendy juga mengantarkannya ke lokasi yang dikirimkan Yoora tadi malam, menggunakan mobil dan sopir yang biasanya mengantar-jemput Junmyeon ke sekolah. Peminjaman itu awalnya mereka buat secara diam-diam, dengan Juhyun yang ‘merayu’ Junmyeon untuk meminjam mobil.

Junmyeon, sebagai pacar loyal yang siaga satu, tentu saja bilang _iya_.

Sialnya, saat Juhyun menelepon, setengah anggota geng sebelah sedang berada di sekitar kuping Junmyeon.

Jadilah, satu _squad_ tahu. Wendy yang diundang ke acara privat keluarga Park menjadi urusan dan buah bibir dua geng sekaligus.

Namun bagi Wendy, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan rasa was-was, antusias, gembira, dan takut yang dideritanya, lima langkah sebelum memasuki tempat pesta: sebuah rumah di pinggir kota yang mirip mansion.

Chanyeol menungguinya di pintu depan. Rapi sekali, kemeja biru muda, celana warna khaki dan sepatu putih. _Ganteng_ , pikir Wendy tak henti-henti. Baru sadar mengapa banyak cewek di sekolah melirik-lirik Chanyeol. _Gosh, gue pacaran sama orang ini? Aduh mampus ternyata dia emang ganteng—oh God warna sepatu kami juga sama padahal nggak janjian!_

“Sayang.” Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan.

Mata Wendy mengerjap cepat. _Haduh, kayak gue yang nikah nih hari ini_.

Chanyeol, menggenggam tangannya, membimbingnya menuju halaman belakang melewati jalan melingkar di samping. Wendy tiba-tiba membayangkan hal lain, sebuah jalan yang berbunga, lalu musik romantis, dan di ujung sana, di halaman belakang yang sudah terlihat, adalah _arch_ tempat mereka mengucap janji.

Semua undangan ternyata memakai pakaian berwarna hijau mint. Sedikit sekali, barangkali cuma dua puluh, di luar perkiraan Wendy. Yang berpakaian dengan tema biru memang cuma keluarga inti Chanyeol dan mertua Yoora. Wendy terharu.

“Heeeei, Wendy sayang!” Yoora menyambutnya dengan antusias, dan langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya, merebut Wendy dari Chanyeol. “Sayang,” katanya pada suaminya, “ini dia nih, pacar Chanyeol, adik baru gue, Wendy.”

Wendy berkenalan dengan suami Yoora tersebut, sementara itu Chanyeol memanggilkan orangtuanya. Mama Chanyeol menyambut Wendy dengan ramah, memeluknya dan mencium kedua pipinya. Papa Chanyeol menjabat tangannya, bahkan menyebut nama koreanya dengan ringan, Son Seungwan, katanya dengan nada yang Wendy rasa mirip dengan cara bicara ayahnya sendiri.

Wendy merasa semakin mungil, tenggelam di dalam suasana tersebut. Namun, bukan tenggelam yang menyesakkan, bukan keramaian yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Alih-alih, ia merasa _hangat_.

* * *

Wendy duduk diapit Mama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri. Di hadapannya, Yoora duduk di samping suaminya.

“Gue suka rambut lo hari ini Wen,” ucap Yoora sambil makan, “pake _hairstylist_ ya?”

“Ah, engggak Kak. Cuma muka doang yang didandanin orang. Rambut ini temenku sendiri yang ngatur.”

“Ih hebat deh dia.” Yoora mengunyah sebentar. “ _Make-up_ lo juga bagus deh.” Wendy pun menatap sekilas dandanan Yoora. Sederhana sekali. Bahkan pemulas bibirnya juga tidak berwarna, riasan wajahnya tipis sekali, tanpa pemerah pipi. Wendy sontak merasa malu, menyusut, berpikir bahwa dandanannya berlebihan. Ia lekas-lekas menunduk.

“Cantik kamu hari ini, Sayang,” tambah Mama Chanyeol. “Berasa kamu, deh, mempelainya hari ini.” Wanita itu terkekeh. “Tante suka banget bajunya.”

“Ma-makasih Tante,” Wendy tersipu-sipu, tersenyum kagok, “kain pilihan Kak Yoora emang bagus banget. Aku nggak nyangka bakal diundang di acara spesial ini, dikasih yang sebagus ini pula.”

“Oh Sayang, santai aja,” Mama Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundaknya, “kamu kan bagian dari keluarga ini.”

Belum sempat Wendy menjawab, Papa Chanyeol menengok dari sebelah sang Mama, “Wendy, Papa kamu kerja di mana? Siapa tau aja kami kenal.”

“Papa masih kerja di AS, Om. Papa udah mulai kerja di sana sejak sebelum menikah, karena kuliah di sana. Sekarang lagi di perusahaan IT.”

“Ooh, gitu.” Papa Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. “Seluruh keluarga kamu di sana?”

“Mama masih sering bolak-balik ke Seoul, karena kerja di perusahaan multinasional.”

“Kamu tinggal sendiri, dong?” Mama Chanyeol menimpali dengan pertanyaan lain.

“Iya, Tante. Kakak kuliah di AS juga, soalnya.”

“Pasti sepi, ya,” ucap si Mama, “kamu boleh kok sering-sering main ke sini atau ke kafe. Yoora udah tinggal terpisah, jadi aku sering sendiri.”

“Boleh, Tante.” Senyum Wendy lebih natural sekarang. Ia pun melirik Chanyeol, yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

“Eh, iya, Wen, ntar pulang dari sini gimana?” Yoora membuyarkan mereka berdua, “Gue bisa anter, kok.”

“Makasih, Kak, nggak usah, aku udah janji sama yang tadi nganter, kok. Dia mau jemput lagi.”

Chanyeol menyembunyikan tawanya, yang membuat Wendy menyenggol kakinya. Wendy tahu grup obrolan Chanyeol pasti ikut ribut gara-gara cerita mobil hasil rayuan.

* * *

Sesi foto bersama adalah yang paling berkesan bagi Wendy. Mereka berfoto di dekat tembok belakang yang sudah didekorasi dengan bunga-bunga putih dan balon biru muda. Yoora dan suaminya berada di tengah-tengah, diapit oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Ia dan Chanyeol berlutut di depan Yoora. Sesekali, untuk beberapa pose, Chanyeol menggandengnya.

Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai ke tepi jalan saat pulang.

“ _At least_ nggak ada drama salah kostum,” komentar Wendy sambil tertawa saat ditanyai Chanyeol mengenai pendapatnya soal acara hari ini.

“Yeee,” Chanyeol teringat akan lukanya sendiri, “kayaknya keluarga lo juga harus bagi-bagi kain, deh.”

Wendy masih cengar-cengir. “Ntar gue bilang Mama. Kapan-kapan.”

Kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam datang. Belum sempat mobil itu berhenti, kaca samping depan dan belakang langsung terbuka, menyembulkan empat kepala dan dua kamera yang langsung mengarah pada mereka, bonus ciye-ciye dari Yerim dan Sooyoung. Wendy melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan kamera, seolah-olah seorang artis di hari spesialnya.

Ya biar aja. Dia kan _mempelainya_ hari ini.


	12. touring (sehun, yeri)

Setelah meyakinkan diri untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun akhirnya memberikan jawaban pamungkas:

            _iya, gue ikut!_

Namanya juga bucin. Apa aja diiyain. Rela berkorban dengan penuh keikhlasan.

* * *

Yerim menunggunya di barisan paling belakang, di taman tempat mereka berkumpul tersebut. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat—sepeda baru, _guys_ , tenang saja ini bukan sepeda bekas sohibnya lagi, ia sengaja mengeluarkan tabungannya untuk ini—mendekati Yerim sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Perempuan itu membalas lambaian tangannya dengan bersemangat. Yerim berseragam lengkap, helm, pelindung siku dan lutut, sepatunya berwarna ungu cerah.

“Hello Kak!”

“Gue nggak telat, kan?”

“Nggak, tenang aja, masih ada beberapa orang lagi, kok.”

“Mau ke mana aja hari ini?”

“ _Touring_ doang kok. Paling-paling ntar stop sekali atau dua di titik yang biasa.” Yerim maju-mundur dengan sepedanya, salah satu kakinya berpijak pada trotoar tepi jalan.

“Seberapa jauh?”

“Yaaah, mungkin 20 kilo.”

“Itu satu arah atau bolak-balik?”

“Satu arah.”

Jika bisa, rahang Sehun sudah jatuh.

* * *

Sehun berusaha melupakan angka jarak yang bakal ditempuhnya dengan menikmati perjalanan; santai. Beruntung Yerim selalu berada di dekatnya. Kadang berada di hadapannya, kadang berada di belakang, kadang mereka bersisian dan mengobrol ringan. Yerim bercerita banyak tentang adik-adiknya, masa sekolah SD-nya, memori-memorinya bersama Minseok, dan beberapa hal konyol yang dia lakukan semasa SMA, misalnya menelan cokelat kedaluwarsa, meruntuhkan tumpukan kotak sepatu di sebuah _department store_ , dan menyeduh mie instan pada tengah malam dengan air dingin.

“Kalo Kak Sehun, hal paling bego yang pernah Kakak lakuin apa?” Yerim bertanya santai, tetapi langsung menyadari apa yang dia lontarkan, “Kalo boleh tau sih, hehe. Kalo Kak Sehun nggak keberatan cerita ....”

“Gue pernah bantuin temen gue ngambil kucingnya yang kejebak di loteng rumah kosong punya tetangga. Ternyata loteng itu asyik buat tempat nongkrong. Kami keterusan main di sana. Ke sananya cuma pake tangga yang disandarin ke pagar rumah gue, nyampe deh.” Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk melipir sedikit, memberi lebih banyak ruang untuk Yerim agar tak terlalu ke tengah jalan. “Tapi suatu hari, Papa gue nggak tau kalo kami tuh lagi main di sana. Tangganya diambil karena mau dipake, terus kami nggak bisa turun. Harus tereak-tereak dulu.”

Yerim tertawa renyah. Segar sekali. Pegal di kaki Sehun jadi tak terasa lagi. Sehun turut tersenyum. Pembicaraan seperti ini sudah jadi hal yang natural di antara mereka, sebuah perkembangan yang pelan tapi pasti, pikir Sehun. Betapa berharganya momen-momen seperti ini; yang membuat Sehun bersyukur: perjalanan masih panjang.

Mereka ternyata singgah lebih sering daripada yang diperkirakan Yerim. Ada spot-spot tertentu di area pinggir kota yang asri, sejuk, dan cocok untuk bersantai.

Yerim, sebagai seorang hits Instagram, senang sekali mengabadikan banyak hal di sekitar tempat bersinggah tersebut. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun dengan sukarela mengusulkan diri sebagai fotografer.

_Duh, jadi fotografer pribadi pun gue nggak papa._

* * *

Perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu hari Minggu Sehun hingga tengah hari itu sangat berkesan. Obrolan yang hangat (seakan-akan obrolan tiap hari di sekolah setiap mereka bertemu kurang cukup), lalu Yerim yang tak jauh-jauh darinya, membuat Sehun lupa apa yang sedang dideritanya. Ia tersenyam-senyum sendiri di kasurnya saat teringat _touring_ kemarin.

Lalu, saat ia bergerak untuk meraih ponselnya, rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi, mengingatkannya pada apa yang sedang dideritanya. Ia mengerang, karena untuk meraih ponsel pun perjuangannya setengah mati.

Sekujur tubuhnya pegal. Apalagi bagian kaki. Bahunya juga.

_Sehat itu mahal ya. Tapi ternyata cinta juga mahal._

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sehun berhasil mengambil benda yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Mencari kontak Wendy atau Seulgi, siapa pun di antara mereka berdua yang berada di paling atas pada lognya untuk memberi kabar. Ia sudah mengeluh seperti anak kecil di grup gengnya tadi malam, dan mereka semua tahu bahwa ia pasti tidak bisa masuk hari ini, tetapi teman sekelasnya yang lain pun harus tahu.

Baru saja ia menekan tombol panggil, layar ponsel langsung mati. Pada sepersekian detik terakhir Sehun sadar indikator baterainya menunjukkan tanda bahaya: daya ponselnya nol persen.

Mengambil benda itu saja sudah butuh perjuangan besar, apalagi mencari casnya. Sehun menyerah, menimbun wajahnya pada bantal, lalu tidur lagi.

* * *

“Nah itu dia.” Seulgi menunjuk Jongin yang sedang bimbang di depan _vending machine_ kantin. “Gue samperin dulu,” ucapnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Wendy. Dia menyambar Jongin, menepuk bahunya keras-keras, tanpa melepaskan tangannya kemudian. “Hey, Jongin-ah.”

“Ih, bikin kaget aja.” Jongin mencibir. “Untung sayang.”

Seulgi mencebik. “Sehun mana sih?”

Jongin akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kopi instan rasa alpukat. Setelah mengambil benda itu, dia berbalik menghadap Seulgi. “Oh, doi.”

“Kok ‘ _oh_ ’?”

Jongin membuka tutup botol tersebut. “Namanya juga bucin. Sakit deh dia.”

“Bucin?”

Pemuda itu menenggak kopinya beberapa reguk dulu. “Kemaren Yerim _touring_ sama klub sepedanya kan. Namanya Sehun yang lagi doyan pedekate. Awalnya dia modus nanya Yerim mau ngapain aja di hari Minggu, dijawab Yerim mau jalan-jalan bareng klubnya. Lalu diajakin deh tuh bocah. Eh dia mau. 40 kilo bolak-balik! Bayangin! Orang yang baru bisa sepedaan pas SMA gitu!” Jongin menambah efek dramatis dengan memelototi Seulgi dan menekankan nada bicaranya.

“HAH? Sebucin itu si Sehun?!” Seulgi ketularan nada bicara Jongin, suaranya jadi nyaring sekali.

“Sehun bucin?” Wendy menyambar, entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Seulgi.

“Kok bisa?!” Sooyoung juga sama gaibnya, tiba-tiba berada di sana.

“Anak itu bisa jadi bucin?” Tak terduga, di belakang Wendy dan Sooyoung, ada Juhyun. “Jangan-jangan diajarin Jun nih.”

“Kak Sehun mana?”

Kelima orang itu langsung hening begitu Yerim masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, matanya tampak khawatir, keningnya agak berkerut.

“Sehun lagi ngebucin—” Seulgi langsung menutup mulutnya, “EH SORI maksud gue dia lagi sakit. Gue juga baru tau.”

“Sakit apa dia, Kak Jongin?”

“Kecapean. Tadi malem sih bilangnya nggak bisa bangun. Tau sekarang. Masih ngorok kali.”

Raut muka Yerim berubah, sekarang lebih menyesal lagi. “Pasti gara-gara gue kemaren ... astaga, kasian banget Kak Sehun, gue harus nengok buat minta maaf!” Dia langsung berbalik pada Juhyun, “Kak Juhyun! Bilangin sama Tante, pesen sebuket bunga mawar merah—”

“Yang paling cocok buat dikasih ke orang sakit tuh daisy. Daisy kuning bagus,” koreksi Juhyun, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. “Satu buket ya? Ntar dianter ke sini pas jam pulang sekolah?”

Yerim mengangguk cepat. Lantas, dia berbalik lagi ke arah Jongin dan Seulgi. Seulgi bisa dengan cepat memahami, “Ntar gue sama Jongin temenin pas pulang sekolah.”

“Oke ... sekalian mampir juga nanti buat beli kue ya, Kak.”

Seulgi mengangguk. Dengan mudah, keramaian kecil itu bubar, menyisakan Jongin dan Seulgi. Jongin berbisik, “Gayung bersambut nih kayaknya.”

“Ya kita liat aja abis ini.”

* * *

Buket bunga itu bisa menenggelamkan wajah Yerim. Kue kering yang dibawakannya bisa membuat satu geng puas. Tak lupa obat oles untuk meringankan pegal, minuman segar, dan beberapa komik yang bisa didapatkan di sebuah _convenient store_ karena Yerim tahu pemuda itu suka sesekali menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca komik. Keranjang depan sepedanya penuh oleh barang, beberapa barang bahkan membuat tasnya menggelembung. Jongin dan Seulgi yang berboncengan di belakangnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil nahan senyum.

Jongin sudah bilang pada Sehun, diam-diam, bahwa dia akan datang, dan menyuruh Sehun menunggu di ruang tamu saja. Tampaknya, Sehun sudah lebih baik, dia bisa membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

Setibanya di rumah Sehun, Yerim menekan bel dengan was-was. Dia gelisah sekali di depan pintu.

Jongin berbisik pada Seulgi, “Si bocah itu ngerangkak kali ya buat ke pintu? Padahal udah gue suruh tunggu di ruang tamu aja.”

“Jangan-jangan doi ketiduran?”

Belum selesai kata-kata Seulgi, pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Sehun tampak kaget, mendapati bunga-bunga yang besar menyambutnya. Kemudian, mata yang penuh penyesalan itu mengintip di balik bunga-bunga. Seulgi dan Jongin bisa melihat warna kuping Sehun berubah.

“Ye-Yerim?”

Yerim langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam, bunga tersebut menyapu wajah Sehun. “Gue bener-bener minta maaf, Kak Sehun!”

Sehun tergagap, mencari pertolongan dengan tatapan memelas pada Jongin dan Seulgi. Sepasang manusia itu kompak mengangkat bahu.

“Gara-gara diajak sepedaan, pasti Kak Sehun kecapean ... gue harusnya tau kalo Kak Sehun nggak perlu maksain diri buat ikut ....” Yerim masih membungkuk.

“Anu ... Yerim ....” Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kagok. “Nggak perlu minta maaf ... gue emang ikut karena kemauan gue sendiri. Yerim nggak maksa sama sekali, kan, masa lupa?”

Yerim mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tubuhnya masih membungkuk. “Tapi ....”

“Udahlah, nggak apa-apa. Bener. Gue serius, Yerim-ah.”

Yerim akhirnya melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Hadiah-hadiah barusan langsung memenuhi meja ruang tamu Sehun. Si tuan rumah terbengong-bengong mendapati hadiah sebanyak itu.

“Seriusan Kak Sehun, nggak papa? Masih nggak enak nih ....”

“Iya, bener. Nggak boong. Gue nggak marah sama sekali. Nggak kepikiran, malah. Gue cuma perlu pembiasaan.”

Yerim masih manyun, masih sangat menyesal rupanya. “Kalo nggak kebiasa, kenapa Kak Sehun malah ikut ....”

Jongin dan Seulgi berpandangan. Mereka sama-sama yakin bahwa ini momen krusial. _Kalo gue jadi Sehun, gue omongin dah tuh apa yang gue pendem_ , begitu bahasa tatapan Jongin. _Sama, gue juga, udah gue sikat tuh_ , begitu balas Seulgi.

“Demi elo, Yerim.”

“Demi ... gue, Kak?”

Sehun mengangguk. “Soalnya ... soalnya ....”

Seulgi secara refleks mencengkeram tangan Jongin, seperti sebuah ketegangan saat nonton film horor. Mukanya menunjukkan rasa gemas berlebih.

“... gue kosong kemaren. Daripada ... daripada nganggur kan mending nemenin Yerim ....”

Jongin menatap Seulgi marah. Seulgi juga balik menatapnya kesal. Kemarahan mereka pada Sehun terpaksa dilampiaskan pada satu sama lain. Jongin memaki kesal di dalam hati, _elo tuh sampe batal ikut acara manggang daging bareng di rumah Chanyeol gara-gara mau nemenin diaaa! Kenapa lo nggak bilang aja sih kalo lo suka. Hadeeeeh!_

“Gue ngerti.” Yerim tertawa kecil. “Nganggur di rumah emang bikin bete.” Dia diam sebentar. “Kalo begitu, Kak Sehun harus rajin-rajin aja sepedaan. Sore-sore, misalnya. Atau sepedanya dipake lebih sering ke sekolah. Gue temenin ntar Kak pulangnya, kalo males sendirian. Atau kalo mau jemput gue juga boleh—tapi kejauhan sih, rumah kita—”

“Nggak papa! Gue mau kok jemput! Biar guenya juga rajin. Mulai besok, boleh?”

Yerim mengangguk antusias. “Boleh!”

Seulgi dan Jongin bertatapan lagi. Kali ini ada raut lega yang tersembunyi. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengembuskan napas lega.

 _Seenggaknya ada lebih banyak jalan buat modusin_.


	13. car (suho, irene)

Juhyun sudah dapat melihat Junmyeon di kejauhan, berlari menembus kerumunan. Perempuan itu berhenti dengan muka horor, terutama ketika mata mereka berserobok, dan Junmyeon langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan muka semringah, cengiran lebar, lambaian tangan yang lebai.

“Sayaaang!”

Beberapa perempuan lain di selasar langsung melihat ke arah Junmyeon. Beberapa di antaranya memajang ekspresi kagum, sebagian lagi iri, dan melemparkan tatapan tak senang itu ke arah Juhyun. Tenang, Juhyun sudah biasa menerimanya. Selama mereka tidak mengkonfrontasi secara langsung, ia tidak peduli. Lagipula ia tahu teman-teman satu gengnya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, dan diam-diam sudah menjadi proteksi yang bagus untuknya. Seulgi yang pernah ikut olahraga bela diri? Cek. Wendy yang pintar mendebat orang-orang? Cek. Sooyoung si model sekolah, yang kalau bermusuhan dengan temannya berarti bakal bkin reputasi jelek ke diri sendiri? Cek. Yerim, si adik kelas hits yang nama jelekmu bakal viral? Cek.

Juhyun pun menyingkirkan berbagai pikiran yang aneh-aneh dari kepalanya saat Junmyeon tiba di hadapannya.

“Sayang, tebak apa yang baru gue dapet.”

Juhyun mengernyit, tidak mendapati sesuatu yang baru di penampilan Junmyeon. “Apaan?” Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Minseok berjalan ke arah mereka, tersenyum pada Juhyun sambil mengangkat tangan. Juhyun cuma mengangguk, dan Junmyeon pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

“Hoi, bro!” Junmyeon mengajak Minseok tos.

Minseok pun meletakkan tangan di bahunya. “Ada apaan nih, pagi-pagi auranya udah bagus banget. Ya emang sih, Juhyun cantik hari ini.”

“Thanks,” jawab Juhyun datar. “Gue nggak ngerti, Yang. Mana sih benda yang baru?”

Junmyeon mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang celana dengan adegan sok dramatis. Juhyun dapat melihat orang-orang di latar belakang yang bertampang mupeng itu. Junmyeon dan dompet? Kombinasi yang benar-benar diinginkan banyak siswa yang sebagian besar belum bisa mencari uang sendiri demi kesehatan finansial mereka.

“Taa-raaa!” Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. “Akhirnya gue dapet SIM!”

“Whoaah!” Minseok memukul-mukul bahu Junmyeon. “Bisa _road trip_ kita! Ayo, kapan!”

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi. “ _Road trip_ gimana? Kita bersembilan, Juhyun berlima. Mana muat satu mobil, emangnya gue bisa bawa bis? Kecuali lo bikin juga. Lo sama Yixing bikin gih. Biar kita bisa bareng-bareng.”

“Iya juga sih. Eh gue kabarin yang lain dulu deh.” Minseok dengan cepat mengetikkan _breaking news_ di ruang obrolan geng mereka.

Juhyun termangu di hadapan Junmyeon. “Jadi ....”

“Iya!” sahut Junmyeon, tak jelas untuk pertanyaan yang mana. “Gue bisa antar-jemput lo dengan bebas, Yang! Gue nggak perlu pake supir lagi!”

“O ... ke.”

“Ntar pulang gue anter!”

“Ok ... e.”

Setelah Junmyeon pergi, Juhyun masih termangu di tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan-tatapan mupeng itu masih terarah padanya. Ada berapa siswa yang pakai mobil ke sekolah? Bisa dihitung dengan jari, karena hal itu bukan sesuatu yang umum di sekolah ini.

* * *

Mobil ini berbeda dari yang biasa digunakan oleh supir Junmyeon. Lebih sederhana, tapi tetap saja bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimiliki Juhyun sekarang. Bukan juga sebuah mobil baru, karena Junmyeon cerita bahwa ibunya pernah beberapa kali memakainya. Interiornya mulus, berwarna hitam dengan aksen metalik. Aroma parfum kopi membuat Juhyun nyaman, dan tidak bisa komplain apa-apa pada akhirnya.

Soalnya, ya siapa menolak kalau diperlakukan nyaman begini? Di satu sisi Juhyun merasa berdosa entah karena apa, tapi ia ujung-ujungnya mengabaikannya. Junmyeon orang baik, jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

“Ciyeee,” kata teman-temannya berkoor serempak pada malam harinya saat mereka berkumpul di rumah Wendy.

“Gimana rasanya?” Seulgi nyengir. “Cinderella kita sekarang dianter-jemput pake mobil!”

Juhyun menatap Seulgi bosan. “Elo juga dianter-jemput tiap hari sama Jongin, kan?”

“ _Pffft_ ,” Seulgi menahan tawa. “Yang lima langkah dari rumah itu? Haduh Kak, kalo Bang Junmyeon kan pasti gini: dateng ke rumah Kakak, markir mobil, ketuk pintu dengan sopan, bilang ke mama atau papanya Kakak, _Om, Tante, aku anterin anaknya ke sekolah, ya_. Jongin? Kalo naik bis bareng tuh palingan, _Woooy, Seulgi!! Cepet! Ntar bisnya ngambek!!_ Atau kalo sepedaan, dia bakal _kringkringkring_ di depan pagar sampe mampus.”

Yang lain tertawa.

“Ya kan? Bang Junmyeon pasti gitu?” tegas Seulgi sekali lagi.

“Iya sih ... dia gitu ....”

Seulgi menjentikkan jarinya. “Nah.” Seulgi nyengir, dagunya bertopang di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang jenaka dari posisi tengkurapnya itu. “Selamat menikmati rasanya jadi Cinderella dengan kereta labu abad kedua puluh satu!”

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Junmyeon menjemput dan mengantar Juhyun ke sekolah dengan mobilnya. Juhyun sudah terbiasa dengan lirikan-lirikan curiga dari sebagian cewek di sekolah mulai dari ia di tingkat pertama, saat Junmyeon mulai modus-modus padanya, dan makin terbiasa lagi dengan tatapan-tatapan dengki dari sekian banyak cewek lainnya setelah Junmyeon dan ia jadian saat ia sudah di tingkat dua, di sebuah acara OSIS.

Namun sekarang, ia kembali merasa risi. Biasanya setelah ia turun dari mobil, banyak sekali mata yang mengamatinya. Ia berusaha menegaskan tatapannya sendiri agar orang-orang agak takut sedikit.

Hingga akhirnya hari ini Juhyun pun tetap berdiam di dalam mobil saat Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

“Nggak turun, Yang?”

Juhyun bergeming. “Gue ikut turun dari tempat parkir aja. Bareng lo, Sayang.”

“Agak jauh. Kasian Sayang, ntar.”

Juhyun menoleh pelan. “Nurunin gue di sini buat _show-off_ aja, ya, ke orang-orang?”

Junmyeon terkekeh, nada bercandanya kental sekali, “Ya iyalah, biar orang-orang tau kalo Sayang tuh pacarnya perhatian.”

“... Dan kaya.”

“Hahahaha wooo iya dong—”

“Gue nggak suka, Yang.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Juhyun pun turun sambil cemberut, membanting pintu, tak lagi menoleh. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang bengong.

Dan sadar bahwa ini bukan waktu bercanda Bae Juhyun.

* * *

“Yang, Yang, plis, gue cuma becanda.” Junmyeon berlari kecil mengiringi Juhyun yang membonceng Yerim naik sepeda. “Niat gue tuh tulus, supaya Sayang nggak capek jalan dari tempat parkir.”

Yerim, di depan, menyiul-nyiulkan lagu Honeymoon Avenue-nya Ariana Grande untuk mencairkan suasana. Habisnya, Juhyun di belakangnya dingin sekali. Beku banget. Dia rada-rada kasihan dengan Junmyeon, walau kadang selera humor cowok itu nggak kenal waktu dan tempat, serta kadang nyeleneh dan garing.

Juhyun bergeming. Ia berpegangan pada pinggang Yerim. Bodo amat dengan tatapan para siswa yang pulang sekolah dapat tontonan gratis pasangan terhits sekolah lagi berantem.

“Iya deh besok janji kita turun sama-sama dari tempat parkir. Gue ngerti Sayang tuh paling menghargai kata-kata, _kita susah-seneng bareng_ , sampe masalah begini pun Sayang peduli banget sama kalimat itu. Ya Sayang, ya?”

Yerim berhenti mengayuh. Juhyun menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya sambil bergumam, “Kenapa berhenti sih?”

“Ini mobil Bang Junmyeon. Hehehe. Gue anterin sampe sini aja ya, Kak.”

Juhyun mendesis, “Kok gituuuu?”

Junmyeon juga baru sadar, dari tadi dia lari-lari cuma sampai ke tempat parkir. Apa ia harus berterima kasih pada Yerim? Ia pun menatap Juhyun seperti seorang anak anjing yang penuh harap. Juhyun menarik napas panjang-panjang, mengembuskannya berat. Akhirnya ia turun dari sepeda Yerim.

Yerim langsung melenggang pergi, melambaikan tangan dengan gembira, “Dadaaah! Baikan yaaaa!”

Dua sejoli itu saling bertatapan. Juhyun masih sedikit cemberut. Junmyeon meraih kedua tangannya. “Plis, Sayang? Tadi tuh cuma bercanda, oke? Gue nyesel, serius.”

“Jangan diulangi lagi, ya.” Juhyun menghela napas. “Nggak usah pake acara pamer. Gue jadi pacar Sayang aja udah dapet tatapan yang gitu, gimana begitu mereka liat gue dianter-jemput pake mobil mahal? Jangan salah kaprah, Yang, gue seneng banget pacaran sama Sayang, tapi jangan yang berlebih-lebihan.”

“Gue minta maaf, ya, Yang. Minta maaf kalo gara-gara hubungan sama gue nih Sayang jadi—”

“Hush.” Juhyun meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Junmyeon. “Nggak ada penyesalan tentang itu. Yang gue khawatirin cuma kita terlalu berlebihan sampe-sampe keliatannya norak. Gue udah nggak peduli lagi sama orang-orang yang lirik-lirik dengki. Nggak penting. Yang penting tuh ....” Juhyun berdeham, membuang mukanya yang merah, “... Sayang.”

Junmyeon nyengir seakan-akan dunia sudah jadi miliknya. “Sayang bisa juga, ih. Sini, gue traktir ke mana maunya? Mau beli tas atau baju di mana?” Junmyeon menariknya lembut, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

 _Yah, nggak jelek juga sih, walau selera humornya kadang bikin keki_ , pikir Juhyun.


	14. chit-chat (kyungsoo, joy)

Grup itu tercipta beberapa jam setelah Wendy dan Chanyeol jadian.

Prinsipnya, _mereka udah kayak keluarga_. Begitu.

Kyungsoo lupa siapa yang punya inisiatif duluan secara verbal, yang ia ingat cuma Jongdae yang membuatnya, lalu Yerim yang memasukkan semua anggota gengnya. Jadilah, grup obrolan berisi empat belas orang yang tidak kalah hebohnya dengan keadaan asli grup masing-masing. Isinya sebenarnya mayoritas gosip, ghibah, ejekan, dan humor-humor yang bervariasi. Meski ada beberapa pasangan di dalamnya, keadaan tetap jernih dan tidak ada hal-hal yang membuat iri beberapa jomblo.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pasif di tiap grup, yang hanya muncul sesekali untuk menyahut ketika dipanggil atau jadi konsultan mendadak saat ada PR yang susah-susah. Namun, meski grup-grup itu—baik grup gengnya atau grup kombinasi—berisik untuk ukuran Kyungsoo, ia tetap suka mengamati tingkah laku mereka. Atau mengetahui kabar dan kesibukan (atau, kelakuan aneh) mereka masing-masing saat tidak sedang di sekolah. Lucu-lucu dan menghibur, katanya. Kadang ia berpikir merasa seperti berada di geng para pelawak. Seperti saat ini, saat ia sedang berada di luar kota untuk ikut festival sebuah sekolah. Sekolah tersebut mengadakan beragam lomba, mulai dari akademik sampai non-akademik.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai lomba cerdas-tangkas dan bersantai sambil menikmati minumannya di bawah sebuah pohon, di halaman samping sekolah tersebut. Teman-temannya bersekolah seperti biasa, dan selalu ada cara untuk _chatting_ di jam belajar. Grup masih ramai. Yang paling banyak muncul obrolannya adalah grup gabungan tersebut.

            _chanyeol: woiya gengs_

_chanyeol: kyungsoo lagi di busan_

_chanyeol: bawain oleh-oleh dong_

_jongin: oleh-oleh apaan_

_chanyeol: gue mintanya ke kyungsoo tau, bukan elo_

_jongdae: wah boleh nih_

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memikirkan kalimat untuk menyahut, obrolan itu terus muncul.

_junmyeon: emangnya lo minta apa?_

_chanyeol: apaan kek_

_chanyeol: anggur kek, anggur busan katanya bagus_

_junmyeon: LO BELOM LEGAL WOY_

_chanyeol: tau bang, canda kok_

_seulgi: wah iya sooyoung juga ikut ke sana kan_

_jongdae: loh iya?_

_yerim: yoi, kan ada fashion show juga di sana_

_yerim: sekolah rugi gede kalo nggak ngirim kak sooyoung_

_seulgi: yok yok mintain makanan enak_

_chanyeol: iya nih makanan aja, apa kek gitu, gue lagi pengen yang enak-enak_

_jongdae: makan terooooooosss_

_seulgi: makanan = hidup makmur_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Kagum betapa cepat kesepakatan itu terjadi bahkan sebelum ia menanyakannya. Kompak sekali, pikirnya.

            _sooyoung: kue-kue kering gitu?_

_yerim: wah kak soo, udahan nih lombanya?_

Pemuda itu menengok ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari hal yang sama dengan Yerim.

            _chanyeol: ‘soo’ tadi gue kira lo manggil kyungsoo_

_seulgi: lah iya ya nama mereka samaan??_

_wendy: ke mana aja lo, sayang? baru sadar sekarang_

_chanyeol: gue di sini aja, sayang, ngga ke mana-mana kok_

_chanyeol: tetap di hati elo_

_wendy: bodoamat.gif_

Perempuan itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya, juga memegang ponselnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo langsung bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Sooyoung. Sooyoung masih memakai baju modellingnya, _dress_ musim semi dengan warna pastel dan rambutnya dikepang samping. Kalung dengan liontin sehelai daun hijau menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

“Hei.”

“Hai.” Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Kirain masih lama.”

“Udah beres.” Sooyoung melepaskan nomor pesertanya dari pakaian. “Lomba cerdas-tangkasnya juga?”

“Barusan.” Kyungsoo menawarkan kaleng minumannya, “Mau?”

“Wah, makasih.” Sooyoung meminumnya sedikit. Kyungsoo terkejut, begitu gampangnya mereka berbagi sedotan seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling natural. Sooyoung melihat ponselnya sekilas, lalu langsung mematikan layarnya, menaruhnya di pangkuan dan kembali pada Kyungsoo lagi. “Gimana, oleh-oleh buat mereka? Abis ini kita sempet jalan-jalan nggak ya?”

“Ntar malam kayaknya ada waktu.” Kyungsoo memainkan ujung sedotannya. Di tangannya, ponsel itu terus-terusan bergetar, Sooyoung tampaknya menyadarinya, dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

“Masih ngobrol tuh kayaknya.”

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan untuk membukanya atau tidak. _Tidak_. Ia menaruh begitu saja ponselnya di antara mereka berdua. “Rame, ya.”

Sooyoung terkekeh. “Asyik banget emang.”

Kyungsoo diam cukup lama. Senyum terkembang, hilang, lalu terkembang lagi di wajahnya. “Kadang-kadang, gue mikir ... empat belas orang. Latar belakang beda-beda. Asal yang beda. Tapi liat kita semua ... kita ketemu dan jadi seru gini. Beberapa bahkan ada yang saling jatuh cinta.” Ia menekuri tanah berumput tipis di bawah kakinya sebentar. “Gimana seandainya kita memulai semuanya dengan cara berbeda ... apakah kita bakal tetep ketemu kayak gini? Soalnya ... soalnya gue pikir ini semua adalah takdir. Takdir yang bagus. Apakah _kita_ bakal bahagia kayak gini juga, dengan cara yang berbeda?”

Sooyoung menatapnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman, yang juga akhirnya dibalas dengan hal sama oleh Sooyoung.

“Gue ... hm, gimana ya bilangnya?” sahut perempuan itu lembut, “jangan salah kaprah, ya ... gue seneng berada di geng gue. Nggak pernah lebih bahagia. Kenal sama geng lo juga hal terbaik dalam hidup gue. Mereka seru. Heboh. Tapi ada saat-saat ketika gue pengen menemukan sesuatu dalam ketenangan, dalam hening. _Me-time_. _Space_ tersendiri. Waktu buat mempertanyakan hal-hal yang nggak gue sadari, lalu menemukan jawabannya.” Wajahnya semakin teduh. “Kayak gini misalnya. Kayak pertanyaan yang baru lo lontarkan.”

“Ah, gitu ....”

“Gue seneng banget sama orang kayak lo, Kyungsoo.” Sooyoung tersipu. “Karena yang rame-rame gitu lebih enak kalo diseimbangin sama yang tenang dan menyadari hal-hal kecil buat dimaknain.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Seneng bisa tau sisi lo yang ini, Sooyoung-ah. Sering-sering aja ngobrol kayak gini.”

“Kita punya banyak waktu tiap belajar bareng padahal ya?” Sooyoung terkikik.

“Ya udah, nanti sesi belajar barengnya ditambahin buat sesi meditasi.”

Sooyoung langsung terbahak. “Bisa juga selera humor lo.”

Kyungsoo menjawab malu, “Ketularan mereka, nih.”

“Oke, oke,” Sooyoung berusaha menghentikan tawanya, “lo kritis banget orangnya. Gue suka. Ajarin gue buat gitu, dong?”

“Gue rasa ... sering-sering liat sekitar aja. Sadari, perhatiin. Lo bakal terbiasa.” Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

“Hmmm.” Sooyoung mengangguk-angguk. “Ntar gue coba.”

Setelah hening sejenak, Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan lagi. “Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue.”

Kening Sooyoung berkerut, butuh waktu hingga ia menyadarinya. “ _Oh_. Eh, yah, gue belum bisa mikir kalo laper. Cari makan dulu, yuk.”

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. “Ngobrol sambil makan, ya? Ya udah.” Ia berdiri. “Kita ke aula. Tim dari sekolah kita ada di sana. Urusan konsumsi ada di mereka.”

“Tapi ini belum jam makan siang.”

“Bilang aja laper abis lomba. Paling nggak kita disuruh cari makan sendiri.”

Akhirnya, Sooyoung pun berdiri. “Oke, deh.”

Saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju aula dengan langkah santai, Kyungsoo menyadari banyak hal.

Salah satunya adalah ... pembicaraan mereka barusan begitu hangat. Rasanya ia ingin mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.


	15. fangirl (kai, seulgi)

Bertanding di laga bergengsi dengan sorak-sorai yang membahana, siapa yang nggak doyan?

Kim Jongin tahu persis rasanya.

Hari ini, entah mengapa, sorak-sorai terdengar sangat heboh. Paling ramai dalam sejarah permainannya sebagai anggota tim basket sekolah. Tentu saja, awalnya Jongin bahagia, bangga, senang, dan tentu saja tidak kelupaan: ge-er.

Namun lama-lama, ia agak curiga. Telinga dan matanya sudah terlatih untuk selalu siaga selama pertandingan, yang ternyata berfungsi bukan cuma buat menangani permainan itu sendiri, melainkan juga awas pada keadaan di tribun. Rasa-rasanya agak berlebihan. Masa setiap kali ia menangkap bola dan meneruskannya untuk temannya pun, ada sekelompok kecil perempuan yang langsung jadi ribut?

Pada sebuah kesempatan, Jongin melihat ke arah keramaian lokal tersebut.

Asalnya bukan dari bangku tempat duduk Seulgi. Jongin segera kembali ke permainannya, ingin mencoba mencetak nilai untuk menguji sekali lagi.

Dengan mengatur-atur strategi secara cepat dan memperhatikan situasi lapangan, Jongin akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan spontan untuk mencetak angka dari area pinggir lapangan, _three point_.

Benar saja, kehebohan berlangsung dari sana. Jongin menoleh. Tak begitu jauh dari kelompok yang terdiri dari kira-kira empat perempuan itu (ia cuma mengira-ngira karena hanya sekilas lirik), ada Seulgi, yang tampak sangat santai dan menikmati berondong jagung ukuran jumbo. Jongin tersenyum, melambaikan tangan.

Yang heboh adalah perempuan-perempuan itu. Seulgi berusaha untuk balas tersenyum dengan pipi penuh berondong jagung, gembil seperti hamster.

* * *

Di luar stadion tersebut, ada beberapa truk makanan yang menyediakan beragam jajanan, mulai dari makanan rebus, goreng, minuman aneka macam, hingga makan besar seperti _rice box_. Jongin menemani Seulgi di salah satu truk untuk makan sosis panggang. Ia masih memakai seragam bertandingnya, handuk kecil di leher, dan ranselnya yang nyaris kosong dicangklong di bahu kiri. Ia cuma makan satu, sementara Seulgi sudah dalam proses menghabiskan sosis ketiga.

Ia mulai kepikiran lagi. Soal sekelompok cewek berisik itu. Bagaimana kalau Seulgi tahu, lalu cemburu? Bagaimana kalau Seulgi malah diserang oleh mereka gara-gara dirinya?

_Duh, idih, kege-eran juga gue ya?_

Jongin ingin menyalahkan _webtoon_ yang belakangan ini mereka baca bersama untuk riset. Gara-gara tema perundungan di _webtoon_ tersebut, ia jadi mulai sering mengamati sekitar dan peka pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan serupa di sekelilingnya.

Lamunan Jongin buyar gara-gara kelompok cewek itu berlalu di belakang Seulgi, sengaja berhenti untuk curi-curi pandang padanya, sebagian melambaikan tangan padanya, menampakkan senyum terbaik mereka.

Hanya sekilas pandang pun, bisa Jongin bilang mereka cantik-cantik. Sengaja memakai riasan natural yang membuat orang-orang betah memandang.

Sesaat kemudian, Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Seulgi. Perempuan itu sedang cuek pada seluruh dunia kecuali makanannya, saus sosis belepotan di sekitar bibir bahkan sampai pipinya, duduk dengan kaki agak terbuka. Jongin berdecak, lalu menepuk pelan lutut Seulgi.

Seulgi mengangkat pandangan ke arahnya. Mengerti akan tepukan itu, dia langsung menutup kakinya dan nyengir. “Sori. Keinget di rumah.”

 _Rumah_. “Ya udah, pulang aja yuk.”

“Bentar. Nanggung. Gue abisin sausnya dulu.” Seulgi menyapu seluruh wadah dengan sisa sosis. Dia melahap potongan besar itu sekali suapan saja.

“Numpang mandi di tempat lo ya. Gue lupa bawa kunci, orang rumah jam segini belum ada.”

“Ga ada baju ganti di rumah gue.” Seulgi melemparkan kotak kecil bekas wadah sosis itu ke tempat sampah.

“Hoodie yang gue pinjemin waktu hujan kemaren masih di elo kan?”

“Ya sih. Tapi nggak ada celana ... ya masa lo nggak pake celana?” Seulgi memandangi Jongin dengan muka mengejek.

“Bongkarin baju-baju bekas punya abang lo deh.”

“Iyaaa, iya.”

* * *

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyeka rambutnya. Tetesan air dari kepalanya membasahi hoodie yang ia pakai. Di _bean bag_ sudut kamar, Seulgi sedang asyik main game, bunyinya terdengar cukup nyaring: ayam-ayam yang berkejaran. Jongin mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidur, tepat di hadapan Seulgi.

“Hei.”

“Hoh?” Seulgi menghentikan gimnya sebentar. “Apaan?”

“Tadi pas nonton, sadar nggak yang duduk deket lo itu berisik banget?”

Seulgi mengernyit. “Yang mana?”

“Pokoknya yang deket-deket elo lah. Yang berisik banget tiap gue megang bola atau nyetak angka.”

Mata Seulgi bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dengan cepat. “Oh. Kayaknya iya deh. Tapi penonton emang biasanya berisik, kan?”

Jongin mencebik. “Yaaa ... lo nggak keganggu, gitu? Nggak cemburu?”

Seulgi pun tertawa. “Cemburu? Cemburu buat apaan? Takut lo selingkuh?”

“Biasanya kan kayak gitu ... ceweknya gak suka kalo banyak cewek lain naruh perhatian ke dia ....”

“Dengerin gue.” Seulgi menaruh ponselnya di pangkuan. “Terserah mereka lah mau ribut kayak apa juga. Mau kagum sama elo ya terserah, asal dalam batas-batas yang wajar. Trus, kalo soal selingkuh, kalo kasus-kasus kayak gini tuh yang kepancing buat selingkuh itu si pemainnya atau penonton yang lo maksud tadi?”

“Pemainnya ....”

“Si pemainnya ini sayang sama siapa?”

“Sama elo ....”

“Nah, kalo lo sayang sama gue, ga mungkin kan lo selingkuh? Jadi ya kenapa gue yang repot?”

Jongin menggaruk kepala secara imajiner. _Iya juga ya?_

* * *

Seulgi bukan tipe pencemburu. Jongin nyantai soal ini.

Tapi sekelompok _fangirl_ tempo hari sepertinya memang _nggak nyante_.

Di kantin, mereka berdesak-desakan di belakang Jongin saat memilih makanan. Jongin jadi risi. Mereka bahkan dengan sok akrabnya menyapa-nyapa, “Kak Jongin! Kak Jongin, halo! Kak Jongin, apa kabar?”

Jongin terselamatkan karena kebetulan ada Yerim di barisan yang sama dengannya, yang langsung mengusir mereka yang seperti cacing kepanasan di belakang Jongin. “Heh, apa-apaan kalian? Baris yang bener, dong.”

Mereka semua langsung diam. Siapa di angkatannya yang berani dengan Yerim, anggota geng lini terdepan sekolah, dan punya akses dengan siswa-siswa penting?

Jongin menoleh, dan matanya memelas pada Yerim. Yerim cuma tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng.

* * *

Radar Jongin menyala lagi di jam istirahat siang hari lainnya. Ia sedang main basket dengan beberapa temannya dari kelas lainnya di tengah lapangan. Hanya pertandingan santai pengisi waktu, tidak terlalu serius, dan tidak mengandalkan perhitungan skor yang terlalu muluk-muluk.

Tapi tetap saja ada keributan kecil di sudut lain lapangan.

“Kak Jongin!”

“Kak Jongin hebat!”

“Kak Jongin keren, deh!”

“Nggak papa kok Kak Jongin, tembakannya tadi udah bagus!”

Jongin mengernyit. _Bagus apaan, meleset banget gitu._ _Tahu apa mereka soal basket?_ Kalau dengan Seulgi, Seulgi akan mengejeknya habis-habisan, atau minimal menertawakannya. Jongin mundur sebentar dari tengah lapangan, mencoba mencari tahu, siapa saja sih mereka?

Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka semua. Jangankan kenal, melihat pun baru sekarang. Mereka langsung kegirangan luar biasa begitu Jongin melihat ke arah mereka. Mereka saling dorong, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat, tersenyum-senyum, sesekali menunduk malu dan menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Jongin langsung waspada, matanya berputar cepat, mencari sosok Seulgi.

 _Dapat!_ Ada tak begitu jauh darinya, di jarak antara perempuan itu dan dirinya. Dia sedang bersama Yerim dan Sooyoung di bangku yang teduh di bawah pohon, Sooyoung membagi-bagikan cokelat batangan pada mereka berdua.

Jongin sudah bermaksud lari ke dalam lapangan lagi, tapi ternyata si adik kelas ini cepat juga. Dia sudah berada di hadapan Jongin, menunduk, memberi sebuah surat. “Kak Jongin, mohon diterima!”

Sudah terdengar siulan-siulan iseng dari sekeliling. Perhatian mulai tertuju pada mereka. _Waduh, mampus_. Jongin benar-benar risi. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke arah Seulgi, yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya, tapi dengan muka yang benar-benar santai, mengunyah cokelatnya, seakan-akan sedang menyaksikan acara serial TV favoritnya.

Jongin membiarkan cewek di hadapannya membeku. Kepalanya sibuk oleh satu pertanyaan: _ini Seulgi sayang sama gue nggak sih?_

“Kak Jongin ....”

Jongin menghela napas. “Apa ini?”

“Baca aja Kak!” dia menjawab dengan nada riang.

“Surat cinta? Lo nggak tau ya gue udah punya pacar?”

“Tapi kan—”

“Thanks, tapi gue ga bisa nerima.” Jongin pun melebur lagi ke dalam lapangan, tidak mau lagi melihat wajah cewek itu.

* * *

Mereka pulang berboncengan dengan sepeda Jongin, tetapi Seulgi yang mengayuh. Jongin—dengan isengnya—duduk memunggungi Seulgi di bangku belakang, membuatnya melihat jalanan dengan gerak mundur.

“Hei, Seulgi.”

“Tetot, passwordnya salah. Ulangi dua kali.”

Candaan sederhana itu tetap bisa membuat Jongin tersenyum. “Hei Seulgi, hei Seulgi. Udah bisa kebuka?”

“Kenapa?”

“Tadi lo liat yang di lapangan kan?”

“Oh, yang adek kelas kemaren juga. Liat dong. Ciye, ditaksir adek kelas. Lucu-lucu sih merekanya. Polos banget, tapi hobi jejingkrakan gitu ”

“Kok lo gitu sih? Nggak cemburu? Lo sayang sama gue nggak sih, Kang Seulgi?”

“Waduh, nanyanya gitu. Emangnya kadar cinta nggaknya seseorang tuh diukur dari tingkat kecemburuannya?”

“Ya ... nggak sih ....”

“Kaan. Lagian gue kan udah nanya, lo sayangnya sama siapa. Santai sih gue. Lo juga nolak dia kan tadi? Gue udah ngerti lo orangnya gimana, Kim Jongin. Kita udah temenan dari kecil banget, dari ingus lo masih meleleh sampe sekarang lo jadi bintang basket, anak band yang sering dilirik-lirik. Lo nggak gampang suka sama seseorang. Lo nggak gampang kepancing.”

Jongin terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ia bicara lagi. “Lo ngerti gue sampe segitunya.”

“Ibaratnya gue dari buka mata sampe nutup mata liatnya lo lagi, lo lagi. Pas buka jendela pagi hari keliatnya jendela kamar lo. Pas mau tidur keliatnya siluet elo. Ya udah kerasa jadi kayak bini lo aja dah.”

Jongin tertawa. “Bener juga. Ya udah, kita kawin aja yok.”

“Idih. Selesein sekolah dulu kali.”


	16. cake (sehun, yeri)

Jika ini semacam serial komedi romantis, atau semacam drama, atau barangkali film, pengarah adegan akan meminta Sehun untuk membetulkan dasinya, berdeham, atau menjilat telapak tangannya untuk kemudian merapikan rambutnya agar tetap licin.

Oke, lupakan. Ini bukan film atau serial. Sehun cuma menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa ...

... di momen yang sedang tidak biasa.

Sekali lagi, ia menekan bel.

* * *

Yerim menghitung detik pada jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Empat ratus sembilan puluh satu detik sejak pesan terakhir Sehun yang bilang, _bentar lagi gue sampe_.

Gabut bener ngitung detik segala, tapi, percayalah, itu lebih baik daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Lagipula, hitung detik menuju sesuatu yang bakalan menyenangkan itu rasanya juga sangat membahagiakan.

Sejurus kemudian, ada bunyi bel. Yerim langsung melompat dari kursi belajarnya. Lalu menghampiri cermin. Memastikan _liptint_ -nya tidak coreng-moreng, rambutnya tetap terlihat natural—penataan sedikit agak berantakan tapi tidak norak—dan bajunya tidak terlalu mencolok.

Bunyi bel lagi. Yerim melesat ke pintu depan.

* * *

“Hai Kak.”

“Halo.”

“Ayo, masuk.” Yerim melebarkan bukaan pintu. Sehun mengucapkan _thanks_ yang begitu pelan, membuat Yerim tersenyum. “Tumben-tumbenan banget, nih, Kak Sehun.”

Sehun turut menyunggingkan senyum. “Iya, sori ya ganggu. Gue suka macaron buatan elo, sih.”

“Hehe, makasih.” Di dalam benak Yerim, ada sepasukan Yerim-Yerim kecil dalam wujud _cheerleader_ yang sedang bersorak-sorai.

“Dan gue mau belajar dari elo.”

Yerim mengangguk-angguk, sengaja berjalan pelaaan sekali menuju dapur. “Buat siapa, nih, macaron-nya?” Dia membawa percakapan mengalir dengan natural, sebuah kemampuan alaminya. “Buat cewek, ya, jangan-jangan?” Menanti jawabannya, Yerim deg-degan sekali.

“I-iya.”

Yerim mengangguk-angguk. “Ciyeeee.”

Sehun cuma senyum tipis.

Yerim kemudian sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal beberapa langkah.

Sepasukan _cheerleader_ dalam benaknya tadi langsung melipir, pundung di pojokan, di atas kepala mereka ada awan mendung.

Dengan spontanitas yang nyata, Yerim mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana santainya,

            _yerim: gengs!!! buat cewek katanya_ _ㅠㅠ_

* * *

“Buat cewek katanyaaaa!” Seulgi heboh membaca isi pesan Yerim yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

“OMG jadi selama ini tuh Sehun ngelirik cewek lain? Lah kata temen-temen segengnya aja Sehun bucin banget ke Yerim?” Wendy menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri.

“Gimana dong? Yang selama ini _false alarm_ apa gimana? Mana Sehun yang rela sepedaan puluhan kilo cuma buat Yerim?” Sooyoung ikut-ikutan panik.

“Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara tarik-ulur mulu makanya Sehun narik diri?” Wendy berasumsi.

“Oh! Atau—atau gini!” Seulgi menepukkan tangannya satu kali, nyaring sekali, “Sehun mau bikin Yerim cemburu! Ngetes gitu ceritanya?”

“Bentar, bentar. Kita tunggu dulu deh,” dengan bijak Juhyun menyuruh mereka tenang. “Tunggu dulu, lah. Sehun aja baru dateng.”

* * *

“ _Preheat_ dulu ovennya.” Yerim berjalan menuju oven di sisi lain konter. “Kak Sehun taroh aja _parchment paper_ -nya di atas, ya.”

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kertas itu dulu sebelum menaruhnya sesuai instruksi Yerim. “Supaya apa, sih? Nggak lengket gitu?”

“Iya, supaya nggak lengket ke _baking sheet_ -nya.” Yerim meninggalkan oven, lalu mencuci tangannya sekali lagi. “Oh ya, Kak, tolong ambilkan cokelatnya di ujung sana. Di dalam keranjang. Udah gue siapin tadi. Udah nggak beku kan, itu?”

Yerim adalah orang yang santai, senang membiarkan segalanya mengalir, dan sering sekali cuek dan membiarkan hal-hal yang mengganggu menyingkir begitu saja. Tadi sempat terasa sedikit _cekit-cekit_ gimana, gitu, tapi ia dengan cepat bisa beradaptasi ke mode natural lagi di depan Sehun.

“Kelamaan di kulkas, ya?”

“Iya. Ada tuh sebulan nganggur di kulkas. Cek tanggal kedaluwarsanya dong. Kan nggak seru kalo ternyata udah gak layak makan.” Yerim tergelak sesaat. “Nah, kita mulai sekarang, ya. Mau langsung praktik atau liat gue dulu, nih, Kak?”

“Liat aja,” jawab Sehun lembut, “elo  yang lebih ahli, sih.”

“Tapi katanya mau belajar. Yeeee.”

Sehun tertawa kecil, memancing Yerim untuk melakukannya juga. Tawa gadis itu begitu renyah, sampai-sampai Sehun terpesona.

“Ya udah, ntar gantian, ya.” Yerim pun dengan cekatan mencampur-campurkan bahan seperti tepung almond, gula bubuk, serta garam di dalam mangkuk, mengaduknya dengan lihai. Seolah-olah dia telah melakukan ini ratusan kali.

“Nah, mau nyoba bagian ini, nggak?” Yerim menawari Sehun untuk bagian mengolah putih telurnya. Yerim menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Sehun meski pemuda itu belum menjawabnya. “Hati-hati, ya. Pokoknya sampai ntar jadi kaku, gitu. Tenang, gue awasin kok.”

Sehun mengikuti arahan-arahan Yerim dengan hati-hati. Ia membiarkan perempuan itu memilih warna untuk macaron tersebut, yang tentu saja warnanya ungu.

“Serius, nih, nggak papa warna ungu? Warna ungu ini warna gue, Kak. Yang dikasih bakalan suka, nggak?”

Walau ada rasa nyelekit saat menanyakan hal itu, Yerim mengabaikannya.

“Pasti tetep suka, kok.”

“Ya udah. Nah, sekarang gue atau Kak Sehun?”

“Lo aja deh. Ini bagian pentingnya, kan? Gue nggak pengalaman ngaduk-ngaduk kue.”

Yerim memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Lo bersama seseorang yang tepat, Kak. Kim Yerim ahlinya!”

Diam-diam, kuping Sehun merah. _Iya, emang orang yang tepat, gue nggak salah pilih_.

Yerim mencampurkan semuanya dengan telaten, gerakannya lebih lembut sekarang. Katanya, membuat bagian ini mesti dengan hati. Sehun tidak mengerti bedanya di mana, tetapi ia cuma mengiyakan saja.

“Kak Sehun yang bikin bulet-buletannya, ya?” Yerim memberikan _pastry bag_ itu dengan adonan. Dia nyengir. “Nggak susah, kok.”

“... Oke deh.”

“Usahain ukurannya sama semua, ya, Kak.”

Sehun begitu berhati-hati sampai tangannya gemetaran saat menekan kantong putih itu. Yerim tertawa kecil, sesekali memegangi tangannya untuk memastikan bentuknya tepat.

“Nah, diemin dulu bentar ya Kak. Macaron tuh emang gini. Ntar kalo udah nggak lengket lagi, baru kita panggang.”

Sehun menangguk-angguk. “Gitu ....”

“Kita bikin isinya dulu, yuk!” Yerim berpindah ke sisi lain _kitchen island_ , yang penuh sesak karena barang-barang di sesi sebelumnya. Yerim menyingkirkannya asal-asalan, dengan tangkas menaruh _saucepan_ di atas kompor di belakangnya, menyiapkan cokelat, lalu memerintah Sehun, “Panasin krimnya dulu. Isinya nggak papa, ya, _chocolate ganache_? Yang nerima nggak alergi cokelat, kan?”

“... Nggak kok.”

“Ya bagus deh. Kan kasian kalo alergi,” gumam Yerim.

“Krimnya udah panas, nih, kayaknya. Coba lihat, deh.”

Yerim berbalik, mengecek hanya dengan sekali lirik. Dia pun mengangguk, mengangkat _saucepan_  tersebut dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi cokelat. Sambil mengaduknya, dia berujar ceria, “Bentar lagi jadi, nih.”

Sehun mengamati gerak-gerik Yerim yang menyelesaikan adonan isi tersebut, kemudian mengecek oven, menuju lemari untuk mengambil sarung tangan, dan mengeluarkan adonan yang sudah jadi tersebut dari oven. Dia nyengir bahagia. “Ih, ungunya cantik, deh.”

_Iya, kayak elo, cantik._

Sehun secara spontan menutup mulutnya, walau yakin yang barusan tidak dia ucapkan keras-keras.

Mereka menyelesaikan bagian-bagian terakhir dari memasak bareng itu dengan candaan-candaan ringan, atau obrolan yang tak jauh-jauh dari tema sekolah, kadang-kadang soal kegiatan bersepeda, dan Yerim yang bercerita tentang adik-adiknya.

“Mereka pada ke mana, nih?” Sehun bertanya basa-basi, ketika Yerim menyusun macaron tersebut di dalam kotak kertas yang memang distok di rumahnya.

“Main ke rumah temen masing-masing. Biasa, deh, kalo _weekend_ mereka emang pada ilang.”

“Ortu lo?”

“Lagi di rumah nenek. Gue udah cerita, kan, Kak?”

“Oh iya,” Sehun menjawab pelan sekali, “lupa.”

“Nah. Jadi!” Yerim menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sehun dengan tingkah yang sangat jenaka. “Macaron spesial ala Yerim dan Sehun!”

“Thanks.” Sehun menerima kotak itu. “Sekarang ... mau ikut gue nganterin ini, nggak?”

Yerim tercengang. Ekspresi riangnya runtuh pelan-pelan. Namun dia lihai sekali berakting, dia tertawa ringan. “Ih, gimana sih lo, Kak. Masa sih gue ikutan?”

“Orangnya pasti bakal seneng banget ketemu elo, Yerim. Percaya deh sama gue.”

“Nggak deh Kak, jangan. Ntar gue ganggu lagi.”

Sehun menggeleng. “Percaya deh sama gue.” Wajah tulusnya memelas. Sejurus kemudian, dia tampak mengingat sesuatu, lalu merogoh saku jaket tipisnya. Ada lilin-lilin batangan kecil yang masih dalam kemasan plastik. “Gue mau bikin kejutan ulang tahun, sebenernya. Ikut, ya, plis? Demi gue, Kim Yerim.”

Hati Yerim mencelus. Melihat wajah Sehun yang teduh itu, lalu matanya yang bak _puppy eyes_ , mana tahan. Yerim, dengan hati yang tercubit-cubit, pun akhirnya mengiyakan. “Oke deh, Kak. Bonceng, ya? Gue ganti baju dulu.”

“Siap.”

Yerim berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Sebelum berganti baju, dia sempatkan untuk mengirim pesan dulu.

> _yerim: gengs, mau bikin kejutan ultah katanya! dan gue diajak_ _ㅠㅠ_ _gimana nih huhuhu_

* * *

“Waduh Sehun bikin masalah nih!” Seulgi pura-pura bersungut-sungut, menambah-nambah aktingnya dengan menggulung lengan bajunya pula. Kasurnya sendiri sampai bergoyang gara-gara dia melonjak dengan berapi-api.

“Maksudnya apaan sih?” Sooyoung panik. “Kasian Yerim!”

“Sehun kenapa, coba?” Wendy menambah-nambahi.

“Sabar, gaes, sabar,” Juhyun, seperti biasa, jadi senior paling bijak di sana. “Firasat gue Sehun nggak bakal begitu. Tunggu dulu. Siapa tau ini bakal menarik. Kirim pesan yang bagus-bagus aja dulu ke Yerim, gih.”

            _seulgi: mangatsss sayangkuu!!_ _ㅠㅠ_

_sooyoung: kita-kita bersama elo, yerim, semangat ya_ _ㅠㅠ_

_wendy: huhuuuuu adekku sayangggg_

* * *

Yerim jadi agak curiga begitu Sehun membelokkan sepedanya di jalan yang cukup dia kenal.

“Kak Sehun.”

“Ya?”

“Ini kan jalan ke rumah elo, Kak.”

“Emang bener.”

“Siapa yang mau dikasih kejutan?”

“Tunggu bentar, deh.”

Perasaan Yerim campur aduk. Tapi dia tidak berani berharap banyak. Dia menatap kotak macaron yang sedari tadi terasa berat di tangannya.

* * *

Sehun tidak bohong. Mereka benar-benar ke rumah pemuda itu. Sehun dengan santainya berjalan menaiki teras rumah. Kemudian, ia berhenti, mengeluarkan lilin dan pemantik api dari sakunya. Menaruhnya di atas barisan rapi macaron yang masih berada di tangan Yeirm. Yerim tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Sehun sempat tersenyum ke arahnya.

Setelah membuka pintunya, ia melangkah dengan mengendap-endap. Yerim mengikuti gesturnya.

Di ruang tengah, seorang wanita sedang membaca buku. Sehun pun mulai bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun, dari suara yang pelan, hingga semakin nyaring dan nyaring, sampai wanita itu menoleh, bertanya-tanya, “Sehun?”

“Selamat ulang tahun, Mama.”

Jantung Yerim serasa mau copot.

* * *

Setelah acara tiup-tiup lilin yang sederhana, namun khidmat, ibunya memeluk Sehun. “Thanks, ya, Nak. Mama senang sekali.” Kemudian, dia beralih pada Yerim. “Dan kamu, Cantik, makasih ya!” Dia memeluk Yerim, bahkan mencium kedua pipinya. “Kamu, ya, yang namanya Yerim? Sehun sering cerita soal kamu, lho.”

“Oh—i-iya, Tante. Saya Kim Yerim.”

“Boleh dimakan ya, kuenya?” ibu Sehun, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yerim, langsung mencomot satu. “Enak banget, nih.”

“Bikinan Yerim sendiri, Ma.”

“Waduh, beneran, nih? Aduh, keren banget kamu, Cantik. Tante suka banget, enak. Nggak kemanisan, pas banget.”

“E-eh, makasih, Tante ....”

“Pacaran, ya, kalian?”

Muka Yerim panas. Sehun membuka mulutnya, banyak kalimat yang mau tumpah tetapi tak terdengar sedikit pun suaranya.

“A-anu, Tante—”

“Calon, Ma,” jawab Sehun, pelan sekali, seperti berbisik.

Kuping Yerim serasa berdenging gara-gara degup jantungnya sendiri.

Dia sudah siap mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya:

> _yerim: omgggggggggg guysssssss helpppp monangs benerannnnnnn gue bahagia bangettttttttttttt_


End file.
